


Клиника доктора Ло

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Hannibal (TV), One Piece, Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega Will, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Омегаверсный мультикроссоверный фик, действие которого происходит в оригинальной авторской вселенной. Псевдонаучная фантастика, элементы постапокалипсиса, прогрессивное высокотехнологичное будущее Земли, пережившей катастрофу. История о Трафальгаре Ло, хирурге, который, выполняя задание семьи Донкихот, становится врачом омежьей консультации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Веселый праздник в семье Донкихот

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Текст очень большой, многоглавый, будет выкладываться по частям.  
> 2\. Отдельные части текста пишутся разными авторами (Бабушка Хай-Хай и skunsa).  
> 3\. Текст развлекательный. Пожалуйста, не воспринимайте все серьезно.  
> 4\. По мере развития сюжета появляются пейринги Эрвин/Ривай, Ганнибал/Уилл, Дэдпул (Уэйд)/Питер Паркер и др.  
> ***  
> 1\. В этой вселенной Трафальгара Ло чаще всего сокращают до "Траффи", так он себя и привык называть.  
> 2\. Если к омеге мужского рода обращаются в женском роде, это считается хамством (в большинстве случаев).
> 
> Основной пейринг этой части: Дофламинго/Трафальгар Ло; Росинант/Трафальгар Ло; Луффи/Ло  
> Упоминается пейринг: Эрвин/Ривай ("Атака Титанов")
> 
> Мой арт  
> 

Звонил телефон, выводил знакомую мелодию.  
Траффи проснулся на полу у дивана. В съемной квартире – берлоге банды Мугивары – было так накурено, что дым стелился под серым потолком. Траффи сел. По полу покатилась пустая пивная бутылка и замерла под боком у храпящего в проходе Фрэнки. Траффи поднялся и вытащил из-за дивана свою катану, мельком глянув на Санджи, который, сидя на подоконнике, флегматично курил.  
– У тебя телефон звонит, – хмуро подсказал Санджи.  
Пробурчав что-то невразумительное, Траффи нащупал телефон в кармане джинсов и, перешагнув через Фрэнки, оказался в прихожей. А потом и в ванной, где, по счастью, никого не оказалось и можно было запереть дверь и побыть один на один с телефоном.  
Траффи знал, что, несмотря на незнакомый номер, это звонит Дофламинго. А на звонки Доффи лучше отвечать. Скидывать и игнорить – себе дороже. Иначе из-под земли достанет и заебет в мозг. И вообще заебет. Хренов альфа.  
– Да? – зло сказал Траффи, усевшись на край ванны и приняв вызов.  
– Голос у тебя, как с похмелья, – не менее зло, но при этом бодро и весело отозвался Доффи.  
– Это все, что ты хотел мне сказать? – Траффи понимал, что заговорил тоном сварливой омеги, но оно как-то само вырвалось.  
– Почти все, – подтвердил довольный Доффи. – Где ты сейчас? Сегодня и на рождественские каникулы ты должен быть дома, с семьей. Все уже в сборе, кроме тебя.  
– Я…  
– Собирайся, – прервал Доффи. – Детка-5 подъедет за тобой через час.  
– Нет, я же… – Траффи нервно облизнул потрескавшиеся от утреннего сушняка губы.  
– Тогда поезжай на такси, расплатись моей картой, – Доффи не слушал, впрочем, как и всегда. – Ты ведь не потерял карту?  
– Я выкинул твою карту! – Траффи повысил голос. Он всегда зарабатывал на себя сам и не собирался пользоваться деньгами альфы.  
– Потерял, – констатировал Доффи. – И не ври.  
– Не терял, – тише возмутился Траффи, подумав о том, что если станет и дальше орать, то рано или поздно проснется Луффи и начнет спрашивать: с кем ты говоришь? тебе нужна помощь? тебе нужны деньги? ты останешься с нами на каникулы? ты куда-то хочешь уехать? а ты уже развелся со своим мужем альфой? а мы с тобой запечатлеемся? Ты дашь мне себя трахнуть с узлом? а ты выйдешь за меня в Париже?  
Он даже не мог запомнить, что Траффи со своим альфой не женаты. Луффи просто не держал в голове такие мелочи. Помнил только, что Траффи не может уехать с ним в Париж из-за своего взрослого альфы.  
Траффи. Доффи. Луффи.  
Три человека, которым лучше было бы родиться в разное время в разных местах и никогда не встречаться.  
– Я приеду домой на день, – буркнул Траффи.  
– Если тебя к вечеру не будет – я приеду за тобой лично, – Доффи расхохотался, как будто сказал что-то забавное. 

– Ты куда? – сонный Луффи повис на шее у мокрого после холодного душа Траффи. – О! Ты даже побрился чутка и причесался! Куда ты?  
Луффи был еще совсем юным и ужасающе ласково-прилипчивым альфой. От него очень сложно было отвязаться. Если он хотел обжиматься и трахаться, то всегда легче было ему дать, чем объяснить, почему ты не хочешь вот прямо сейчас и здесь. И Траффи чаще всего давался. По крайней мере, Луффи старался сделать ему приятно, хоть и не всегда у него получалось – по неопытности, но в большей степени по глупости.  
– По делам, – Траффи пытался так вытереть влажные волосы, чтобы высохнуть поскорее и не застудиться на улице. – Ненадолго, примерно на день.

– Возвращайся скорее!!! – из окна орал Луффи и махал руками.  
Траффи вздохнул, повесил катану на плечо, сунул руки в карманы и пошагал к станции аэропоездов. Было зябко и неуютно в узких переулках-колодцах среди ультрамногоэтажных типовых домов. Берлога Мугивары находилась на отшибе Мегаполиса, в спальных районах, тесно зажатых между свалкой радиоактивных отходов, космодромом и оружейным заводом. В этих краях всегда было темно – крыши домов полностью заслоняли солнечный свет. Дорогу освещали лишь неоновые огни вывесок – дешевые чебуречные, раменные, нелегальные мастерские. В одной из таких мастерских, в подвале, Траффи без всякой лицензии проводил хирургические операции и продавал лечебные порошки собственного производства.  
Родители Траффи оба были бетами. Учеными, интеллигенцией, врачами. Траффи с детства учился у них и хотел поступить в медицинский университет Мегаполиса. Тогда Траффи еще не до конца понимал, что его возьмут максимум в училище медсестер – на два года обучения, а потом определят в какой-нибудь медпункт в пригороде, чтобы мыл там полы и расставлял по полкам лекарства. Потому что он – омега. И никакая ординатура по хирургии ему не светит и не улыбается.  
Родители Траффи заразились и умерли, когда по северным районам города распространился ранее неизвестный вирус, от которого сложно было излечиться. Утечка биологического оружия с завода. Или намеренные действия правительства – массовая проверка действия вируса.  
Маленького Траффи тогда надолго посадили в карантин в приюте для омег и даже кое-как вылечили, правда, болезнь еще долго давала о себе знать. В десять лет Траффи собирались определить в работный дом. Но незадолго до десятилетия в приют приехал альфа Дофламинго из богатой и влиятельной семьи Донкихот. Дофламинго – невероятно, нечеловечески высокий блонди из побочной ветви семьи Ясона Минка. Тупиковой ветви, так как великаны с огромной физической силой больше годились для войны, чем для мирной жизни, и имели серьезные генетические сдвиги. Фактически – живое одноразовое оружие. Таких в мире было человек пять, не больше. Этот мир был для них слишком тесен.  
Дофламинго в своей шубе из розовых перьев смотрелся иррационально, бредово, нелепо. Он широким шагом прошелся тогда вдоль выстроившихся в шеренгу воспитанников приюта. Было непонятно, на кого он смотрит – глаза скрывали темные очки. Дофламинго широко, неприятно улыбался. Ему советовали благонравных красивых омежек с хорошими оценками и отменным здоровьем. Дофламинго отмахивался: сам, мол, знаю. Он остановился перед Траффи и опустился на одно колено, чтобы не склоняться, сгибаясь в три погибели. Траффи был почти на два метра ниже него. Козявка такая.  
Дофламинго улыбнулся еще шире и облизнул губы ярким влажным языком. Молча поднялся и ушел. А Траффи велели немедленно собирать вещи. Его забирали в семью Донкихот. Не усыновляли, конечно, нет. Его брали как омегу для Дофламинго. Маленького омежку, которого этот альфа собирался вырастить сам. Он был на пятнадцать лет старше и хотел воспитать своего омегу по законам семьи Донкихот.  
Траффи тогда задался вопросом: нахуя я этому Доффи? И задавался этим вопросом все последующие пятнадцать лет и по сей день. 

С трудом наскребя мелочи на проезд, Траффи прошел через турникет и запихался в битком набитый вагон аэропоезда. Прижался спиной к холодной металлической стенке вагона, рукой придерживая ножны катаны. Закрыл глаза, чтобы в упор не видеть остальных пассажиров. На ум опять полез сплошной Дофламинго в своей идиотской розовой шубе.  
Доффи маленького Траффи берег, не трахал. Только иногда усаживал к себе на колени и трогал между ног или тискал за соски. Но так, понарошку. Еще мог в щечку чмокнуть – это Траффи не нравилось, он отстранялся и мог даже нахамить. Большая часть хамства ему прощалась. Но иногда он, сам того не замечая, переходил некую грань. Грань эта могла пролегать абсолютно где угодно – где сегодня вздумается Доффи. И тогда Траффи получал от Доффи пиздюлей, еще как получал. Чаще всего Доффи порол его ремнем, а потом ставил в угол. Правда, ненадолго. Доффи был невероятно отходчивым и уже минуты через три торжественно объявлял, что все простил, забыл и вообще души не чает в Траффи. Лез обниматься и, если выдрал слишком сильно, то в качестве извинений на следующий день притаскивал для Траффи какую-нибудь дорогущую энциклопедию по медицине.  
Это было единственное, за что Траффи был искренне и глубоко благодарен Дофламинго – он дал ему не просто хорошее, а самое лучшее образование. Такое, о котором омега не может даже мечтать. Образование для альф – репетиторы по медицине, высшей математике и общекосмической географии, занятия на полигоне – фехтование, стрельба из винтовки и пистолетов. И даже краткий курс пилотирования космического шаттла. Все, что душе Траффи было угодно.  
Самым мучительным было то, что постепенно у Траффи стало вставать на этого альфу, даже когда тот не домогался, а лишь мельком трогал. Апофеоз пиздеца – момент, когда у Траффи встало оттого, что Доффи уложил его животом к себе на колени и отшлепал за какую-то провинность. 

Траффи поморщился и заставил себя выкинуть из башки всю эту ерунду. Не хватало еще начать вспоминать то, как они впервые потрахались с проникновением, да так, что, черт возьми, запечатлелись. Это было… апокалипсисом для Траффи.  
Поезд мягко качнулся и замер на нужной станции. 

Уже стучась в дверь поместья семьи Донкихот, Траффи подумал, что можно было бы купить хотя бы коробку конфет. Он же как-никак приперся на праздник. С другой стороны – его заставили, он идти не хотел, обойдутся без дешевых конфет. Все равно эти конфеты были бы недостаточно прекрасны для сиятельных Донкихотов. Хотя… Доффи бы конфеты точно сожрал. Но хер с ним, обойдется.  
– Вернулась, поблядушка, – дверь отворили мрачные и очень нарядные старейшие из семьи.  
Старикан Лао Джи – ему было то ли шестьдесят, то ли семьдесят. Траффи вечно путал его возраст. Старикан всегда выглядел одинаково старым и морщинистым, как дубовая кора.  
Старая карга Джора – хрен знает, сколько ей, разодетой в шелка, молодящейся, вечно улыбающейся. Джора с маленьким Траффи отвратительно сюсюкалась, а на взрослого вечно наезжала с претензиями.  
– Ну чего ты встала на пороге? – заворчала Джора. – Не омега, а курица тупая, ей-богу!  
– Одета как с помойки, – покачал головой Лао Джи и скрылся в глубине дома. Наверное, как всегда засел за игру в шоги.  
Траффи молча вошел и разулся у порога. Снял куртку и даже шапку.  
– Растрепанная, у-у-у, дурища, – Джора поджала губы, потянулась, пытаясь пригладить волосы Траффи. – Чего нечесаная ходишь?  
Траффи отстранился, ловко обогнул Джору и быстро поднялся по лестнице в гостиную – фактически спасся бегством.  
В гостиной было тепло от камина и светло от разноцветных огоньков гирлянды. Прямо под потолок тянула ветви огромная, свежо и одуряюще пахнущая елка. Елку наряжали младшенькие – вечно молодая крошка Сахарок и развеселый, порою крайне гадостный Деллинджер.  
Доффи сидел в кресле у камина и что-то печатал на мини-терминале сети. Кажется, работал – судя по редкому для него более-менее серьезному выражению лица.  
– Пойди сюда, – Дофламинго, не отвлекаясь от терминала, поманил Траффи пальцем, растягивая губы в довольной улыбке.  
Траффи неохотно приблизился.  
– Целуй альфу, – Доффи указал на свою щеку, обозначая, куда именно целовать.  
– Обойдешься, – проворчал Траффи и добавил: – Я хотел бы побыть с вами за ужином, если уж тебе это так надо – чтоб вся семья в сборе, – а ночью уехать. У меня дела.  
– На улице холодно было? Погрейся в душе и отправляйся в свою комнату. Жди меня там, – велел Дофламинго, как будто вообще не слышал слов Траффи.  
– У меня дела, говорю, – упорно повторил Траффи. – Я не останусь на каникулы!  
Доффи коснулся его пальцев, сжимающих ремень от ножен катаны:  
– Вот, руки холодные. Знал же, что ты замерзнешь. Грейся иди, не глупи. Джора прикупила тебе одежды к празднику. Но я разрешаю – ходи в своем шмотье, если оно тебе больше нравится.  
– Мать твою, – процедил Траффи. И ожидаемо получил раскрытой ладонью по лицу – без замаха, но так сильно, что голова мотнулась.  
– За языком послеживай, – зло сказал Доффи и совершенно невпопад расхохотался.  
– Извини, – Траффи опустил взгляд, потирая ушибленную скулу.  
Он знал, что Дофламинго резко и порой неадекватно реагирует на упоминание матери или отца. Его мама умерла от болезни, когда он был совсем маленьким. А отец… с ним приключилась какая-то темная, мутная и дурно пахнущая, как тина в затхлом болоте, история. Такая история, после которой Доффи иногда просыпался от кошмаров, а в полусне рассказывал какие-то бессвязные жуткие бредни.  
Траффи знал и все равно раз за разом допускал такие тупые ошибки.  
Они с Доффи постоянно делали друг другу больно, даже когда этого не хотели.  
– Извини, – повторил Траффи и посмотрел на своего альфу.  
– Ну, полно, помиримся, – Дофламинго заулыбался и подставил щеку.  
Траффи покорно чмокнул его и отправился в душ. Все-таки отходчивость у Доффи была 80-го левела. 

Стоя под горячими струями воды, Траффи вспоминал, как впервые по-крупному предал Дофламинго.  
Траффи было лет тринадцать, когда в поместье приехал брат Дофламинго. Высоченный альфа-блонди в шубе из черных перьев. Он был очень похож внешне на Доффи и сильно отличался от него по характеру. Мягкий, неловкий, трогательный, его хотелось защищать. Его звали Росинант, но все сокращали имя до Роси, а Доффи называл его Корасоном, своим сердцем. И, кажется, любил его.  
Маленький Траффи вместо Роси или Корасон говорил "Кора-сан" (черт знает почему), отчего у Кора-сана делалось смешное растерянное выражение лица.  
Кора-сан был офицером космического флота и в поместье появлялся редко – большую часть года он проводил на орбитальной военной станции Юпитера. И, тем не менее, следующие несколько лет Траффи виделся с ним чаще, чем с Дофламинго, который тогда делал политическую карьеру и уделял ему очень мало времени.  
Траффи быстро привязался к Кора-сану – порой молчаливому и печальному, а порой открытому, улыбающемуся всегда искренне, а не через силу, как Доффи. С Кора-саном было тепло и уютно обниматься.  
Однажды увидев их вместе, Дофламинго велел Корасону валить обратно в свой космофлот. Валить немедленно и не совращать чужих малолетних омежек. Была крупная ссора. Кора-сан уехал, но обещал Траффи, что вернется за ним.  
А Дофламинго сказал, что сам виноват в такой ситуации – берег Траффи, затянул с тем, чтобы оттрахать его как следует. Вот у Траффи на почве течек и недоеба и поехал крышняк. Траффи заявил ему: какой недоеб?! Это чистая любовь! И этим окончательно доконал Дофламинго. Он притащил Траффи в особую комнату, которую было бы правильно называть "комната наказаний". Там не было ничего, кроме кровати и большущего кресла, а по стенам были развешаны наручники, кнуты и стеки. Притащил, насильно раздел, усадил в кресло и приковал ноги и руки к подлокотникам так, что колени не сведешь. И очень грубо и больно отымел. Член у Дофламинго был огромный даже для альфы – длинный и толстый, толще, чем запястье Траффи. Дофламинго лишь слегка – так, чтобы для начала хотя бы головку присунуть – растянул Траффи пальцами, больно царапая изнутри ногтями. И двигался короткими толчками, все глубже загоняя член, заполняя. Траффи скулил и просил вытащить, смаргивал навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Он был гордым и никогда не думал, что станет так недостойно себя вести. Но, чуть не плача, упрашивал не вставлять до конца – слишком больно, слишком большой член, слишком резкие движения.  
Но Дофламинго это, кажется, нравилось – то, как Траффи мучается, болезненно стонет и вскрикивает под ним. Доффи засадил ему до узла и еще долго-долго имел, чтобы Траффи растянулся и стал податливее. А потом пропихнул и узел.  
И самое ужасное – в этот короткий миг Траффи отчетливо ощутил, что всё. Всё. Они запечатлелись. Он теперь принадлежит Дофламинго и всю жизнь будет его омегой. Доффи может умереть, но Траффи навсегда останется его омегой на физиологическом уровне. От осознания этого и от того, как его заполнял член альфы, от чувства принадлежности Траффи с хриплым стоном обкончался, вцепившись в Доффи.  
А потом, после оргазма, было так больно, что ни сесть, ни встать, только лежать на кровати, раздвинув ноги.  
Единственное, за что в этой ситуации Траффи мог сказать Дофламинго спасибо – тот перед сексом принял контрацептивы для альф, и Траффи не залетел. "Тебе еще рано, – сказал тогда Доффи. – Тебе учиться надо, а не детей рожать".  
После этих слов Траффи наконец-то осознал, что, наверное, предал его, когда влюбился в другого…

– Эй, дуреха! – в дверь ванной громко постучалась Джора. – Ты там в обморок не грохнулась? Ты какая-то бледная была.  
– Я в порядке! – Нужно было поскорее отозваться, иначе Джора бы заорала еще громче и настойчивее.  
Траффи был рад, что она отвлекла его от мыслей, которые рано или поздно вернулись бы к тому, как Кора-сан погиб на военной операции в космосе.  
Кора-сан…  
– Выходи уже! – Джора вновь побарабанила по двери. – Я хочу показать, какие наряды купила для тебя в Париже. Это просто шедевры!  
– Нет, – коротко отрезал Траффи, выходя в одних джинсах, держа в руках свою футболку и кенгуруху. – Мне Доффи сказал сидеть в своей комнате и ждать его.  
– Вся в татуировках! – Джора уставилась на его грудь и руки. – Как преступница какая!

Траффи сидел на кровати в своей маленькой светлой комнате. Здесь не было ничего лишнего, лишь узкая кровать, встроенный в стену шкаф, письменный стол с терминалом Сети, стул и большой стеллаж, забитый книгами, на верхней полке которого стоял старинный глобус ночного неба.  
Траффи посмотрел на свою катану, стоящую у шкафа, – даже за ужином он не собирался с ней расставаться, все в поместье ходили при оружии, это тут считалось самым нормальным поведением. Вид катаны всегда успокаивал – Траффи удалось подавить неприятную нервную дрожь. Он не знал, чего ждать от Доффи. Вдруг потащит в комнату наказаний? Где-то месяца два назад Траффи серьезно нахамил ему и был прикован и высечен стеком. Траффи это как-то совсем не понравилось, он бы не хотел повторения. И сейчас перебирал в уме все свои проступки, совершенные за последнее время. Он пару месяцев кантовался в берлоге Мугивары, а в поместье не отсвечивал. Правда, когда раз в несколько недель Дофламинго звонил – Траффи всегда брал трубку. И вроде никак особо не провинился. Ну, торговал кустарными лекарствами по сниженным ценам, оперировал без лицензии – однако ни один из его пациентов не умер и не был травмирован. Ну, трахался с Луффи, так ведь Доффи ни словом не обмолвился, что его это не устраивает.  
И, честно говоря, Траффи знал, что никогда не поедет с Луффи ни в какой Париж. Хотя бы потому, что они родственники и плохо совместимы. С одной стороны, они хорошо ладили и, казалось бы, совпадали, а с другой стороны, были как два кусочка паззла – вроде и одного цвета, но друг к другу не подходят.  
И Траффи даже думать не хотел о том, как может разозлиться Дофламинго, если решит, что у них с Луффи все серьезно. Но… а может, и не разозлится? Может, просто выкинет Траффи, как мусор, и отъебется наконец от него? Хотя отъебаться ему будет сложно, ведь они запечатлены.  
Траффи отвлекся от своих мыслей и весь подобрался, когда дверь отворилась.  
Вошел Дофламинго, запер дверь и уселся на кровать подле Траффи:  
– Согрелся? Есть хочешь?  
– Согрелся. Не хочу, – Траффи попытался отодвинуться от него, но огромный, щекочущий мягкими розовыми перьями Доффи словно занял собой всю комнату.  
– Что это были за попойки и драки в кабаке за помойкой? И приводы в полицию? – поинтересовался Доффи, совсем зажав Траффи и большой горячей ладонью забравшись ему под футболку, оглаживая бок, словно пересчитывая ребра.  
– Территорию делили с группировкой Триллер Барка, – сухо отозвался Траффи и вздрогнул, когда чужие пальцы скользнули по груди, задевая пирсинг в сосках.  
И татуировки, и пирсинг – все это Траффи когда-то сделал назло Доффи, сбежав от него на несколько недель. Дескать, это, блядь, моё тело, вообще что хочу, то с ним и делаю, тебя не спрашиваю. Но после, увидев уже зажившие татушки и маленькие колечки – по два в каждом ухе, по колечку в сосках и одно крошечное кольцо в головке члена, – Дофламинго не рассердился. Он обидно расхохотался и назвал Траффи "маленьким мазохистом" и "сладким извращенцем", утащил в свою спальню и долго больно ебал.  
– Ну и как? Поделили? – Доффи навалился, жарко влажно лизнул в ухо.  
– Д-да, – буркнул Траффи, отворачиваясь, пытаясь отстраниться.  
– А знаешь, почему вам это удалось? – Доффи прихватил его за сосок, оттягивая и выкручивая. – Потому что я выкупил у Триллер Барка для тебя твою подпольную мастерскую и еще несколько соседних домов. Обменял на пару складов у порта. И тебя теперь крышует наша семья.  
– Я…  
– Помолчи, – прервал Доффи, пребольно дернув за колечко в затвердевшем вставшем соске. – Я был зол на тебя за твою опрометчивость. Все можно было уладить без мордобоя, но нет, тебе лишь бы подраться вместе с Мугиварами.  
– Пусти, – Траффи дернулся, но только сделал себе еще больнее. – И не лезь в мои дела.  
– Твои дела? Да нет никаких _твоих_ дел, дурак, – не выдержал и начал сердиться Доффи. – Общие у нас дела.  
– У меня своя банда и альянс с Мугиварами! – прохрипел Траффи, вдавленный в кровать.  
Уставившись в очень близкое сейчас, перекошенное лицо Доффи, он подумал, что тот скажет: тупая ты пизда!  
Но – нет.  
– Раздевайся, – явно сдерживая гнев, велел Дофламинго, поправив очки, за матовыми стеклами которых невозможно было различить его взгляд. – Вел ты себя сносно, исключая этот инцидент. Обойдемся легким наказанием.  
– Но я…  
– Замолчи, – Доффи прижал палец к его губам. – Или я отведу тебя в комнату для наказаний. И выдеру тебя не абы чем, а прыгалками, ты понял?  
Траффи понял.  
В прошлый раз, когда его за крупную провинность выдрали скакалкой, он от каждого удара так орал, что потом вся семья на него косилась. А Доффи даже приходил к нему в комнату извиняться и мириться. Сказал, что допустил ошибку – нельзя было в порыве гнева сечь таким мучительным и опасным девайсом. Лучше бы, мол, широким ремнем отшлепал. Траффи его не извинил, в очередной раз сбежал из поместья и долго ныкался по съемным квартирам, ночлежкам и каким-то стремным мотелям.  
Все что угодно, только не хлесткие жгучие удары тонкой жесткой скакалкой. Да и в комнату наказаний не хотелось, еще чего доброго опять прикуют там наручниками и черт знает когда освободят.  
Траффи по-быстрому разделся, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Особенно о том, что у него не только надроченные соски затвердели, но и член уже наполовину встал. Все-таки Траффи порядком вело от близости своего альфы, и с этим было трудно что-то поделать. Особенно ужасно становилось во время течки – тогда, стоило Доффи лишь притиснуть и погладить Траффи, как у того уже буквально смазка по ногам текла. И все время хотелось на ручки. Это было таким пиздецом, что Траффи старался срулить из дома за пару дней до течки и переждать, где-то перекантоваться. Например, у Луффи, который всегда рад был помочь – приласкать, утешить, оттрахать. С Луффи было приятно заниматься сексом, хотя Луффи по неопытности и наивности часто тупил не в кассу. Только всегда оставалось гадкое, тянущее чувство недоебанности. У этого чувства был слабый горьковатый привкус одиночества.  
– Так легко возбудился? – Доффи широко, неприятно улыбнулся, притянул к себе Траффи и пару раз слегка шлепнул по заднице. – Иди ко мне.  
Насильно усадил на колени лицом к себе. Спросил на ухо:  
– Что? Не может тебя твой Луффи удовлетворить? Мало тебе его члена?  
– Не мало, – невнятно пробурчал Траффи, отворачиваясь, но обнимая Доффи за широкие, покрытые мягкой шубой плечи. Траффи понял, что отходчивый Дофламинго уже опять переключился, сменил гнев на милость. И теперь надо было постараться его снова не выбесить.  
– Мало, – утвердительно сказал Доффи и полез тискать между ног, грубо всунул палец. – Вообще-то думал тебя трахнуть уже после семейного ужина. Но ты так откровенно меня хочешь, что я даже не знаю, что и делать. Нехорошо заставлять тебя терпеть до ночи.  
Траффи хотел ответить что-нибудь более-менее остроумное и, желательно, обидное, но только шумно выдохнул, уткнувшись носом в щекотную розовую шубу. Потому что Дофламинго по-хозяйски прихватил за задницу и всунул в него уже и второй палец – бесцеремонно и резко. Эти длинные, очень длинные пальцы были ловкими и совершенно безжалостными к Траффи.  
– Хочешь мой член? – шепотом спросил довольный Доффи и вновь лизнул в ухо, дразня. – Скажи честно. Хочешь, чтобы я засадил тебе поглубже, с узлом?  
– Н-не хочу… – Траффи хмурился. После того как Дофламинго в их первый раз жестко вытрахал его, Траффи побаивался его огромного толстого члена. И старался реже с ним встречаться. После ебли каждый раз дырка была так растрахана, натерта и растянута, что ноги не сведешь – больно. Траффи приходилось долго отлеживаться. А самым отвратным было то, как мокро и липко становилось от вытекающей спермы. Хотя Траффи знал, что если будет вести себя хорошо, Доффи ответно станет с ним гораздо аккуратнее и ласковее, может, даже не будет вставлять член до конца, потрахает на полтычка и медленно. Тогда и после секса будет полегче. Доффи мог быть нежным – под настроение. Мог подолгу вылизывать Траффи между ног и мастерски отсасывал, лаская его член своим длинным, очень горячим языком. В такие моменты Траффи так перевозбуждался, что мог раскричаться от удовольствия, а один раз его так вшторило, что он даже сам попросил его выебать. Это было стыдно. Траффи старался такое не вспоминать.  
– Давай я сделаю вид, что принудил тебя. Тогда тебе будет не так стыдно, – развеселился Доффи, угадавший ход его мыслей.  
– Мне не стыдно, – процедил Траффи.  
– Бесстыжий, – Доффи уже откровенно ржал над ним, не переставая тискать. – Давай-давай, расстегни мои брюки… Да, так… Мне нравятся твои руки, Ло.  
Траффи, все еще отворачиваясь, пару раз провел ладонью по его крупному встающему члену, такому толстому, что так просто не обхватишь. Буркнул:  
– Чем нравятся?  
– Ловкие. Руки хирурга. И в татуировках. Тебе идет, – отрывисто произнес Доффи. – Подрочи мне немного и садись сверху.  
– Не командуй. – Траффи пробило дрожью от его слов.  
– Целуй меня, – велел Дофламинго, который, как обычно, был на своей волне и слышал только то, что хотел услышать. Он уже откровенно трахал Траффи пальцами, глубоко пропихивая их и слегка разводя в стороны, растягивая.  
Траффи от всей души громко и отчетливо послал его на хер. Но потом почему-то так получилось, что он, Траффи, уже хрипло постанывал и сам насаживался на твердо стоящий огромный член. Крупная головка протискивалась с трудом, но дальше скользила чуть легче. Траффи не мог опуститься до конца и принять член полностью, но зачем-то очень хотел это сделать, даже несмотря на то, что ему было больно.  
– Мазохист, – Доффи крепко обнимал его, придерживая. – Хочешь, чтобы я вставил тебе до узла?  
– Не хочу, – автоматически отказался Траффи, но его все равно стиснули сильнее, легко подняли и теперь трахали на весу, не слушая никаких криков и возражений.  
– Опусти меня… на кровать… – Траффи ненавидел себя за этот жалкий умоляющий тон. Но ему было страшно ебаться в такой позе – с члена никак не снимешься, лишь сильнее насаживаешься, и он входит очень глубоко, остается только цепляться за Доффи и скулить.  
– Хорошо, но тогда я выебу тебя два раза подряд, – поторговавшись, Доффи вжал его спиной в кровать. – Ты уже растянулся. Чувствуешь, как легко входит? Мне кажется, тебе даже мало этого. Хочешь, я вставлю еще и палец?  
– Нет! Нет, – Траффи всхлипнул и заткнулся, стараясь не сорваться на постыдные жалобные мольбы.  
Доффи хрипло рассмеялся. Довольный до безобразия.  
Он двигался осторожно, но зато пребольно стиснул соски Траффи, оттягивая за колечки:  
– Нравится?  
Траффи мотнул головой.  
– Почему тогда сам начал насаживаться и так сладко стонешь? – Доффи откровенно веселился. А потом грубо сгреб Траффи и присунул до упора, с узлом.  
Траффи мелко задрожал, обхватил своего альфу руками и ногами и кончил под ним.

– Я не хочу идти на ужин, – мрачно сказал Траффи. Он чувствовал лишь усталость, тоску и желание запереться в ванной, просидеть в горячей воде часа два, а потом каким-нибудь чудом оказаться в постели и надолго уснуть.  
– Надо было мне раздеться, а то ты мне всю рубашку обкончал, – задумчиво заметил Доффи, сидящий на кровати подле лежащего Траффи. – Сейчас я тебя искупаю, одену и приведу в порядок, не волнуйся.  
– Я не волнуюсь, я на ужин _не хочу_, – с нажимом повторил Траффи, злясь. Правда, злился он вяло, клонило в сон, по телу разливалась истома.  
Еще бы его кто-нибудь, ну хоть кто-нибудь слушал!  
Доффи поднял его и понес мыться.

– Ты останешься на три дня, Ло, – Доффи запихал его в ванну с теплой водой и довольно грубо, но эффективно мыл. Облил шампунем, пару раз мокнул головой под струю из крана, а теперь бесцеремонно залез рукой промеж ног, ощупал растраханную саднящую дырку.  
– Нет, – Траффи невольно дернулся, зажал его руку коленями. – Завтра утром уеду аэропоездом.  
– Сиди смирно, – с нажимом, вновь разведя его ноги, велел Доффи. – Погоди-ка, где у нас был лечебный крем? А, вот… эх…  
Он уронил баночку в ванну и полез доставать, погрузившись по локоть и промочив рубашку, которую так и не снял.  
– Я сам, – проворчал Траффи. – Дай мне.  
– Думал тебя отпустить после торжества, – Доффи опять слышал только себя самого, скользкими от густого, не тающего в воде крема пальцами сунулся, вставил сразу два в опять задергавшегося Траффи. – Но у тебя начинается течка, Ло. И на этот раз ты проведешь её со мной. Это не обсуждается.  
– Не может быть течки, – Траффи вцепился в его плечо.  
Течка прошла не так давно, и до этого вечера никаких её признаков не проявлялось. Иначе Траффи бы еще сто раз подумал, прежде чем приехать в поместье. И дело было не только в том, что он терпеть не мог вести себя как слабая ласковая омежка при Доффи. Он боялся, что рано или поздно они оба – и он, и Дофламинго случайно сорвутся на долгую сцепку без контрацептивов. Ну и все. Пиздец. Траффи чувствовал, что залетит с одного раза. Это не имело под собой рационального обоснования, так как он в детстве много болел, да еще и был ребенком двух бет, то есть стать многодетным ему не грозило. Но он просто знал – с Доффи залетит. Так же, как запечатлелся – с одного раза. Такая вот злая судьба.  
– Не может быть? – Доффи громко обидно засмеялся. – Да у тебя все в смазке, и дело тут не в лечебном креме. И ты был таким податливым, легко принял мой член полностью. Обкончался, стоило присунуть.  
– Ты…  
– Я предохранялся, – порой Доффи игнорил его, а порой – напротив – понимал с полуслова, угадывал мысли. – Ты еще маленький, тебе рано рожать.  
Он опять засмеялся и поцеловал Траффи в лоб. Добавил отвратительно весело:  
– Хотел еще раз трахнуть, но у тебя такой растерянный и жалобный вид, что у меня аж слезы на глаза наворачиваются. Подожду до ночи.  
Траффи нахмурился. Ему до одури захотелось сбежать из поместья. Вот отвлекутся все на танцы вокруг елочки, тут Траффи и свалит по-тихому. Правда, было страшно представить, как Доффи выбесится. Но можно ведь не представлять, а сразу утекать.  
– У тебя ужасно противное лицо. Поцелуй меня, Ло, – Доффи прижался губами к его губам и поцеловал жарко, мокро, смачно. Как сам любил, чтоб долго и с языком. Траффи сначала морщился и пытался отстраниться, но быстро сдался. И зря. Потому что у него снова встал член, и соски напряглись. Это все чертова течка. Совершенно невыносимая похоть, неконтролируемая, когда свой запечатленный альфа так близко. 

Траффи сидел за праздничным столом подле Доффи. Голова слегка кружилась, было жарко, муторно и томно. Траффи чувствовал себя одуревшим от похоти и совершенно несчастным. Конечно, Доффи, вытащив Траффи из ванны, наскоро сделал ему минет – глубоко заглатывал и бесстыдно вылизывал член, лез пальцами в задницу. Но, только что обкончавшись, Траффи вновь завелся – от прикосновений. Доффи всего лишь подсушил ему волосы полотенцем, в процессе, правда, погладив по голове, а Траффи уже опять дрожал от возбуждения.  
Траффи потер горящий чуть влажный лоб, мрачно уставился в кружку с травяным отваром, снимающим болевой синдром и высокую температуру при течке. Да, все пили шампанское, Деллинджер с Сахарком лакомились шоколадным молоком, а он, Траффи, как наказанный, бухал целебный настой.  
Траффи отодвинул подальше от себя миску с салатом и поднос жареного мяса – на еду было тошно смотреть. Расчистив себе часть стола, Траффи улегся грудью на скатерть и приложил пылающий лоб к холодному графину с ледяным лимонадом. Долго сонно наблюдал, как сквозь кубики льда помигивают огни елочной гирлянды. Вот синие огоньки загорелись, вот медленно угасли, и зажглись клубнично-красные лампочки. Это успокаивало. Траффи представил себе, что едет сейчас в ночном аэропоезде и сквозь влажное от мокрого снега стекло смотрит на огни проносящихся мимо пневмокаров. Ехал он на окраину Мегаполиса, к Луффи… Да вот только почему-то на станции его встречал высоченный блонди. Кора-сан. Это определенно был он, но его глаза были скрыты очками, а плечи укрывала розовая шуба, перья которой слиплись от тающего снега.  
Траффи очнулся, резко распахнул глаза – Деллинджер оглушительно хлопнул хлопушкой и пронзительно захихикал.  
Траффи стало как-то страшно и беспокойно, сон не шел из головы. Он все еще видел себя в ночи на платформе и выступающего под свет фонарей блонди – Кора-сана, но не Кора-сана.  
"Да пошли вы все к черту", – Траффи дотянулся до чужого бокала и залпом выпил шампанское – аж слезы на глаза навернулись, а от пузырьков защипало в носу. Траффи прекрасно знал, что пить алкоголь течным омегам нельзя, последствия неприятные и непредсказуемые. Но ему стало как-то несколько похер.  
– Трафальгар, – серьезно сказал Гладиус и попытался спрятать от него бутылку бейлиза. – Не стоит этого делать.  
– Дай сюда, – Траффи ухватил бутылку и мрачно уставился на Гладиуса, который одной рукой удержал бейлиз, а второй поспешно закрыл свое лицо. Гладиус всегда носил маску, прятал лицо от подбородка до переносицы, и сейчас, когда за едой пришлось маску снять, ему было явно неуютно от взгляда в упор.  
Траффи сощурился. Ему было даже немного жаль Гладиуса – тот был всего лет на семь старше, учил Траффи стрельбе из снайперки, и они раньше неплохо ладили. Ну, как неплохо… Траффи каждую тренировку был сурово пизжен и каждый чертов день ходил в бинтах и пластыре. Правда, иногда ему, еще маленькому, нравилось отдирать пластырь с поджившего неглубокого пореза и трогать новую тонкую розовую кожу.  
– Я предупредил, – спокойно сказал Гладиус и отпустил бутылку.  
– Предупрежден – значит вооружен, – Траффи, чувствуя, как его ведет с шампанского, выпил из горла немного сладкого терпковатого бейлиза.  
Цветные огоньки мигали, комната медленно и плавно вращалась, Траффи глядел, как Дофламинго с младшенькими водят хоровод вокруг елки. То тихая, то громкая, как шум взлетающего шаттла, играла музыка. Траффи отпил еще чуть-чуть. Приторная сладость.  
– Гладиус… – Траффи придвинулся и навалился на его жесткое плечо. – Знаешь, что мне в тебе больше всего нравится? Твои белые волосы.  
– Трафальгар, закуси конфетой, – устало посоветовал Гладиус, сунул ему в руку шоколадный батончик.  
– Они белые, – повторил Траффи ему на ухо, прижимаясь теснее. – Почти как у Смокера. Знаешь Смокера? Однажды он арестовал меня за уличные разборки, заковал в наручники, отвез в участок и там… Черт, у него такой большой…  
– О чем ты толкуешь, блядина? – через стол перегнулась и прошипела, кривя лицо, Джора. – Напилась в течку? Курица тупая! Опять позоришь молодого господина?  
– Иди на хуй, – Траффи улыбнулся и показал ей средний палец, чувствуя невероятное счастье от этого идиотского поступка.  
– Даешь всем подряд, – понизив голос, зашептала Джора. – Шлюха.  
– Шлюхи дают за деньги, – Траффи съел шоколадку и запил бейлизом. Перед глазами все расплывалось и текло. Счастье резко сменилось ноющей, щемящей тоской. Куда-то поставив бутылку, Траффи закрыл пылающее от жара лицо руками. Стало еще хуже…  
– Ло нехорошо, ему надо подышать воздухом, – Доффи обхватил его за пояс и вытащил из-за стола. Крепко прижимая к себе, повел на террасу.

На открытой террасе тускло горел фонарь. Было холодно. За краем фигурного козырька падали крупные хлопья снега вперемешку с каплями дождя.  
– Мерзнешь? – Доффи обнял Траффи сзади и укутал полами своей шубы.  
– Нет, – Траффи вздохнул, окутавшись облаком пара. И в чистом морозном воздухе отчетливо различил запах своего альфы. Траффи был на удивление равнодушен к запахам, и, может, это частично объясняло его неразборчивость и пофигизм в выборе того, с кем потрахаться. Наверное, это результат того, что он серьезно болел в детстве – Траффи точно не знал, и ему было наплевать, по большому счету.  
Но сейчас он глотал свежий воздух и чуял слабый сладкий запах Доффи. Доффи не пах, как положено альфам – сильно, мускусно, с нотками можжевельника, древесной смолы, морской соли и дыма от костра. Доффи пах небом, облаками и западным ветром.  
Его запах был легким, летучим, медово-лимонным. И с едва уловимым солоноватым привкусом крови.  
Траффи обернулся и уткнулся носом куда-то ему в живот – куда уж дотянулся. Обвил руками, отерся щекой.  
– Иди сюда, – Доффи поднял его, оторвав от пола террасы, и грубо долго целовал.  
– Я хочу трахаться, – честно сказал Траффи, облизнув саднящие от поцелуев губы.  
– Я знаю, – Доффи разулыбался.  
Траффи думал, что сейчас Доффи скажет какую-нибудь гадость, судя по премерзкому хитрому лицу. Но нет, он молча унес Траффи в дом.

Траффи проснулся с большим трудом. Он лежал голый, укрытый лишь простыней, на большущей кровати в комнате наказаний. Подле него валялся широкий кожаный ремень и зажимы для сосков.  
Траффи прищурился, долго тупо смотрел на эти девайсы, а потом провел ладонями по груди, задел пирсинг и дернулся от боли. Соски были замучены и сильно раздрочены – на коже синяки от зажимов. Кажется, тугие металлические прищепки долго, очень долго не снимали.  
Откинув край простыни, Траффи сначала увидел идущие по бедрам – и внешней и внутренней стороне – широкие красные полосы от ремня, а уже потом почувствовал, как же они ноют от каждого неосторожного движения. Его не просто выпороли, а выпороли сильно. Траффи сместился и наткнулся на что-то холодное, металлическое. Это оказались наручники. И не какие-нибудь игровые, с мягкой вкладкой, а строгие, такими сковывают заключенных. От наручников у Траффи остались следы на запястьях.  
Траффи очень медленно сел и кое-как свел колени. Промеж ног было горячо и мокро от смазки и все болело. Кажется, его долго ебали и не просто так, а со сцепкой.  
Не сразу, но Траффи припомнил отдельные моменты: он сам жался к Доффи, сам лез ему в штаны. По первому же требованию послушно вылизал его член, даже пососал во рту головку – сколько поместилось. Сам насаживался, скакал на этом толстом члене и кричал. Сам спизднул что-то о Смокере и наручниках… тут память Траффи давала сбой, но одна картина виделась четко.  
Доффи хрипло спрашивал: ты плохой омега?  
Траффи еле проговаривал сквозь стоны: д-да…  
Доффи злился и улыбался одновременно: и что мне с тобой делать, Ло?  
И Траффи сам сказал: наказать, меня нужно наказать, я был плохим.  
Ну, видать, его и наказали. И, вероятно, он сам хотел, чтобы его отпиздили так сильно. В новогоднюю ночь желания должны сбываться, ведь так?  
Траффи вновь откинулся на кровать. Он опять перевозбудился. Это было нормально, течка ведь как-никак. Да вот только стояло у него не просто так, а на то, что Доффи его строго наказал.  
Траффи наскоро подрочил, но это не принесло облегчения. Ему хотелось альфу на поебаться. И не какого-нибудь, а обязательно своего. От этой отвратительной беспомощности и зависимости хотелось взвыть. И он уже почти взвыл, но тут в комнату вошел Доффи.  
– Держи, – Доффи с порога швырнул ему блистер омежьих таблеток для снятия симптомов, приблизился, сел на кровать и сунул Траффи под нос кружку с отваром. – Прими три таблетки и запей.  
Дофламинго выглядел серьезным и собранным – редкое зрелище. Траффи быстро принял лекарство.  
– У меня есть для тебя задание, – Доффи забрал у него пустую кружку. – Ты должен кое-что сделать для семьи. Если не справишься, я подберу для тебя задачу полегче. Но мы очень на тебя рассчитываем конкретно в этом деле.  
– Тогда дай мне блокираторы, – помрачнел Траффи. – Какое задание в течку?  
– Ты вечером пойдешь в омежью консультацию, – удивил его Дофламинго. – Там самое место омегам в течке. Я устроил тебя туда на должность хирурга и терапевта, помощника доктора Дитриха.  
– Но…  
– Ты должен дослушать, Ло. Я не буду объяснять дважды, – Доффи прижал палец к его губам. – Сегодня на консультацию придет один интересующий нашу семью омега. Ты должен познакомиться с ним и подружиться. Поэтому удачно, что у тебя течка, – к течным омегам другие течные омеги мягче и терпимее, сразу проникаются симпатией.  
Он немного помолчал и продолжил, неприятно улыбаясь:  
– Когда ты его увидишь, то сразу поймешь, что сможешь с ним сойтись. Он сирота, приютский, прошедший работный дом. Как и тебя, его забрали в семью, только уже в старшем возрасте. Этот омега, как и ты, Ло, обучен фехтованию, стрельбе, рукопашному бою и пилотированию военных шаттлов. Будь с ним начеку.  
Траффи весь подобрался. Всерьез заинтересовался.  
Дофламинго рассеянно погладил его по голове:  
– Альфа этого омеги – Эрвин Смит – мешает бизнесу нашей семьи. Он перешел нам дорогу. Нам нужен товар, который производит его фирма. Мы предложили Смиту высокую цену и отличные условия сделки. Но он упорно отказывается. Поэтому мы собираем о нем информацию и внедряем своих людей в его окружение. Ты понимаешь, Ло?  
– Угу, – Траффи обхватил голову руками – несмотря на выпитый лечебный отвар, она кружилась. Того и гляди, башка треснет от боли.  
Он решил на все соглашаться и не спорить. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что, скорее всего, Доффи просто хочет контролировать его – дал задание, устроил на работу. Ну, пусть поконтролирует пока. У Траффи не было сил сопротивляться, да и попрактиковаться с известным доктором Дитрихом – полезный опыт.  
– Мне надо… – Траффи попытался сосредоточиться. – Мне надо зайти к одному знакомому. У него на квартире часть моих вещей, там книги и конспекты по омежьей гинекологии. Мне придется пару часов позаниматься, иначе я налеплю горбух. Это же не мой профиль – течные омеги. В общем, я возьму книги и поеду к доктору Дитриху.  
Доффи неприятно улыбнулся, провел языком по влажным губам:  
– Если ты собрался к Луффи – я не разрешаю.  
– Я собрался к Юстассу Киду, – Траффи злобно посмотрел на него. – И если я захочу к Луффи, я, блядь, пойду к Луффи.  
– Детка-5 приготовила для тебя одежду, – Доффи опять слышал только себя. – В твоих шмотках лучше не показываться у элитного доктора Дитриха.  
– Хорошо, – буркнул Траффи, подумав, что в ярком прикиде Доффи тоже вообще-то не стоит появляться в приличных местах.  
– Умойся и приведи себя в порядок, – Дофламинго коснулся пальцами его щеки. – Выглядишь потасканным и похмельным.  
Траффи хотел послать его на хер, но Доффи предупредительно зажал ему рот ладонью:  
– Быстро поднялся, умылся, оделся прилично, позавтракал, выпил отвар и поехал выполнять задание.  
Доффи достал из кармана полосатых брюк карточку и близко поднес её к глазам Траффи:  
– Моя кредитка взамен той, что ты потерял. Можешь её выбрасывать, дарить, терять, сжигать, что угодно. Я дам тебе новую.  
Он постучал Траффи по лбу карточкой и весело добавил:  
– Иди к своему Юстассу. Но если ты раздвинешь ноги и дашь этому альфе себя отыметь, или возьмешь у него в рот, или как ты обычно отдаешься своим ебарям, я уж не знаю… В общем, в течку я тебе не разрешаю трахаться с другими альфами. Ослушаешься – побью скакалкой. Понятно?  
Траффи собирался ответить, что нехрен им командовать, но просто не смог. И не потому, что ему все еще закрывали рот ладонью. И даже не потому, что боялся порки прыгалками. В течке он просто не мог перечить своему альфе.  
Доффи отпустил его:  
– Если сегодня будешь вести себя хорошо, то я постараюсь вечером освободиться пораньше и провести с тобой время, Ло.


	2. Флэшбек Ло и Кида

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Флэшбек знакомства Кида и Ло, который может читаться, как самостоятельная история.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Эта часть-флэшбек посвящена пейрингу Кид/Ло, её написал мой замечательный соавтор. Спасибо ему большое!  
> 2\. NC-17, нецензурная лексика, БДСМ
> 
> Мой арт  
> 

Знакомство Траффи с Юстассом началось с того, что они посрались, потом подрались, а потом закономерно нажрались.   
Проснувшись на хате у Юстасса с жуткого похмелья, они полдня угрюмо бродили по дому, поправляя здоровье пивом и стараясь поменьше общаться. Траффи и сам не понимал, почему сразу же не свалил к себе. Наверное, ему просто было лень двигаться. К тому же на улице шел дождь, а у Юстасса был балкон, который можно было распахнуть настежь и наслаждаться прохладой пасмурного дня, не намокнув при этом. Для гудящей головы Траффи это был идеальный вариант. Ближе к вечеру им захотелось есть, и Юстасс соорудил из имеющихся в доме продуктов что-то приемлемое для отравленных алкоголем организмов. Он щедро поделился жратвой, и в благодарность за гостеприимство Траффи вправил ему выбитое – им же самим – плечо и обработал ушибы и ссадины.   
После этого как-то само собой они оказались в одной постели. Скорее всего, из-за того, что Траффи лечил Юстасса прямо на этой самой постели. Его профессиональных прикосновений оказалось достаточно, чтобы Юстасса повело. После пары поцелуев они вяло подрочили друг другу, и Юстасс полез Траффи в задницу. По-быстрому присунул… и тут же услышал ядовитый комментарий о размерах своего достоинства по сравнению с членами альф.   
К удивлению Траффи, Юстасс ничуть не обиделся, а хмыкнул и поведал ему о том, что тот зря в нем сомневается, дескать, он умеет удовлетворять привередливых омег, даже несмотря на скромный по их меркам размер. И не обманул. В арсенале Юстасса нашлось немало весьма любопытных девайсов, с помощью которых он ловко компенсировал не только отсутствие узла, но и толщину ствола.   
В Траффи, наверное, еще никогда не пихали столько игрушек. Причем у Юстасса были не только всякие хитрые шарики, вибраторы и насадки на пенис. Его арсенал для БДСМ-игр поражал воображение. Причем в его исполнении это был БДСМ-лайт, что Траффи более чем устраивало.   
Юстасс был даже не прочь поменяться с Траффи местами. Для разнообразия. А еще очень быстро выяснилось, что сильнее всего его заводит вариант, когда над ним доминирует пассивный партнер. Юстасс оказался склонен к мазохизму.  
Фантазия Траффи пошла вразнос. В какой-то момент ему стало казаться, что Юстасс – идеальный партнер для него. Ему нравилось, что Юстасс ему дает, но еще больше нравилось доминировать. Нравилось подолгу скакать на члене связанного Юстасса, беспокоясь только о собственном удовольствии. Нравилось заставлять Юстасса отсасывать себе, не позволяя прикоснуться к собственному члену. Нравилось дрочить у него на глазах, когда сам Юстасс не мог даже пошевелиться, зафиксированный и с большим вибратором в заднице. Нравилось брать у него в рот, доводить почти до пика и отстраняться за несколько секунд до оргазма. И так несколько раз подряд, пока Юстасс не начинал дергаться, как припадочный, и униженно умолять дать ему кончить. Он хныкал, как течная омега, и Траффи испытывал от этого особое злорадное удовольствие. Зато потом измученный Юстасс кончал фонтаном, плача от счастья. Долго приходил в себя, жалуясь на боль во всем теле, но ни разу всерьез не наехал на Траффи за его выкрутасы, только повторял, прижимаясь к нему и всхлипывая: «Какой же ты жестокий, Ло… Я тебя обожаю. Но какая же ты сволочь… Как только тебя альфы терпят!»  
В самом начале их отношений Траффи частенько и сам оказывался в роли жертвы, позволяя Юстассу удовлетворить свои садистские наклонности. Не то чтобы он полностью ему доверял, но после фирменных наказаний от Дофламинго любые ухищрения Юстасса казались Траффи детской забавой. Пары сессий хватило, чтобы убедиться, что Юстасс не причинит ему серьезного вреда. Можно было расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Впрочем, иногда Траффи одолевала паранойя, и ему начинало казаться, что Юстасс зашел слишком далеко, унизив его или заставив страдать сильнее и дольше обычного. Он не признавался в том, что чем-то недоволен, но затаивал обиду и в следующий раз, когда они менялись ролями, отыгрывался на Юстассе по полной программе. Причем Юстасс далеко не сразу просёк, за что именно его наказывают. И что вообще наказывают.  
– Мстительная ты сука, Ло, – заявил ему Юстасс, когда наконец догадался о причинах и следствиях. – Ты же мог просто сказать, что тебе не в кайф. Тебе не приходило это в голову?   
Траффи только безразлично пожал плечами, методично смазывая исполосованную спину и растраханную задницу Юстасса заживляющей мазью. Он действительно был мстительной сукой – к чему отрицать очевидное? Тем более что Юстассу он нравился и таким. Тот сам это признавал. Правда, почти перестал над ним доминировать, чтобы ненароком не обидеть вздорного и злопамятного омегу. Но это несильно повлияло на их отношения, им по-любому было хорошо вместе.   
Траффи подсадил Юстасса на медкинк. Даже медицинскую форму как-то приволок и настоящие инструменты. Некоторые Юстасса не на шутку пугали, но его заводила возможность побывать в шкуре омеги на приеме у врача.   
– Бедные омеги, – сказал он с чувством после очередного «медосмотра». – С ними такое каждый раз проделывают? Это всё так унизительно…   
– Заткнись, а не то в следующий раз приму у тебя роды, – Траффи ухмыльнулся самой сатанинской из своих улыбок.  
Пугать Юстасса было весело, потому что он почти всегда вёлся. И принимался всерьез задабривать Траффи, чтобы тот не сделал с ним ничего из обещанного.   
Юстасс был классным оружейником и крутым спецом по механизмам. Он надарил Траффи кучу полезных в его работе инструментов и неплохо пополнил арсенал. Причем чаще всего это были штучные экземпляры, выполненные с учетом индивидуальных требований заказчика.   
Траффи никогда ничего ему не дарил, зато лечил его травмы. Чаще всего он наносил их Юстассу сам, но иногда приходилось штопать раны посерьезнее - ножевые и колотые, полученные в бандитских потасовках и схватках с полицией. Пару раз потребовалось извлекать из его тела пули, а ожоги, полученные Юстассом в мастерской, Траффи даже не взялся бы сосчитать. Так что на Юстассе можно было бесконечно оттачивать навыки хирурга.   
У Юстасса вообще было немало достоинств. У него была просторная и относительно чистая хата с кучей удобных прибамбасов. Он худо-бедно умел готовить, был чистоплотен и редко водил к себе шумные компании. Он любил свою берлогу, можно сказать, был домоседом, но вдвоем они частенько выбирались на улицу, чтобы не одуреть окончательно от сидения в четырех стенах. Гуляли, ходили в кино, в клубы, затаривались жратвой, изредка баловались легкими наркотиками и вместе ловили глюки или впадали в эксгибиционизм, шокируя своим аморальным поведением прохожих и тех, кому посчастливилось занять соседние места в кинозале.   
Платил за развлечения всегда Юстасс. С ним было весело и ненапряжно. У Траффи ни с кем не было таких долгих и разнузданных секс-марафонов, как с ним. Да и таких длительных отношений до него ни с кем не получалось. Но все-таки у Юстасса имелся один существенный недостаток. Поскольку он был бетой, то совершенно не просекал того момента, когда у Траффи начиналась течка. Он вел себя с ним так же, как и всегда, не понимая, насколько омеге важно, чтобы ему в этот период дарили всё свое внимание без остатка. И если альфе некоторое пренебрежение еще можно было простить, то бете – никогда. Да бета и не смогла бы дать течной омеге то, что ей нужно. Прежде всего – много традиционной и качественной ебли.   
В первую течку они здорово поцапались, но все-таки помирились, потому что разобидевшийся Траффи не смог долго страдать в одиночестве, вылез из ванной, в которой заперся, и снизошел до объяснений, что и как должен делать Юстасс, чтобы удовлетворить изводящуюся без альфы омегу. Юстасс честно расстарался, хотя потом пару дней о сексе даже думать не мог. И боялся, что теперь навсегда останется асексуалом, но Траффи быстро его в этом разубедил.   
Во вторую течку оба валялись с гриппом, поэтому трахались сравнительно редко и без особого энтузиазма. Юстасс ржал и говорил, что теперь знает, что такое рутинный супружеский секс. У Траффи была температура, поэтому подобные шутки ему в тот момент казались забавными. Он был плаксивым и несчастным, даже несмотря на прохладный компресс и поданный в постель целебный отвар. Трахаться всё равно хотелось, но не было сил.   
А вот в третью течку всё пошло наперекосяк.   
В первый же день Юстасс выбесил Траффи тем, что уехал с утра пораньше отвозить срочный заказ и вернулся только во второй половине дня. Траффи к тому моменту уже буквально лез на стенку и был готов отдаться соседу по этажу – здоровенному альфе из клана Хейлов, глубоко женатому и счастливому в браке, но, к своему несчастью, учуявшему Траффи, когда тот курил на балконе. Голым.  
Юстасс вернулся злой и, не обращая внимания на Траффи, сразу же полез в Сеть, а потом повис на телефоне, заказывая какие-то детали. Видите ли, его драгоценную любимую тачку зацепил крылом какой-то ушлепок, и теперь ей требуется срочный ремонт. Отложить на пару дней его, разумеется, нельзя!   
Во время течки у Траффи многое вылетало из головы, в том числе и то, что Юстасс ни хера не чует и даже не догадывается, что находится на волосок от мучительной смерти. К счастью для себя, Юстасс правильно истолковал выражение лица Траффи, когда тот уже наматывал на кулак удавку, чтобы прикончить своего тупорылого сожителя.   
Юстасс здраво рассудил, что его аэрокар немного подождет. Тем и спасся. Но злопамятный Траффи всё равно на нем отыгрался за несколько часов суходрочки. После очередного раунда он, не спрашивая разрешения и даже не предупредив, проколол связанному Юстассу соски и вставил штанги для пирсинга. Тот был в шоке и некоторое время возмущался, но как-то без огонька. Траффи был разочарован. Он, честно говоря, рассчитывал на более бурную реакцию. Во время течки он любил сильные ощущения. А Юстасс, казалось, был даже доволен. Это раздражало.   
Позже Траффи понял, что Юстасс воспринял его поступок не как наказание, а как некий символ – знак того, что их связь перешла на новый уровень.   
Юстасс ошибался. Траффи планировал его именно наказать, и не просто так, а чтобы осталось напоминание в виде дырок или в виде шрамов, если Юстасс предпочтет избавиться от пирсинга. И то, как он прореагировал, окончательно вывело Траффи из равновесия.   
Не сказав ни слова, он схватил куртку и выскочил за дверь, жалея только о том, что не оставил скотину Юстасса связанным. Он развязал его, в тайне рассчитывая, что тот попытается дать ему по морде, и можно будет ответить ему тем же, а потом уступить и отдаться. Вызверившийся Юстасс трахал его жестче, и во время течки Траффи это вполне устраивало. Но и тут всё пошло не так, как он планировал.   
Раздосадованный Траффи дошел до того, что решил позвонить Дофламинго, нахамить ему, а потом заявиться в гости и получить заслуженную взбучку. В тот момент ему так хотелось, чтобы его жестко выебали, что этот вариант казался ему всё более привлекательным. Он даже достал телефон, чтобы набрать ненавистный номер, но тут трубка завибрировала и на экране высветилось имя его нового знакомого – Мугивары Луффи.   
В результате с ним-то Траффи и провел всю течку, даже не подумав сообщить Юстассу, где его носит. Заявившись к нему спустя неделю, чтобы забрать кое-какие вещи, он искренне удивился, когда Юстасс набросился на него с кулаками. И еще сильнее удивился, когда Юстасс жутко расстроился, после того как он честно ему рассказал, где был и что делал.   
О причинах столь странного поведения Траффи догадался гораздо позже, почти случайно узнав от общих знакомых, что было потом. В тот момент он предпочел сразу же свалить, чтобы не выслушивать истерики Юстасса. Да и не было у него тогда времени на выяснение отношений.  
Оказалось, Юстасс надолго впал в депрессию, запил и жаловался по пьяни всем встречным-поперечным, что скотина Трафальгар его бросил, даже не объяснив причину. Траффи прифигел и тут же поехал к Юстассу, чтобы во всем разобраться. Виноватым он себя не чувствовал, но и оставлять всё как есть не хотел.   
Юстасс к тому моменту уже вышел из запоя и более-менее успокоился. Говорил он с Траффи сухо, вел себя неприветливо, но когда думал, что тот не видит, кидал на него тоскливые взгляды. А еще Траффи понял, что Юстасс жутко ревнует его к Луффи и злится на них обоих. Этого он совсем не мог понять и тоже начал злиться на Юстасса, пока до него не дошло, в чем тут дело.  
Будучи бетой, Юстасс даже не догадывался, почему и он, и Мугивара находятся в совершенно равной ситуации. Траффи – запечатленный омега, а значит, для них обоих одинаково недосягаем. Его нельзя сделать своим, нельзя присвоить, нельзя привязать к себе и не рекомендуется любить. Трахать – пожалуйста, сколько угодно, но ничего больше. Юстасс этого не понял и втрескался в него, даже не представляя, насколько это тупо и безнадежно. Безнадежно тупо. И Траффи ничем не мог тут помочь. Он так ему и сказал. Умолчал только об одном: кто именно его альфа. Этого Юстассу лучше было не знать. 

Они помирились. Формально. Иногда даже тусили вместе и трахались, но, честно говоря, это было уже не то. Не было того бесшабашного угара, как в начале их знакомства. Юстасс относился к нему по-особенному, это было заметно, но Траффи держал его на некотором расстоянии, чтобы тот не увяз еще глубже. Ни к чему это было.  
Пирсинг в сосках Юстасс так и оставил. Таскал те дурацкие тяжеленные штанги, пока Траффи не подарил ему изящные серебряные колечки. Они радовали глаз и были куда более функциональны.   
– Садюга ты, Ло, – скулил Юстасс, когда Траффи цеплял к ним цепочку и тянул на себя во время ебли. Или прикусывал и тянул. Или выкручивал. Или привешивал свинцовые шарики.   
– Не ной. Я знаю, что тебе это нравится, – отвечал ему Траффи.   
– Да с чего ты взял?! – возмущался Юстасс.   
– Потому что нам нравится одно и то же, – пожимал плечами Траффи и тянул сильнее.  
– Блядь! Вот же блядь! – матерился Юстасс и кончал, стоило Траффи расстегнуть ремешок на его члене.   
– Вот видишь, – ухмылялся Траффи, продолжая теребить замученные соски.   
– Скотина ты, – отзывался Юстасс сквозь слезы. – Бессердечная скотина. Но как же с тобой хорошо. Как же, блядь, с тобой хорошо…

Траффи тоже было с ним хорошо, он скучал по их угарным вечеринкам, по БДСМ-сессиям и по неуклюжей, но искренней заботе Юстасса. Он привык к Юстассу, но теперь следовало отвыкать. Пусть лучше Юстасс считает его сволочью за то, что он свалил от него к Луффи. Пусть лучше ненавидит, чем на что-то надеется. Дело ведь совсем не в Луффи.   
Он - домашняя зверушка Дофламинго на длинном поводке. Доффи потянет, и на шее Траффи затянется петля - тоньше нити и прочнее алмаза. В любой момент по прихоти Дофламинго поводок из длинного может стать коротким. И что тогда? Траффи старался об этом не думать.


	3. Первый день в омежьей консультации

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трафальгар Ло отправляется на работу в клинику доктора Дитриха и ведет прием как врач-омеголог. Он знакомится со Стайлзом Стилински и Риваем Аккерманом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Продолжение основного сюжета.  
> 2\. Вкрапления Эрвин/Ривай, упоминания Дерек/Стайлз.  
> 3\. Доктор Дитрих - собирательный оригинальный образ докторов-извращенцев. Внешне базируется на портрете Дитриха из "Атаки Титанов", но по характеру не имеет к нему отношения.
> 
> Мой арт  
> 

В сумеречный сырой полдень густо валил снег.  
До спального района у портовых доков, в котором жил Юстасс Кид, Траффи конвоировали Детка-5 и Буйвол. Одному ему и шагу ступить не давали.   
"Ты нуждаешься во мне! – восклицала Детка-5. – Я на пушечный выстрел не подпущу к тебе ни одного чужого альфу!"  
От каждого её вопля Траффи морщился – болела голова.   
Он велел Детке и Буйволу ждать его снаружи и вошел в полутемный, воняющий пролитым пивом подъезд. Медленно поднялся на третий этаж и пнул обшарпанную дверь, из-за которой доносилась громкая музыка:  
– Открывай, Юстасс.  
За дверью наступила тишина. Долго не раздавалось ни единого шороха.   
Траффи постучал ножнами катаны:  
– Юстасс, мать твою, поздно прятаться! Ты дома. Открывай.  
Механик, рэкетир, участник боев без правил и нелегальный торговец оружием, Юстасс уже не в первый раз проделывал один и тот же финт. Затихарялся и прикидывался мертвым в надежде, что Траффи отступится и уйдет.  
– Юстасс! – еще громче заорал Траффи. – Открой, у меня есть деньги!  
– Не врешь? – дверь мгновенно отворилась, высунулась рука, ухватила Траффи за локоть и рывком затянула в квартиру.   
– Не вру. У меня деньги на кредитке. Много, – Траффи щурился во тьме прихожей. – Отдам тебе все долги.  
– Ого! – Юстасс разулыбался. – Дела в гору пошли? О-о-о, ты и одет как богатое мудло.  
Траффи помрачнел. Ему пришлось напялить на себя черный костюм с бледно-синей рубашкой, а поверх черное длинное пальто. Типа прилично оделся. Ему только шапку разрешили свою оставить.   
– Давай мои книги с конспектами, – Траффи без приглашения зашел на захламленную кухню и полез в шкафчик за бухлом. Уже держа в руках бутылку мартини, вспомнил, что, во-первых, ему не стоит пить, а во-вторых, что-то он совсем отупел с этой течкой.  
Траффи прижался лбом к дверце холодильника, остужая голову, проклиная Доффи и вспоминая Луффи.

– Кто это? Они с тобой? – Юстасс сквозь узкую щель жалюзи смотрел во двор.   
Траффи знал, что Юстасс там видит. В сумраке на низком заборе у детской площадки сидели Детка и Буйвол. Детка курила, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая сапожком на тонкой шпильке, а Буйвол что-то жрал.   
– Они же из группировки Джокера, – Юстасс, хмурясь, обернулся к Траффи. – Только не говори, что ты с ним связался.  
Траффи выдержал паузу. Он убрал мартини обратно в шкафчик, стряхнул со стула россыпь шестеренок от какого-то механизма из тех, что свинчивал на кухне Юстасс, и уселся. Траффи умалчивал о своей связи с Дофламинго. А если и говорил, то скрывал то, что они запечатленные альфа и омега.  
– Сейчас мне придется поработать с людьми Джокера, – скучающим тоном заявил Траффи. – Он выкупил тот район, в котором моя мастерская и операционная.   
– А-а, – Юстасс улыбнулся и понимающе закивал, выкопал из-под металлического хлама в углу кухни пакет с книгами и тетрадями. – Легче уж выполнить задание Джокера, чем выморозиться, бросить мастерскую и переехать. Джокеру лучше не отказывать, страшный человек.  
Траффи ответно кивнул, внимательнее посмотрел на Юстасса. Тот выглядел усталым и помятым, как скомканный лист бумаги. Какой-то бледно-зеленый, с опухшими глазами и щетиной на щеках. Красные волосы торчали клочками в разные стороны, с правой стороны были опалены, а на скуле виднелся ожог.  
– Я подвыпил, и ко мне пришла гениальная идея, – Юстасс засмеялся и указал пальцем на свою скулу. – Схватил инструменты, материалы и давай паять паяльником. Паял-паял и допаялся.   
– Ты дурак, Юстасс, – Траффи забрал у него пакет с книгами. – Давай сюда мини-терминал, я туда скину тебе денег с кредитки.   
– Нехило ты подзаработал к праздникам, – присвистнул Юстасс, увидев цифры на мониторе. – Ты что – взвинтил цены на операции? Или нет… ты чего, занял у Джокера? Нет, я тогда эти деньги не возьму, мне таких проблем не нужно…  
– Ты что, в новогоднюю ночь внезапно стал трусом? – мрачно спросил Траффи. – Хватит ссаться по поводу и без. Это мои деньги. Чем тебя Джокер так запугал?  
– А ты не знаешь? – Юстасс уселся прямо на стол, уронив со скатерти разобранный пистолет: детали брякнули. – Все об этом говорили, правда, шепотом. Джокер где-то с месяц назад пришел в полицейский участок, как раз после того, как тебя арестовали за разборки с поножовщиной, но потом выпустили. Ну вот, он пришел прямо к офицеру Смокеру и почему-то избил его. Хер знает, из-за чего они посрались, но их разнимали, потому что Джокер чуть не убил офицера прямо в полицейском участке. И все ему, Джокеру, с рук сошло.   
– Он же из семьи Донкихот, им многое позволено, – безучастно проговорил Траффи и сменил тему: – Юстасс, сделаешь для меня кое-что за отдельную плату? Подари от меня Луффи какое-нибудь хорошее ионное ружье. Сделаешь сегодня же? И передай на словах, что у меня важное дело, но скоро я освобожусь.   
Юстасс открыл было рот, но Траффи жестом прервал:  
– Возьми себе пять процентов от стоимости ружья – и молчи о том, на кого я сейчас работаю. Или я обеспечу тебе проблемы. Много.

В вагоне аэропоезда, стиснутый с боков Деткой и Буйволом, Траффи читал конспекты об омежьей половой дисфункции, но думал все больше о Смокере и Доффи. Отчего они подрались? Неужели потому, что он, Траффи, дал Смокеру, а Доффи почуял запах его смазки и все понял? А если он все понял и приревновал, то почему еще тогда, месяц назад, ни словом не упрекнул Траффи? Почему сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, если так обозлился?

Доктор Дитрих принял Траффи холодно, был вежлив, но отстранен. Корректно попросил переодеться в медицинскую униформу, но перед этим принять душ с глушащим запахи составом. Кажется, Дитриха нервировал и, возможно, даже волновал в сексуальном плане запах Траффи. По крайней мере, Дитрих совершенно без всякого повода за кратким разговором прикасался к Траффи – то за локоть тронет, то за плечо. Потом доктор сам себя поймал на этом, сделался еще суше и строже, отодвинулся подальше и стал быстро-быстро перелистывать журнал посещений.  
На переодевшегося с бело-зеленую униформу Траффи он даже не взглянул – швырнул ему через стол какие-то отчеты и бланки:  
– Если бы я знал, какой красивый омега у господина Донкихота, я бы не согласился взять тебя на работу. Сделай все возможное, чтобы не отвлекать меня. Какой у тебя день течки?  
Траффи несколько офигел от того, что кто-то считает его красивым, ответил не сразу:  
– Второй. Или первый. Она со вчерашнего вечера началась.  
– О боже, – Дитрих потер лоб. – Я уже привык к течным омежкам. И даже их половые органы меня уже не возбуждают – насмотрелся за практику. Но иногда бывают же исключения… О боже, Ло…  
– Трафальгар, – поправил его Траффи.  
– Сегодня это для меня слишком сложно, – хмуро сказал Дитрих. – Я пил, не просыхая, еще за неделю до праздника. И сегодня я слегка пьян. Поэтому, коллега, прием пациентов придется вести тебе. А я отсижусь в своем кабинете – можешь ко мне заглядывать, если возникнут серьезные вопросы.  
Дитрих опять пролистал журнал:  
– Сейчас у нас будет Стайлз Стилински. Ему говори, что у него все в норме, не слушай жалоб, он все выдумывает, ему просто плохо с похмелья. Потом придет Ривай Аккерман. Вот его слушай внимательно, задавай много вопросов. Он недоразвитый, в детстве наголодавшийся омега. Тщательно осмотри его. Если увидишь синяки или следы от порки ремнем – не обращай внимания, это нормально. 

– Я был пьян. И Дерек был пьян, – жалобно говорил Стайлз – высокий и немного нелепый омега с живой мимикой. – Я не помню, была ли у нас случка с узлом. А если была, то, значит, я беременный? А маленький может родиться больным из-за того, что я пил мартини?  
– При современном уровне медицины и контроле за течением беременности, – в третий раз мрачно повторил Траффи, – риски рождения нездорового потомства сведены к четверти процента.  
– Но вы, как омега и будущая мать, понимаете меня? – воззвал Стайлз. – Мне страшно, что я навредил нашим с Дереком будущим волчаткам!  
– Как будущая мать, – процедил Траффи, – я советую вам, а еще лучше вашему альфе пить противозачаточные за два-три часа до предполагаемой случки. Если вы пока не планируете беременность, конечно. Также могу сказать, что, поскольку вы запечатленная пара, то жизнеспособность вашего потомства выше, чем у случайных партнеров.   
– Вы хотите сказать, что я буду плохой матерью? – насторожился Стайлз. – У вас у самого дети есть?  
– Мы говорим о вас, а не обо мне, – Траффи постучал карандашом по бланку мед.листа.  
– А скольких детей вы хотите? – не унимался Стайлз. – Я хочу двоих, а потом еще двоих, когда отойду от родов и приведу фигуру в порядок. А вы будете кормить грудью? Хотя, да-да, не говорите, я понимаю, у вас недостаток веса и кормление грудью навредит, верно?  
"Дофламинго отправил меня в Чистилище", – подумал Траффи, на мгновение закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть пациента.   
Траффи вдохнул и тихо медленно выдохнул, открыл глаза:  
– Прием окончен. Будем ждать вас в среду, через неделю. 

После Чистилища Траффи попал в Рай.  
На него спокойно и холодно смотрели серые прозрачные глаза. Ривай Аккерман сухо, четко, точно отвечал на все вопросы Траффи и ничего не спрашивал сам. Он совсем не походил на течного, озабоченного омегу. Только легкая печаль и потерянность, да медленные, экономные движения выдавали его дискомфорт. Он испытывал боль, потому что дал своему альфе с узлом, хотя мало был для этого приспособлен. Он больше всего походил на хорошо сложенного, поджарого бету с широкими плечами и узкими бедрами.  
Траффи, осматривая его, дивился тому, какой он узкий, неэластичный. В Ривая с трудом можно было ввести два пальца в латексных перчатках. У него внутри было горячо и сухо – почти нет смазки даже в течку. И натерто членом его альфы так, что нужно было обработать заживляющим кремом.   
– Мне придется использовать зеркало, – предупредил Траффи и зачем-то успокаивающе погладил Ривая по напряженному бедру. – Нужен визуальный осмотр слизистой.   
Почему-то ему хотелось утешить и покомфортить этого омегу. Возможно, потому, что он был маленьким, ужасающе миниатюрным, даже до плеча не доставал Траффи. Или потому, что ему тоже было больно от проникновения с узлом. Траффи не мог точно определить. 

Уличный фонарь светил ярко.   
Они стояли в узком проулке у аварийного выхода из омежьей консультации и курили.   
– Я курю назло своему альфе, – Траффи выдохнул облако дыма, смахнул ладонью налипший на воротник мокрый снег.  
– Он тебе запрещает? – Ривай поглядел на Траффи искоса, с прищуром, обхватил сигарету бледными губами.  
– Нет, – сказал Траффи и удивился, услышав в ответ лишь негромкое "понимаю".   
– У тебя татуировки и пирсинг, – Ривай стряхнул пепел. – Я однажды хотел сделать с собой что-то такое. Не потому, что я люблю тату, нет, они бы меня раздражали. Я хотел сделать это из вредности.  
– Твой альфа бы рассердился? – Траффи неосознанно провел рукой по буквам, вытатуированным на пальцах.   
– Не совсем. Поэтому я и не сделал, – сказал Ривай, и Траффи прекрасно его понял. Если бы он сам знал, что не выбесит Доффи своим татушками и пирсингом, что ничего ему этим не докажет, может, и не стал бы делать наколки.   
– Бьет он тебя? – негромко спросил Траффи, когда они медленно двинулись к широкой аллее – на свет гирлянд и уютной вывески "Кофейня: свежие чизкейки". В этом дорогом районе, близком к центру Мегаполиса, все было сказочно, как в доброй детской книжке с картинками. Совсем не так, как во тьме загаженного отходами заводов пригорода с полузаброшенными складами и проржавевшими портовыми доками.   
Ривай сунул руки в карманы пальто, поднялся на поребрик и пошагал по нему, чтобы быть чуть выше рядом с Траффи:  
– Ты из-за моих синяков спрашиваешь? Да, иногда порет, но только если я провинюсь.  
– Часто бывает? – Траффи вышвырнул окурок в урну – в таком красивом квартале не хотелось сорить.  
Ривай неопределенно пожал плечами, по его лицу скользили разноцветные отсветы. Он кивнул на катану Траффи:  
– Тебе альфа разрешает ходить с оружием? Мне Смит запретил носить даже нож.   
– Почему он тебе запретил? – удивился Траффи. – А чем отбиваться в случае чего? Надо хотя бы пистолет при себе иметь.  
– Вот и я так считаю, – мрачно согласился Ривай. – А он говорит, что нечего ночью соваться в старые спальные районы и шариться по нелегальным клубам.   
Они вышли на аллею, и Ривай посмотрел на старинные часы у фонарного столба:  
– Мне пора на аэропоезд.   
– Мне тоже на станцию.  
Они продолжили совместный путь, и за неспешным, часто прерывающимся на длинные паузы разговором Траффи узнал, что каждый вечер Ривай ждет своего альфу с работы. Убирает дом, стирает и гладит одежду, готовит ужин.   
И это путешествие по заснеженной тихой аллее, и эта беседа казались Траффи странным сном. Он, конечно, слышал о примерных омегах, хозяюшках, хороших женах. Но не думал, что Ривай Аккерман из таких. Физически развитое тело, движения, выдающие подготовку по рукопашному бою, – это все как-то не вязалось с образом хозяюшки. Скорее напоминало Детку-5, живое оружие и горничную одновременно. Но, черт возьми, Ривай совсем не походил на Детку по характеру.  
– Я никогда ничего такого не делал для альфы, – признался Траффи, стоя рядом с Риваем у электронного табло расписания аэропоездов. – Он тебя заставляет?  
– Нет. Я просто люблю уборку и стирку, – Ривай не смотрел на Траффи, чтобы не задирать голову. – Готовить мне не слишком нравится, но…  
Он махнул рукой, мол, но все равно готовлю.

Они обменялись номерами телефонов и кодами Сети, и Ривай уехал, а Траффи еще минут десять ждал своего поезда. Из-за информационного стенда вывернул безмолвный конвой – дымящая сигаретой Детка и поедающий чипсы Буйвол.  
Траффи в глубокой задумчивости наблюдал, как падает снег.   
Поначалу Траффи показалось, что у Ривая жестокий, угнетающий его альфа. Но к концу разговора стало ясно, что альфа там, кажется, просто идеальный. Заботливый, внимательный, ласковый, в меру строгий. И то, как он наказывает Ривая, совершенно не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, как пиздят Траффи.   
Устроившись вместе с конвоем у окна в пустом вагоне, Траффи почувствовал страшную усталость и тоску.   
А если бы Кора-сан был жив? Если бы он запечатлелся с Траффи? Они были бы такой же счастливой парой? Заботливый альфа и послушный, хоть иногда и своевольный омега?


	4. Рабочие будни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе в небольшом эпизоде упоминается персонаж манги "Наруто" - Какаши Хатаке (омега).  
> Персонаж выглядит в нашем прочтении так (мой арт):  
> 

В поместье Траффи принял горячий душ, переоделся в свое шмотье, поел, залил в себя травяной отвар и улегся на кровать. Уткнулся носом в подушку и с полчасика провел в глубокой и широкой рефлексии, то печалясь, то посмеиваясь над самим собой. Он знал, что таким сентиментальным его сделала течка. И знал, что чувство тоски и одиночества не пройдет, пока Доффи, его альфа, не обнимет и не приласкает. Эту тоску мог хоть немного развеять только энергичный Луффи – он бы затискал и зацеловал всего Траффи, он бы рассказал какую-нибудь смешную идиотскую историю…  
Мысли Траффи сбились со слезливо-романтичных на пошло-развратные. Сначала ему вспомнилось, как он вылизывал и сосал, глубоко заглатывая, напряженный горячий член Луффи. И как нетерпеливо насаживался на него... А потом почему-то все опять скатилось к быстрому жесткому траху со Смокером. Затем и вовсе преобразовалось в секс втроем.   
Траффи не выдержал, перевернулся на спину, расстегнул джинсы. Нет, он бы не согласился взять у Луффи в рот и одновременно подставить задницу под большой член Смокера. Нет-нет, что за извращенный бред… А вдруг об этом узнал бы Доффи, он бы рассердился и больно, очень больно наказал Траффи…  
– Развлекаешься? – Доффи вошел незаметно и уселся рядом с Траффи на кровать. – Детка и Буйвол доложили, что ты хорошо вел себя весь день. Хочешь, чтобы я побыл с тобой?  
– Уходи, – Траффи закрыл раскрасневшееся лицо сгибом локтя и замер, перестав дрочить.   
– Хорошо, – легко согласился Доффи. – У меня сейчас нет на тебя времени.  
Траффи закусил губу. Ему стало до одури обидно. Вот ведь! Обещал, что проведет с ним время, а самому, видите ли, некогда.   
– Расстроился? – Доффи никуда не ушел, он наклонился и жарко лизнул Траффи в шею. – Вижу, что расстроился. На самом деле я уже освободился. Просто хотел посмотреть на твою реакцию.  
Траффи хотел сказать ему что-нибудь обидное, но Доффи уже привычным жестом зажал ему рот ладонью:  
– Ты злишь меня, Ло. Не надо так. Сейчас ты будешь молчать и даваться. Говорить что-то кроме «да, господин» или «спасибо, господин» я тебе не разрешаю.  
Траффи вздрогнул, глядя в его хмурое лицо. Сейчас, в течку, он не мог противиться прямым приказам своего альфы. Пришлось послушно раздеться, лечь на живот и прогнуться, раздвигая ноги и подставляя задницу.   
Траффи молчал. И Доффи молчал. Он быстро и грубо пропихнул в Траффи два пальца, потрахал ими, чтобы немного растянуть дырку. Траффи было больновато, он заерзал, но затих, когда Доффи за загривок вжал его в кровать.   
Доффи не раздевался, лишь расстегнул свои брюки и присунул за пару коротких сильных толчков. Траффи глухо застонал, ему было больно и обидно – большой член альфы слишком жестко вколачивался внутрь, мучительно растягивая. Когда движения ускорились, а Траффи показалось, что его сейчас просто порвут, он не сдержался и тихо пожаловался:  
– Больно…  
Получил сильный шлепок ладонью по бедру и исправился:  
– Больно, господин…   
– Проси, чтобы я был ласковым, Ло, – Доффи остановился, поглаживая его по напряженной дрожащей спине. – Проси, или я опять выебу тебя так, что ноги не сведешь.  
Траффи сглотнул горечь и невнятно сбивчиво попросил, ненавидя за это самого себя. Доффи в ответ ничего не сказал, подхватил Траффи под живот, заставляя поднять задницу выше, и стал трахать медленнее, то постепенно проникая на всю длину до узла, то почти полностью вытаскивая, оставляя внутри лишь крупную горячую головку. Тискал Траффи за член, слегка надрачивая, трогал колечко пирсинга. Глубоко, но мягко засадил и прижался к Траффи, лапая, наглаживая.   
Траффи со стоном подался вперед, чуть снявшись с члена, и скользнул обратно, вновь плотно прижавшись к узлу. Хрипло проговорил:  
– Д-дай мне самому насадиться.  
Доффи отпустил его, вытащив член с явной неохотой. Уселся на кровати, довольно улыбаясь. Траффи устроился у Доффи на коленях, обнял за плечи, стараясь не смотреть на него.   
– Твоя любимая поза? – Доффи мокро лизнул его в ухо. – Тебе так приятнее всего, когда ты сам скачешь на члене?  
– Да… – Траффи не выдержал и сам полез к нему целоваться. Все-таки, если на чистоту, то Доффи целовался влажно, пошло, но так сладко, лучше всех… лучше всех…   
Траффи постыдно обкончался только от того, что сам насадился на его член. Но трахаться об Доффи не перестал и вскоре снова вскрикнул и кончил, а потом позволил пропихнуть внутрь узел и долго мучился, всхлипывая, потому что было больно, но приятно.

Было пасмурно, с неба падали отдельные крупные снежинки.  
Траффи уныло брел от станции поездов на работу, в омежью консультацию. Ночью он так натрахался, что теперь испытывал постоянный дискомфорт. И стыд. Перед другими альфами почему-то никогда не было так стыдно, как перед Доффи. Траффи точно не помнил, все было как в бреду, но кажется, он даже говорил Доффи, что ему нравится его большой толстый член. И называл Доффи «господин», и просил разрешения еще раз потрахаться об него.   
Короче, кошмар. Теперь Доффи точно напридумывает обидных шуточек и будет хохотать над Траффи. Правда, утром он над Траффи не издевался – был рассеянным, всё ронял, почти как Кора-сан, кое-как собрался и свалил на деловую встречу.  
Траффи так задумался, что в переулке задел плечом какого-то прохожего.  
– Прости, – сказал Траффи, не глядя.   
– Доброе утро, Трафальгар, – это оказался доктор Дитрих, сегодня он выглядел чуть лучше, почти трезвым. – Рад видеть тебя.  
– Доброе утро, – сухо проговорил Траффи, косясь на него.  
– До приема первого пациента еще час, – Дитрих пошел совсем близко к нему. – Может, в кофейне посидим немного, погреемся? Ты сладкое ешь?  
Траффи откровенно прихуел с Дитриха. Чего это он? Такой компанейский или такой озабоченный? Или у них, в «илитке», так принято? Черт их разберет.   
В кофейнях-кондитерских Траффи не бывал уже очень давно. С бандой Мугивары он обычно ходил по пивным, пиццериям и игорным домам. Вдвоем с Луффи они однажды поужинали в раменной. С Юстассом бывали в кинотеатре, где в темноте зала обжимались, а потом уснули до конца сеанса, и в суши-баре, где умудрились поссориться и подраться. Так что в последний раз в кафешку его, еще совсем маленького, водил Кора-сан.   
– Я не люблю сладкое, – с сомнением сказал Траффи, глядя на витрину с тортами.  
– А что-то ягодное или фруктовое? – подозрительный Дитрих не отвязался. 

В кафе было тепло, уютно и не людно.   
Они сидели за дальним столиком друг напротив друга. Дитрих пристально, в упор смотрел на Траффи, следил за каждым движением. Сначала Траффи не обращал на это внимания и спокойно пил зеленый чай с лимоном и имбирем, закусывая рисовыми крекерами, но постепенно цепкий внимательный взгляд начал смущать. Траффи вспомнилось, как он впервые встретил Юстасса и тот уставился на него так же пристально. Траффи тогда ухмыльнулся и показал ему фак, чувствуя легкое раздражение, смешанное с горделивостью, чувством собственного превосходства. Сейчас же Траффи стало как-то не по себе. У него было такое ощущение, словно они с Дитрихом делают при всех что-то непристойное.   
Все усугублялось тем, что Дитрих молчал. Молчал и смотрел. Касался коленом колена Траффи. И думал, казалось, не о сексе, как все альфы, а о чем-то пошло-извращенном, вроде гибких трубок катетеров для члена, эластичных лент для фиксации пациента на операционном столе или длинных игл, которыми можно временно прокалывать соски…  
– У тебя есть на теле пирсинг, кроме сережек? – внезапно спросил Дитрих будничным тоном.  
– Есть, – Траффи нахмурился. – Это имеет значение?  
Дитрих тихо сказал:  
– Ты не носишь майку, и ткань рубашки облегает соски. Заметны колечки.   
– Если заметны, то зачем вы спрашиваете, есть они или нет? – Траффи дожевал последнее печенье, стараясь оставаться невозмутимым.   
– Потому что я не могу сейчас видеть, есть ли пирсинг половых органов, – так же невозмутимо ответил Дитрих.  
Траффи знал, что в таких случаях омеги обычно громко кричат «ах ты, грязный извращенец!» и дают альфе пощечину. Но посчитал стыдным идиотизмом так поступать. Он вообще не любил вести себя как типичный омега, поэтому сейчас впал в некоторый ступор.  
Дитрих как ни в чем не бывало поднялся из-за стола и серьезно сказал:  
– Не хотел тебя обидеть. Всего лишь профессиональный интерес к различным искусственным модификациям тела. Я больше не подниму эту тему, если для тебя как для омеги подобные разговоры неприемлемы. Но я полагал, что мы беседуем как коллеги – врачи.  
От такого лицемерия Траффи прихуел и пропустил момент, когда Дитрих оплатил счет. Обычно Траффи предпочитал платить сам… ну только Юстасса заставлял раскошелиться, это же Юстасс. 

Траффи сидел в кабинете и смотрел, как за окном падает снег. Хотелось одновременно спать и дрочить. Работы сегодня было мало, и она слабо отвлекала от симптомов течки. Траффи ерзал в кресле, заднице было больно, все-таки он порядком перетрахался ночью. Вспоминал, что Доффи его чуть не порвал.   
Еще и Дитрих заглянул во время ланча и вручил Траффи баночку мази.  
– Крем на травах. Отлично снимает воспаление слизистой и залечивает микроразрывы.   
Траффи не хотел стыдиться, но все равно, черт возьми, ему стало неловко. Он буркнул «спасибо» и забрал баночку.  
– Лучше примени сейчас, пока у нас перерыв. Не тяни до вечера, – совершенно бесстрастно порекомендовал Дитрих. – При предполагаемых размерах члена твоего партнера проникновение с узлом…  
– Замолчите, – тихо сказал Траффи. – И уйдите.  
Дитрих послушно вышел, негромко извинившись.  
Его формальная вежливость была премерзенькой.  
Траффи в крайне отвратительном расположении духа отправился в раздевалку при душевой персонала, где быстро воспользовался кремом. Правда, вставляя в себя пальцы, скользкие от приятной, чуть холодящей мази, Траффи окончательно перевозбудился и наскоро подрочил.   
Вечером он постучался в кабинет к Дитриху, чтобы сказать, что уходит домой. Но Дитрих даже дверь не открыл. Хрипло попрощался с Траффи и добавил, что очень занят. 

Траффи думал, что в последнюю ночь течки Доффи побудет с ним. Но того до самого чертового утра не было в поместье. А утром злой и нервный Траффи собрал вещички и уехал затемно. Он воспользовался кредиткой и через терминал Сети снял для себя маленькую чистенькую квартирку в доме-гостинице не так далеко от центра Мегаполиса. И до работы близко, и в случае чего в гости можно привести приличных омег вроде Ривая. Хотя Траффи подозревал, что Ривая можно и к Юстассу водить, и в портовые склады ночью, и на берлогу Мугивары. Да только он не пойдет. Он, кажется, вырос среди всей этой грязи, и возвращаться в неё обратно ему не хотелось.   
Прошло двадцать похожих друг на друга, загруженных работой холодных снежных дней. Доктор Дитрих почти не отсвечивал, только один раз в коридоре споткнулся и навалился на Траффи, вжал его в стену. Но быстро отстранился, извинился и заперся в своем кабинете до самого вечера.

Доффи даже не звонил, как будто забыл о существовании Траффи. 

Траффи пару раз виделся с Луффи – тот стискивал его в объятиях, счастливо говорил, что скучал, и тащил трахаться. Или просто обниматься. Хоть немного согревал этой зимой.  
Траффи потихоньку сближался с Риваем. Они иногда сидели вместе в кафе, но чаще тупо слонялись по заснеженным аллеям. Сначала они, гуляя, курили, но в какой-то момент Ривай твердо сказал, что ему нельзя больше так баловаться. Потому что он подводит своего альфу, которому обещал следить за здоровьем. Траффи пожал плечами и тоже перестал смолить.   
Они оба были молчунами, но если начинали говорить, то выдавали целые бессвязные, но важные монологи.  
Так Траффи узнал, что у сироты Ривая был дядя, который бил его. Сильно бил, особенно по пьяни. А потом дядя уехал куда-то в Канаду, и ему было волнительно похуй, что Ривая забирают в работный дом как бесхозного омегу без опекуна.   
Траффи было совершенно не жалко Ривая, но чем больше тот рассказывал, тем больше Траффи чувствовал связь с ним. Один раз, когда Ривай пришел к Траффи на осмотр, они показали друг другу свои шрамы – не боевые, а от бытового насилия. Сидели полураздетые на кушетке, пялились друг на друга – оба худые, тела поджарые с четкой сухой мускулатурой. У Ривая кожа совсем бледная, чистая – ни единой родинки, лишь белые и красноватые шрамы. Траффи чуть смуглее и в завитушках татуировок.  
Они с Риваем даже мельком коротко поцеловались, но предпочли быстро забыть об этом мимолетном порыве. 

Еще через пять дней, когда в Мегаполис пришла сильная стужа, Доффи наконец-то позвонил. Коротко сказал:  
– За тобой сейчас заедет Детка.  
– Я не поеду в поместье, у меня другие планы, – возразил Траффи. Правда, он сам услышал, что это прозвучало как «я на тебя обижен».   
Доффи не стал с ним спорить, он просто скинул вызов, а в дверь уже стучала Детка с криком:  
– Я нужна тебе! На улице жуткий мороз, но я не позволю тебе замерзнуть! Я прогрела аэрокар и привезла тебе термос с какао! 

На крыльце поместья, прямо в снегу, устилающем ступени, сидел Беллами. Он рыдал в голос, захлебываясь слезами, закрывая раскрасневшееся перекошенное лицо руками.  
Беллами – бета и совершенно чокнутый поклонник Дофламинго. Этот бета был готов на все, чтобы Доффи хотя бы мельком взглянул на него. Беллами уже несколько лет безуспешно пытался стать достойным того, чтобы его взяли в семью Донкихот, где он смог бы служить обожаемому Дофламинго. Доффи считал его трусом, подлизой и слабаком. Изредка давал ему мелкие поручения, но в семью брать не собирался, о чем говорил прямо. Но Беллами не понимал и не хотел понимать. И частенько рыдал под окнами поместья, пока его пинками не прогоняли Гладиус или Буйвол. Один раз он всерьез выбесил Доффи, когда предложил стать его бетой, создать триаду с Траффи. Доффи тогда и без того был в плохом настроении, так что страшно избил Беллами и отправил отдохнуть в больничку. Выйдя из больницы, Беллами продолжил фанатеть по нему и даже, кажется, пытался дарить ему цветы и конфеты, которые в итоге доставались Джоре. Иногда Беллами присылал Доффи нежные любовные письма, их по вечерам любили перечитывать Буйвол и Детка – ржали до икоты.   
Все это было по-мудачески, но Беллами так нереально заебал всю семью, что заслужил такое.   
– Трафальгар! – прорыдал Беллами и вцепился в его ногу, обхватил руками. – Возьми меня в триаду! Я буду тебе хорошей бетой. Я… я просто хочу быть ближе к Дофламинго.   
– Отвали от омеги молодого господина, – Детка-5 уперлась Беллами в лоб сапогом на высокой шпильке и с усилием отпихнула. – И хватит орать под окнами, убирайся к чертям.  
– Но я просто хотел быть нужным Дофламинго…  
Это он зря сказал.   
Детка сначала прослезилась, сморгнула с длинных ресниц крупные капли, оставившие дорожки размытой туши. А потом закричала:  
– Ты, блядь, хочешь занять мое место?! Это я, я нужна в этом доме и этим людям!!! Ты хочешь отобрать у меня последнее, что у меня есть?!  
Траффи не стал слушать истерические разборки, скрылся в доме и плотно закрыл дверь. 

Дофламинго сидел в своем кабинете, закинув ногу на ногу, и пил глинтвейн из кружки.  
– Зачем ты меня вызвал? – мрачно спросил Траффи, застыв на пороге.  
– Шапку сними в помещении, – не глядя на него, велел Доффи.  
Траффи скрипнул зубами, но шапку с головы стащил. Он так привык к своей любимой меховой кепке, что часто забывал снимать.  
По правде сказать, Траффи был уже не так сильно обижен на Доффи за то, что тот оставил его одного в последний день течки. Траффи дулся и злился, но после разговоров с Риваем кое-что понял. Он теперь всерьез считал, что на свете существует идеальный альфа в вакууме – это господин Смит. А все остальные альфы в той или иной мере отклоняются от этого идеала. Ривай мельком рассказал Траффи, что пару раз всю течку проводил без своего альфы, потому что господин Смит уезжал на конференции и никак не мог взять его с собой или остаться дома. Ривай страдал, бесился, лез на стенки от похоти, отчаяния и грусти, но перетерпел, переждал. Сначала Траффи думал, что все дело в том, что Ривай – недозрелый омега, ему легче терпеть. Но позже к Траффи на приемы стал приходить друг Ривая – Какаши. Крайне озабоченный и до неприличия красивый омега. Какаши был неземным – снежным-нежным. Высокий, лишь сантиметров на десять ниже очень высокого Траффи, Какаши был стройным, с широкими плечами и узкими бедрами. Вроде бы не омежье телосложение, но, в отличие от Ривая и Траффи, в Какаши было гораздо больше омежьей мягкости. Эта мягкость сквозила в его плавных ленивых движениях, в томном взгляде, в интонациях бархатного голоса.   
У Какаши – невероятные, белые, как у Смокера и Гладиуса, волосы. Траффи слегка вело от этого омеги, сердце ёкало. Однажды на осмотре Какаши развел Траффи на то, чтобы тот сделал ему минет. И так стонал, так стонал!.. Со сладким громким вскриком кончил, а потом нежно поцеловал Траффи в губы и сказал, что он неприлично хорошо сосет – просто создан, чтобы брать член в рот. И Траффи почувствовал, что краснеет.   
Какаши с удовольствием и во всех подробностях расписывал свою личную жизнь. И однажды пожаловался, что очень тяжело переживает течки, если его альфа не может побыть с ним. Какаши рассказывал, как трахал себя всем, что попадалось под руку. Имел себя и секс-игрушками, и флаконами от смазки, и огурцами или бананами.   
Тогда Траффи понял, что многие альфы поступают так же, как Доффи. Это неприятно, напряжно, но приходится иногда терпеть.

– Подойди, – Доффи с улыбкой поманил задумавшегося Траффи, взял его руку в свою огромную ладонь. – Холодный. Выпей глинтвейна.  
Он кивнул на плотно закрытый крышкой кувшин и чистую кружку.  
– Не хочу, – отказался Траффи, хотя, в общем-то, был не против.   
– Наливать ленишься, что ли? Отпей у меня, – Доффи сунул ему свою кружку – пришлось сделать глоток теплого пряного глинтвейна. – Отдохни, через пару часов поедем на аэровокзал, а оттуда поездом до Дресс Розы.   
– Мне завтра на работу, какая тебе Дресс Роза? – нахмурился Траффи. – И я тебе там зачем?  
– С работы я тебя отпросил, – весело сказал Доффи. – Хочу взять тебя в наше поместье на Дресс Розе, ты ведь там ни разу не был. Сейчас в Мегаполисе сильные холода, а тебе нельзя мерзнуть, Ло. Ты легко простужаешься. На Дресс Розе гораздо теплее.  
– Но я не хочу ехать, – Траффи смотрел на него подозрительно. – Не надо мне твоей заботы, обойдусь.  
Он не хотел грубить своему альфе… хотя нет, хотел.  
– Иди прими горячий душ, поешь и собери вещи, – невозмутимо велел Доффи. Он выглядел немного сонным и, кажется, был не таким вспыльчивым, как обычно. 

Они стояли с Доффи на перроне для аэропоездов экстра-класса. Траффи даже не думал, что они, оказывается, едут только вдвоем. Он вообще уже сто лет никуда не выходил вместе с Доффи. Было неуютно и непривычно. Радовало только то, что вряд ли их вместе увидит кто-то из друзей Траффи. Экстра-класс – закрытая выделенная аэродорожная линия для «илитнейшей илитки». Траффи напрягал нечеловеческий рост Доффи – вдруг все будут пялиться на него, а заодно и на Траффи. А Траффи этого не любил. К тому же Доффи так вызывающе ярко одевался, что… ну просто «я и мой альфа-идиот». Короче, Траффи немного стыдился своего пиздецкого альфы.  
Но сейчас на перроне было несколько господ не просто выше ростом, чем Дофламинго, а выше примерно в два раза. Когда рядом монстры по пять-шесть метров, даже Доффи как-то меркнет. Кроме того, Доффи был одет скоромнее, чем обычно – в черную приличную рубашку, черные длинные брюки, заправленные в темные сапоги. Из ярко-попугаечного – лишь оранжевый галстук и расстегнутая розовая шуба. Все вместе смотрелось умеренно, если не сказать эпатажно, но стильно.   
И что-то было с Доффи не так. Он уронил свой небольшой чемодан на досмотре и долго собирал рассыпавшиеся вещи. Траффи не удержался и пришел ему на выручку – быстро охапкой запихал все на место и плотно закрыл чемодан. Они и без того долго проторчали на досмотре – оформляли катану, пистолеты и ножи. И это ожидание Доффи спокойно стерпел, не выбесился, что все так тормозно. Был великодушен, дескать, еду легально, все формальности выполню, так и быть.   
И только в вагоне, который они занимали вдвоем с Доффи, Траффи понял, в чем дело.  
Доффи тупо устал. Он свернулся, угнездился в собственной шубе и задрых. Он поехал на Дресс Розу не по делам, а чтобы немного передохнуть.  
Траффи уселся подле него – вдвоем с Доффи было тесновато, но тепло, он заполнял собой почти весь вагон.   
Траффи вспомнил, как Ривай ему рассказывал про своего блонди Смита – мол, не спит почти, час-другой подремлет, работает-работает, но бодрый, как заведенный. И так месяцами, а потом по косвенным признакам постепенно можно заметить, что он устал. Организм блонди может выдержать огромные нечеловеческие нагрузки, но потом рано или поздно требуется время на восстановление внутренних ресурсов.   
Траффи насупился и мысленно сообщил сопящему Доффи: мне тебя совсем не жаль, я с тобой возиться не стану.   
Доффи, будто услышав его, завозился. Не открывая глаз, снял очки, уронил их куда-то в воротник шубы и снова задрых.   
Траффи отыскал его очки среди мягких розовых перьев шубы и припрятал, чтобы не сломались по случайности. Где-то час просидел, читая интересный трактат о неверном расположении плода и внематочной беременности.   
Вечерело. Поезд ехал тихо и плавно, за окном пейзаж проносился так быстро, что размывался, линии смазывались.   
Траффи отложил книгу и лег под бок к Доффи, укрылся рукавом его шубы, как крылом птицы, и задремал.


	5. Дресс Роза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой части Ло и Дофламинго проводят выходные на Дресс Розе. И начинается глава со страшного сна Ло.  
> Автор сна: skunsa

Низ живота странно тянуло. Навалилась жуткая слабость. Что с ним? Он в больнице? Траффи попытался осмотреться, но увидел только грязно-белые стены и потолок. Оторвать голову от подушки оказалось трудно. Он сделал над собой усилие и приподнялся на локтях. Дрожащей рукой сдвинул одеяло до бедер... На животе обнаружился здоровенный шов от хирургической операции. От него и тянуло низ живота. Трафальгар знал, после каких медицинских манипуляций остается такой шрам. Кесарево сечение. Значит… Траффи сглотнул сухой ком, застывший в горле. Значит, у него родился ребенок? Тогда где он?  
Рядом послышался тихий, как мяуканье котенка, писк. Траффи повернулся, ища глазами кроватку для новорожденных… и обнаружил склонившегося над младенцем Дофламинго. Его розовая шуба из перьев заполнила всю палату. Его всегда было слишком много. Удивительно, что Траффи не заметил его сразу.   
Доффи повернулся к нему, осторожно держа на руках маленький сверток. В его лапах он казался крохотным.   
– Это мой ребенок. Отдай! – потребовал разволновавшийся Траффи.   
Он испугался, что Дофламинго заберет ребенка себе.  
– Это мой ребенок, – еще раз повторил Траффи, чувствуя, как неубедительно звучит его голос. Слабо и умоляюще.  
– Наш, – мягко поправил Доффи. Такие мурлыкающие бархатные интонации появлялись в его голосе очень редко. Только в моменты близости, когда он рассеянно поглаживал разомлевшего после секса Траффи и едва слышно говорил ему жутко пошлые, но приятные для любой омеги комплименты.   
– Покажи мне его, – попросил Трафальгар, дрожа от волнения.   
Он испугался, что сейчас Дофламинго ухмыльнется и выйдет из палаты, унося ребенка с собой. Махнет рукой в дверях и, не оборачиваясь, бросит на прощанье: «Ты мне больше не нужен, Ло. Иди куда хочешь».  
Траффи затрясло от обиды и бессильной ярости. Он был готов вскочить и броситься вслед. Требовать, угрожать, вцепиться и не отпускать, пока Доффи не отдаст ему его ребенка!   
Но ничего этого не потребовалось. Доффи нагнулся к нему и бережно вложил в руки попискивающий сверток.   
Малыш был прекрасен. И никаких сомнений не было в том, что это ребенок Дофламинго. Светловолосый, розовощекий и слишком крупный, чтобы его отцом мог оказаться кто-то еще.   
Траффи немного успокоился. В глубине души он всегда боялся родить не от своего альфы.   
Он долго вглядывался в лицо младенца – практически такого же идеального младенца, какой улыбался с рекламного плаката Клиники доктора Дитриха.   
– Я назову его Росинант, – в порыве откровенности заявил Траффи.  
– Только если он окажется омегой, – сухо и неприятно усмехнулся Дофламинго.   
Траффи стало обидно. Он обернулся к Доффи, намереваясь сказать ему что-то едкое и колкое, но тот уже выходил из палаты, едва махнув ему на прощанье.   
«Ну и ладно, – подумал Траффи. – Пусть говорит и делает, что хочет. Я все равно назову своего ребенка в честь Кора-сана. Чтобы он вырос таким же добрым и приветливым. А не циничным ублюдком вроде своего папаши».   
Трафальгар отвлекся, казалось, всего на мгновенье, а когда очнулся, его ребенка уже не было у него в руках. Его забрали и куда-то уносили. Траффи возмутился, решив, что это проделки Дофламинго. Он хотел встать и кинуться вслед за его подручными, чтобы вернуть ребенка, но едва смог сдвинуться с места. Малыш захныкал уже где-то в коридоре, а потом и вовсе расплакался. И тут до Траффи дошло, что забравшие младенца ничуть не похожи на подручных семьи Донкихот. Их ребенка похитили!   
Сам не зная, как это у него получилось, он выскочил в коридор, добрался до окна, поднял тяжелую раму и заорал громко и отчаянно, надрывая голосовые связки:  
– Доффи! Ребенок! Они украли его! Верни его, Доффи!  
Дофламинго услышал. Он успел уйти довольно далеко – его розовая шуба мелькала уже где-то у ворот, – но вернулся удивительно быстро, точно преодолел расстояние до больничного корпуса по воздуху. И тут же ринулся в бой с похитителями.   
Траффи было плохо видно злоумышленников – мелькали лишь черные маски на лицах, камуфляж и оружие в руках. А еще их было много. Больше, чем показалось поначалу. И среди этих ощетинившихся оружием, почти игрушечных фигурок розовым ураганом носился Доффи. Это было красиво. Это было страшно.   
Траффи, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как площадка перед входом в больницу покрывается трупами. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто злой мальчишка решил потоптать муравьев на лесной тропинке. Но Траффи знал, что на самом деле там идет сражение, настоящая бойня. И не только фигурки в камуфляже несут потери.   
Траффи всмотрелся, и ему показалось, что неистовая розовая молния, носящаяся по двору больницы, замедлилась, стала двигаться рывками, а ее пышное оперение приобрело отчетливый красноватый оттенок.   
Он не помнил, как умудрился спуститься. Просто ринулся вниз, когда Дофламинго вдруг замер и стал медленно заваливаться на бок. Одной рукой он прижимал к себе маленький пищащий сверток.  
Траффи с трудом разжал его пальцы и забрал ребенка, но сразу же передал его подоспевшей Детке 5. Она принялась сюсюкать с малышом, причитать и возмущаться, что личико бедной маленькой крохи нехорошие дяди забрызгали кровью. Кажется, она утащила ребенка купать и менять ему пеленки на «байковые розовенькие с крокодильчиками».   
Трафальгар стоял на коленях рядом с Доффи и не мог отвести от него глаз. Казалось, на нем живого места не осталось. Шуба из розовой превратилась в красную, как и белая рубашка под ней. В Дофламинго стреляли много-много раз. Тем не менее, он всё ещё был жив и даже сумел криво улыбнуться Траффи:  
– Что за выражение лица, Ло? Дерьмово выгляжу? Ну извини, не хотел напугать тебя сильней, чем обычно.   
– Что за чушь? – привычно огрызнулся Траффи. – Я никогда тебя не боялся.   
– Зато всегда воротил рожу, – Доффи закашлялся и сплюнул кровавый сгусток. Траффи бросился к нему – сработал инстинкт врача. Он распахнул шубу, разорвал мокрую от крови рубашку, приложил ухо к груди, слушая неровное сердцебиение… И почувствовал, как широкая ладонь ложится ему на затылок и зарывается в волосы, грубовато лаская.   
– Не бойся, глупый. Я живучий. Я не кинусь.   
– Я знаю, – всхлипнул Траффи, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы. Он хотел отвернуться, спрятать свои заплаканные глаза, чтобы Доффи не подумал, что это из-за него. Но смог только уткнуться носом в его дурацкую шубу из слипшихся перьев и разрыдаться, как распоследняя плаксивая омежка. И еле живой израненный Дофламинго принялся его утешать, говорить, что всё у них теперь будет хорошо, что он никому не даст его в обиду и много тому подобной трогательной ерунды…

– Ло! Эй, Ло! Просыпайся. Уже почти прилетели. Какой ты ласковый спросонок… Всегда бы так.  
Траффи с трудом разлепил глаза и поспешно убрал руки, обвивающие шею Дофламинго. Это ж надо было так в него вцепиться! И, кажется, они только что целовались. Что за фигня? Когда это они успели? Разве что во сне…   
Точно, во сне! Траффи вспомнил свой сон и чуть не застонал с досады. Как же он ненавидел эти сентиментальные омежьи сны про детишек, которые, насколько он знал, регулярно снились всем омегам накануне течки! Мучительно стыдные, приторно-сладкие и с неизменным присутствием своей запечатленной пары – они пугали своей реалистичностью и вызывали смутную глухую тоску, если альфы не было рядом. А если был… Траффи почувствовал, что заливается краской. Доффи был так близко, что не мог не заметить его стояка. К тому же Траффи наверняка сам полез к нему обниматься и целоваться. И как теперь отмазаться? Вот ведь влип.   
Траффи честно попытался взять себя в руки, но даже сидеть не мог спокойно – так сильно ему хотелось. И когда Доффи опрокинул его на диванчик и потянул вниз штаны, он с трудом подавил благодарный стон, уже готовый вырваться из груди.   
Влажно вылизав его яйца и промежность, Дофламинго сунул Траффи в рот свои пальцы, заставляя смочить их слюной, а потом довольно бесцеремонно, но сладко вытрахал ими, правда, кончить не позволил. Вытащив пальцы, он заменил их бананом, который вместе с другими фруктами обнаружился в их вагоне для VIP-персон.   
Траффи капризно поморщился, даже подумывал захныкать, чтобы Доффи все-таки дотрахал его пальцами, но тот уже расстегнул штаны и произнес низким хриплым голосом:  
– Давай, Ло. Будь хорошим мальчиком и отсоси мне. Ну же, малыш. У тебя такой ловкий шелковый язычок…  
Траффи не мог отказать, когда Дофламинго просил его так. Не мог противиться его голосу, его похабному тону. По спине бежали мурашки и колени подкашивались, когда он видел, как сильно Доффи его хочет.   
Траффи опустился на пол между раздвинутых ног Дофламинго и взял в руку его толстый член. Этот член всегда вызывал в нем трепет. Страх пополам с восхищением. Он и так казался ему огромным, а когда становился в его руках еще крепче и толще, то пробуждал в нем самые постыдные омежьи инстинкты. Попросту говоря, заставлял его течь и раздвигать ноги. Но сейчас раздвигать ноги было нельзя – иначе банан выскользнул бы из его задницы.   
Банан был плохой заменой члену альфы, однако у Траффи не было выбора: пусть хоть какой-то предмет будет в его дырке, пока он доставляет удовольствие Доффи.   
Когда крупная головка толкалась в губы, заставляя Траффи открыть рот и принять член, можно было представить себе, что он входит ему в задницу. Траффи так хорошо помнил это ощущение, что с закрытыми глазами ему казалось, будто его одновременно берут с обеих сторон.   
Траффи чувствовал себя при этом настолько порочным и развратным, что кончил вместе с Доффи, когда тот нетерпеливо толкнулся глубже ему в горло и сразу же отпрянул, чтобы глупый омежка – то есть Траффи – не подавился спермой.   
Солоноватые капли брызнули прямо в лицо, но Траффи не стал возмущаться – ему было слишком хорошо. Наверное, позже он будет злиться сам на себя за этот поступок, но в тот момент он сделал так, как ему захотелось: стер со щеки и губ густое семя, сунул в рот пальцы, а потом тщательно вылизал член Дофламинго.  
Кажется, Доффи так прифигел от поступка собственной омеги, что никак не прокомментировал это действие. Только притянул Траффи к себе и долго целовал в губы.   
Правда, в самом конце поездки он все-таки проявил свой прекрасный характер, предложив Траффи съесть тот самый злополучный банан. Траффи отказался, и Дофламинго, пожав плечами, слопал банан сам. Исключительно из вредности. Траффи был в этом абсолютно уверен. 

Лет пять назад Траффи вбил себе в голову, что у Дофламинго на Дресс Розе живет любовница и, может быть, даже есть внебрачные дети. Сам Траффи на Дресс Розу не ездил потому, что оттуда было сложнее сбежать – незнакомое место, не то что Мегаполис, в котором можно было утечь темными переулками и зависнуть на квартире Юстасса. Наверняка семья Донкихот доконала бы Траффи так, что он был бы вынужден спасаться бегством. Поэтому однажды, несколько лет назад, когда Дофламинго попытался настоять на том, чтобы Траффи все-таки поехал, Траффи страшно озлился. Подумал, что на Дресс Розе Доффи будет ебать то его, то свою местную любовницу. Он не сказал об этом Доффи, нет, но сказал много других гадостей и убежал, выпрыгнув из окна второго этажа. Долго потом не появлялся дома и даже не отвечал на звонки Доффи. Чем, конечно же, его выбесил. Через месяц игнора Дофламинго явился за ним лично – за шкирку выволок из подвальной мастерской, увез домой и там сильно выдрал ремнем, а потом в комнате для наказаний связал, усадил на кресло и долго измывался – вылизывал член Траффи, но кончить не давал. Спрашивал: «Почему ты убежал, Ло?» Но Траффи не сознавался. Иначе Доффи бы подумал, что Траффи не наплевать на его любовниц. 

Траффи думал, что Дресс Роза – это жара, солнце, море, песчаные пляжи, сотни туристов.  
Но утренняя Дресс Роза встретила их туманом и редким дождем за стеклянной стеной станции. Информационное табло пустынного снежно-белого вокзала показывало +15 градусов воздуха и +17 воды.   
– Пальто снимай, – поторопил выспавшийся и повеселевший Доффи. – Тепло.  
Сам он шубу не снял, но расстегнул рубашку – голый торс и оранжевый галстук.   
– Иди ко мне, – он прижал Траффи к себе, укрывая полой шубы, пряча от дождя, и вывел на улицу.  
Там их уже ждал большой аэрокар с тонированными стеклами. Если бы Траффи знал, кто из семьи сейчас следит за бизнесом на Дресс Розе, он бы вскрылся, чтобы не ехать.  
За рулем аэрокара был Верго. Ублюдок Верго.  
Верго три раза появлялся в жизни Траффи. И три раза бил его.  
В первый раз Верго ударил Траффи, когда тому было лет двенадцать. Врезал наотмашь по лицу. Траффи тогда так и не понял, чем провинился. Но жаловаться никому не стал. Да особо и некому было – Кора-сан на службе, Доффи в командировке. А синяк на лице затерялся среди синяков, которые Траффи получал на тренировках.   
Два следующих раза Верго приходил в его мастерскую, говорил, что Траффи – блядина и шлюха, которая позорит семью Донкихот. И избивал. Никто, даже Дофламинго, никогда так не избивал Траффи. Верго бил кулаком по лицу, бил сапогом по почкам, бил методично и без всякой жалости. Когда Траффи спросил: какого хуя тебе надо, Верго? Верго поднял его, приложил спиной об стену и сказал: «Для тебя я – Верго-сан, шлюха». И еще долго учил вежливости, потому что Траффи отказывался говорить ему «сан».   
Оба раза Траффи после таких уроков звонил Юстассу, тот приезжал и кое-как лечил его.   
Траффи считал, что это Доффи присылал Верго. Но иногда казалось, что Доффи тут ни при чем. Порой Траффи думал, что Верго просто извращенец-импотент, у которого не стоит на омег, поэтому он злится и пиздит их.   
Можно было бы поговорить с Дофламинго, но Траффи держал рот на замке. Что если бы Доффи рассмеялся ему в лицо и сказал: «Верго избил тебя? Ну так тебе и надо, шлюха. А как еще с тобой обращаться?..» Это было бы немножко множко…  
– Ло? – Доффи усадил зависшего Траффи в машину и устроился радом с ним. – Ты в порядке?  
Траффи неопределенно покачал головой.  
– Здравствуй, Трафальгар, – Верго обернулся к нему и широко, но холодно и неприятно улыбнулся.  
– Здрасьте, – сквозь зубы проговорил Траффи.   
Верго с прищуром зло посмотрел на него.   
– Лицо попроще сделай, Верго, – посоветовал ему Доффи. – И расскажи мне, как идут дела.

Всю поездку до поместья Траффи нервничал и невольно жался к своему альфе. Он знал, что все это просто тупые омежьи инстинкты, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему хотелось, чтобы Доффи защитил его от мудака Верго, чтобы не давал в обиду. И был даже рад, когда Доффи слегка обнял за плечи.   
В поместье, оказавшемся огромным дворцом из белого камня, Доффи разрешил выбирать:  
– Ло, здесь есть комната, предназначенная специально для тебя. Но ты можешь пожить со мной, в моей спальне.   
Траффи сначала сказал:  
– Я хочу с тобой, - а потом помрачнел, поняв, как жалко это прозвучало.  
– Конечно, хочешь, – развеселился Доффи, коснулся широкой ладонью его лба. – Горячий. И пахнешь вкусно. У тебя течка со дня на день начнется.   
Траффи скрипнул зубами и начал было хамить, но Доффи отвесил ему болезненный шлепок по заднице и отправил в душ. А потом накормил вкусняшками. От сладкого вина и салата из риса и креветок Траффи немного оттаял. Он сидел на невероятно большой кровати, одетый лишь в джинсы, – ему было жарко и томно. Он лег, вытянулся во весь рост и поглядывал на свою меховую кепку, которую пока не мог напялить – волосы еще не высохли.   
– Даже не думай ходить в шапке в плюс пятнадцать, – Доффи погладил его по голове. – Ужасная шапка. Ты такой красивый, но обязательно ведь нужно себя изуродовать, да?  
Невесть какой комплимент, но Траффи застыдился. Всему виной был его омежий организм, который от близости запечатленного альфы решил, что пришла пора трахаться. Хренов организм хотел ебаться и непременно с Дофламинго.   
Траффи не сопротивлялся, когда Доффи мокро поцеловал в шею, облизал ухо. Было немного противно, но горячо и приятно до мурашек по телу, до одури. Забывшись, Траффи ерзал и негромко постанывал – его откровенно вело от этих жарких губ и юркого влажного языка. Траффи тискали, мяли и зацеловывали, и он легко позволил раздеть себя. Только когда за задницу прихватили – очнулся. Если Доффи ему сейчас, не в течку, засадит, то наверняка порвет или так натрет своим членом дырку, что несколько дней болеть будет.   
– Не надо, – хрипло проговорил Траффи, уперся ладонями в грудь Доффи.   
– Не бойся, Ло, – Доффи засмеялся. – Давай, раздвинь ноги.   
– Но...  
– Молчи, – Доффи, как обычно, зажал ему рот. – Ты совсем мне не доверяешь. Будь послушным, не серди меня.  
Траффи дернулся, но затих и развел колени. Он был слишком возбужден, чтобы напрямую перечить своему альфе.   
Траффи дрожал и нервничал, но ничего дурного ему не сделали, а, напротив, сделали очень и очень приятно. Так приятно, что Траффи вскрикивал и просил еще. Доффи вылизал его между ног, пососал член, глубоко заглатывая, а потом старательно облизал и задницу. Было очень мокро и стыдно. И язык, чертов язык... Он проникал медленно и неглубоко, ласкал, гладил. Траффи раскричался и кончил, вздрагивая всем телом. И не противился, когда ему велели плотно свести колени и трахали, не вставляя, скользя членом между его ног, задевая яйца и член. Доффи обкончал ему живот и даже грудь, но тут же утащил Траффи в ванную и искупал под теплым душем. Душевая была такой просторной, что хватало места для двоих.   
Так они и провели день. Почти не разговаривали, перекинулись несколькими фразами. То плескались в душевой или небольшом теплом бассейне, то перекусывали вином и какой-нибудь вкусной чепухой вроде сыра, фруктов и морепродуктов. Но больше всего времени они валялись на широкой, немного скрипучей постели. Траффи заласкали и затрахали – языком, пальцами, а потом и головкой члена – неглубоко, на полтычка. Ему хотелось все больше и больше, и к сумеркам у него началась течка – тело легко приняло член Доффи до узла. Траффи сам жадно насаживался, устроившись на Доффи сверху. Поскуливал, потому что тянули за колечки на сосках. Хотелось глубже, сильнее, больнее.   
– Тебе приятно? – с улыбкой спросил Доффи. – Скажи, что хочешь меня.  
Траффи поморщился, но послушно простонал:  
– Я... хочу тебя...   
За ночь он еще много чего постыдного наговорил Дофламинго. Кусал губы, но не мог умолкнуть, слова произносились сами собой. Он кончал, снова возбуждался, кричал от удовольствия и признавался, что Доффи лучше всех, всех-всех. И лез целоваться, потому что с Доффи ему очень нравилось это делать, хоть и неудобно из-за разницы в росте. Но сладко, так сладко. Ему приходилось сниматься с члена, чтобы прижаться к Доффи и дотянуться губами до его губ, обнимая за шею. Траффи целовался быстро, жадно и, отпрянув, вновь садился на член. А потом, утомившись, позволял Доффи ебать себя в любой позе, даже на весу, хоть и побаивался этого. Часа в четыре утра скулил, что внутри все болит – натерто и растянуто, но, чуть не плача, принял член с узлом. Доффи утешал, гладил и шепотом просил немножко потерпеть. Говорил, что у Траффи офигенная узкая жаркая дырка и раздроченные сосочки, которые так здорово оттягивать за колечки и выкручивать. Говорил, что ему нравится кончать в Траффи. А Траффи, совсем забывшись, отвечал: да, да, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня...

Траффи проснулся в полдень усталым и разбитым. Очень медленно поднялся с постели. Мельком глянув на Доффи, который сидел за столом и что-то сосредоточенно печатал на мини-терминале Сети, Траффи побрел в ванную. Болело все тело, а особенно растраханная задница. Траффи долго отмокал в теплой воде, потом мазался целебным кремом, а затем просто тупил, пока не услышал из спальни веселый мотив сальсы.   
Траффи кое-как натянул одежду и вернулся в комнату. Да, это Доффи врубил озорной, в меру идиотский музон на терминале.  
– Поешь, и пойдем к морю, – Доффи внимательно всматривался в экран и скользил пальцем по сенсорной панели. – Тут недалеко до берега.  
– Ты любишь такую… – Траффи сделал неопределенный жест, – музыку?  
– Сальсу, пасодобль, а особенно мотивы танго, – рассеянно кинул Доффи и голограммой прямо на стену вывел с терминала сводку биржевых котировок. – Румба тоже ничего, но я под неё засыпаю.   
Он мельком глянул на Траффи и поправил очки на переносице:  
– Ты не знал?   
– Нет. И я не хочу идти к морю, – категорично заявил Траффи, подошел к столу и отпил красного вина из горла откупоренной бутылки.   
– Играю на бирже, – Дофламинго опять вошел в режим «я тебя не слушаю-у-у». – Ткни мне пальчиком, на чьи акции поставить, Ло?  
Он за локоть притянул к себе Траффи и показал экран Сети:  
– Какую позицию на фондовом рынке ты бы выбрал?  
– Я не умею играть, – мрачно сказал Траффи.  
– Фондовый или валютный рынок? – совершенно серьезно спросил его Доффи.   
– Валютный, – со вздохом сдался Траффи.  
Дофламинго кивнул и продолжил игру. Кажется, для него это и правда было всего лишь игрой.  
– Компания Эрвина Смита очень выгодно спекулирует своими и чужими акциями, – Доффи указал на какую-то сводку с графиком. – Ты общался с омегой господина Смита, не знаешь, кто это у них в фирме такой умник?  
– Играет сам господин Смит, – наблюдая за поднимающейся красной линией на графике, отозвался Траффи.  
Разговор о Смите продолжился, когда Траффи устроился напротив Доффи, жуя жареные креветки.  
Через четверть часа беседы о Смите Доффи в упор посмотрел на Траффи:  
– Ты встречался с ним лично?  
– Нет, – отмахнулся Траффи, приложился к бутылке. – То есть раза два видел его мельком в омежьей консультации – он забирал Ривая.   
– Пьют из бокалов, – помрачневший Дофламинго отнял бутылку. – И тебе уже хватит.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
– Господин Смит так тебе нравится? Тебя послушать, так он идеальный альфа. Запал на него?  
– Нет, – Траффи озлился. Видимо, по мнению Дофламинго, он, Траффи, был шалавой, которая западает на каждого встречного-поперечного блонди.   
Доффи еще пару мгновений пялился на него, а потом улыбнулся:  
– Не сердись. Помиримся.  
И подставил щеку – целуй меня, мол. Самодовольный и эгоистичный.  
Траффи перегнулся через стол и чмокнул его в уголок улыбающихся губ. Прижался щекой к его щеке. Злость и раздражение схлынули, как волна, набежавшая на берег. 

Море было неспокойным, серо-синим в белых бурунах на высоких, резко обрушивающихся на пляж волнах. Свежий прохладный ветер пах солью и водорослями, качал поникшие листья пальм. На пустынном блеклом берегу разгуливали чайки.   
Курортная зона Дресс Розы зимой была безлюдной, как погост ночью. И Траффи это нравилось.   
– Мерзнешь? – Доффи притянул его к себе и укрыл полой шубы. – Ветрено. Еще немного, и пойдем погреемся в баре.  
Доффи был теплым и вкусно пах – Траффи ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться, ему стало томно и немного грустно. Побаливала задница, но все равно хотелось трахаться. Или хотя бы просто тискаться. Течка доканывала, выматывала.   
– Если хочешь, вернемся домой, Ло, – мягко сказал Доффи. – Устал?  
Траффи стало как-то совсем грустно, в груди словно сухая веточка хрустнула и воткнулась под ребра. Он остановился, потянулся, обнял склонившегося Доффи за шею и уткнулся в мягкий ворот шубы.   
Он никогда еще не гулял с Доффи. Только с Кора-саном. И тот тем же тоном, тем же заботливым, блядь, тоном, спрашивал, не устал ли Траффи.   
– Пошли в бар, – Траффи резко отстранился и отвернулся, посмотрел на море.

В прибрежном баре с потухшей неоновой вывеской «У Диско» было ровно полтора посетителя. За стойкой протирал бокалы усталый тощий бета в ярких очках. Кажется, сам Диско. Он вежливо кивнул Доффи. Доффи кивнул в ответ и отвел Траффи к самому дальнему столику.   
– Ты крышуешь? – Траффи обвел взглядом бар и осторожно уселся на диванчик у стола.  
– Да, – Доффи устроился рядом с ним, обнял за плечи. – И еще мы тут торгуем нелегальным товаром, а в подвале склад оружия. Наше любимое местечко на Дресс Розе.  
Он засмеялся.   
С ним было еще неуютнее, чем в кафе с Дитрихом. Траффи почему-то смущался и за это злился сам на себя. Он всегда думал, что если пойти с Дофламинго выпить, тот обязательно будет вести себя как напыщенный идиот, привлекать много внимания и так рисоваться, что Траффи станет за него стыдно. Доффи вел себя... нормально. И от него исходила такая аура доминирующего альфы, что если на него и смотрели, то с уважением и страхом.  
Доффи спрашивал Траффи, что тот любит из вкусняшек. Траффи молчал, как на допросе. И в итоге был сначала слегка напоен мартини с соком, а потом, когда его повело, накормлен ломтиками ананаса и клубникой.  
– Перестань отнимать у меня выпивку, – Траффи вцепился в бутылку мартини.  
– Тебе хватит, – Доффи накрыл его руку своей. – Ты не следишь за тем, сколько пьешь. В течку столько нельзя. Да и не в течку. Ты легко пьянеешь, Ло.  
– Хуйня, – оскорбился Траффи.   
И слегка получил ладонью по губам:  
– Не выражайся.  
Траффи выбесился бы, но от Ривая и Какаши он узнал, что это, черт возьми, оказывается, норма. Смит так же поступает, если Ривай зарывается и сквернословит. Это вроде как самое правильное поведение для приличного альфы, который заботится о своей омеге.   
Траффи умолк и стерпел. Отдал бутылку.   
И тут же получил маленький внезапный бонус – будто выиграл в лотерею.  
– Не обижайся, – Доффи положил ладонь на его колено. – Миримся? Хочешь посмотреть наш оружейный склад в подвале? 

Склад они посмотрели как-то странно. Заперли дверь, привалились к ней и уже через мгновение жадно целовались.   
Траффи знал, что от проникновения в задницу будет очень больно, но все равно стянул джинсы, встал коленями на ящик, чтобы компенсировать разницу в росте, и прогнулся, подставляясь.   
И да, было больно. Но приятно.   
Доффи хрипло называл его мазохистом и старался двигаться плавно.

Траффи проснулся поздним утром. Он толком не помнил, что делал прошлым вечером и как провел ночь. Он перепил, перетрахался и до чертиков устал. Некоторое время он смотрел на высокий светлый потолок и не мог понять, когда это желтый от сигаретного дыма низкий потолок квартиры Юстасса так преобразился. На сердце было отчего-то тяжело и тревожно, словно у Траффи отняли что-то очень важное. Он перевернулся на бок, подгреб к себе мягкую розовую шубу, уткнулся в неё и вновь уснул.  
Очнувшись после полудня, Траффи пришел в себя и осознал, что он на Дресс Розе и у него течка. Он медленно сел и оглядел пустую комнату. Видимо, Доффи без предупреждения бросил его одного и смотался по делам. Только шубу оставил ему. Траффи покосился на ярко-розовые перья. Так и хотелось снова уткнуться носом в пахнущую морем, вином и клубникой шубу Доффи и опять заснуть. Траффи невероятным усилием воли заставил себя сходить в душ, одеться и спуститься на первый этаж поместья. На просторной чистой кухне обнаружил суп из креветок и записку от служанки: мол, Трафальгар, погрейте себе суп в микроволновке, пожалуйста. В поместье на Дресс Розе служили тихие, молчаливые беты, такие незаметные и ненавязчивые, что Траффи лишь несколько раз видел их мельком. Причем зашуганными эти беты не выглядели, скорее немного чопорными и строгими. Кажется, они же вместе с группой альф обеспечивали охрану поместья. По крайней мере, носили оружие.   
Траффи поел холодного супа, размышляя о том, что из-за течки расслабился – вчера гулял с Доффи по берегу, не взяв с собой катану. Вот идиот. С другой стороны, вчера, да и сегодня он не боец, откровенно говоря. Мечник из него сейчас, как из амебы… Он почесал в затылке, подбирая сравнение. В общем, мечник, как из амебы… мечник! Получается – в случае чего, его бы оберегал и защищал Дофламинго? Тут мысли Траффи окончательно забуксовали. Он словно бы складывал два и два, сознавал, что должно получаться четыре, но упорно думал о цифре пять. Задачка была проста, но никак не решалась. Он не мог себе вообразить, что Доффи его защищает. Мозг клинило от этого. Но... но, в самом деле, Доффи ведь не отойдет в сторонку и не станет со скучающим видом наблюдать, как Траффи, например, насилуют и убивают? А вдруг станет? Все-таки он жестокий, очень жестокий.  
С подобными мыслями Траффи рассеянно бродил по поместью. Вышел во внутренний двор, заросший пальмами и кустами диких роз. В центре двора в белом мраморном ложе синела вода огромного бассейна. Траффи подошел к краю и аккуратно опустил в воду ладонь – прохладная. Поднял взгляд и замер. Рядом неподвижно стоял Верго, внезапно возникший из ниоткуда, как призрак в фильме ужасов.   
– Иди в дом, дура, – глухо сказал Верго. – Не видишь, шторм с ливнем будет?  
Он указал пальцем на черные, ползущие с запада облака.   
Траффи резко поднялся и отступил на шаг.  
– Чего шарахаешься? – Верго придвинулся. – Сбежать из поместья хотела?  
– Нет, – Траффи медленно отступил к дому и открыл дверь.  
На мраморную дорожку упали первые крупные капли дождя.   
– Заходи, – Верго грубо ухватил Траффи за локоть и перетащил через порог.  
Траффи постарался унять вспышку гнева и помалкивать. Он очень хорошо знал, что будет, если послать Верго на хуй. Верго просто врежет ему, а Траффи даже не успеет блокировать удар – течка замедляла реакцию. Если он выбесит Верго, то придется просто забиться в угол, сжаться в комок и закрыться руками. Хотя, если станут пиздить ногами, – ничего не поможет.   
– Сиди на кухне и пей свой омежий отвар, – приказал Верго. – Я буду приглядывать за тобой, как велел господин. Ну, чего встала? Включи чайник и завари свою траву.

Ливень шумел, ветер трепал листья пальм, воздух был таким влажным и соленым, будто вот-вот превратится в морскую воду.  
Траффи пил отвар. Руки дрожали от бессильной злобы. Он смотрел сквозь дверной проем на Верго, который устроился в смежной столовой на диване и, кажется, дремал. Траффи хотелось взять кухонный нож и перерезать Верго глотку. А еще хотелось сказать Доффи, что он чертов ублюдок. Прикидывался, значит, хорошим альфой, а сам приставил к нему Верго. Чтобы, если Траффи посмеет попытаться сбежать, его вернули и избили.   
Внезапно в кармане тихо завибрировал телефон. Это было странно, потому что входящие от всех своих товарищей Траффи предусмотрительно заблокировал на время отъезда. Еще не хватало, чтобы при Доффи ему позвонил Луффи или Юстасс.   
Траффи покосился на спящего Верго, вытащил телефон и потихоньку вышел на террасу. Здесь шум дождя был громче, четче, он заглушил бы разговор.  
Звонил Дитрих. Он поздоровался и спросил, когда Трафальгар вернется. Пояснил, что звонил по этому поводу господину Донкихоту, но тот занят и не отвечает. Траффи проворчал, что понятия не имеет.  
Далее все происходило очень быстро.  
– Сука, – прорычал Верго и заломил Траффи руку за спину, да так, что тот выронил телефон.  
– Блядь! – Траффи не сдержался.  
– С кем ты говорила, шлюха? С любовником? – Верго нажал на его запястье, выворачивая сильнее под неестественным углом.   
Траффи не уследил за движением – мимо кто-то метнулся, Верго резко дернулся и отпустил.   
– Верго! – это был Доффи, без своей шубы и с непередаваемым выражением лица. Он коротко размахнулся и еще раз со всей силы врезал Верго по роже – тот качнулся и упал на колени.   
– Доффи!.. – Верго не успел закончить, Доффи схватил его за шиворот и уволок вглубь дома – протащил по полу через всю кухню и вниз-вниз по лестнице в подвал. – Доффи! Эта шалава…  
– Заткнись!  
Внизу металлически лязгнула и с грохотом закрылась подвальная дверь.   
Наступила тишина – лишь шорох дождя. Ни звука снизу.  
Траффи потер покрасневшее запястье, собрал с пола террасы разбившийся телефон и кое-как приладил на место отлетевший блок питания и панель кнопок. Ничего, этот чертов телефон хоть и старый, покоцанный, но битье о мраморный пол ему нипочем.   
Траффи чувствовал себя настолько офигевшим и уставшим, что просто заварил себе еще чая с травами.   
Через полчаса скрипнула подвальная дверь. По лестнице поднялся Доффи:  
– Иди со мной в спальню.  
В его голосе не было угрозы, только что-то мрачное, злое и, кажется, тоскливое. 

Они молча сидели на кровати. Дофламинго что-то быстро просматривал на мини-терминале, иногда бросая на Траффи странные взгляды. Кажется, Доффи за полчаса успел успокоиться и перегореть. Его вспышки гнева были страшны и разрушительны, но никогда не длились долго. Все-таки у Доффи была одна хорошая черта – отходчивость.   
– Телефон, – Доффи протянул ладонь. Траффи вложил в его руку свой телефон.   
Доффи, глядя на монитор терминала, набрал номер. Ему что-то ответили, и он скинул вызов.  
– Ты отслеживаешь все мои звонки? – Траффи кивнул на мини-терминал. – Я разговаривал с Дитрихом. Впрочем, ты, кажется, сам в этом убедился.  
Не выдержал и зло добавил:  
– Или тебе нужны еще какие-то доказательства?  
– Почему ты не говорил мне, что Верго тебя избивал? – Доффи приладил на место вновь съехавший блок питания и вернул телефон. – Кто еще из семьи бил тебя?  
– Ты бил, – хмуро сказал Траффи тоном «все это не твое дело, понял?».   
– Кроме меня, – Доффи ухватил его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. – Кто еще имел наглость бить моего омегу?  
Траффи не ответил, упрямо сомкнул губы. Глядя прямо в его лицо, он подумал, что надо все-таки отдать должное Дофламинго. Доффи мог бы порисоваться – избить Верго при Траффи, приговаривая что-нибудь драматично-романтическое, как в дешевом кино. Вроде: «Как ты посмел так обойтись с моей омегой, негодяй? Это же мать моих будущих детей!» А потом Доффи встал бы в героическую позу, а Траффи кинулся бы ему на шею с криком: о, мой герой!.. Ага, конечно.   
Но нет, Доффи разобрался с Верго за глухой металлической дверью звуконепроницаемого подвала. Хотя, скорее всего, они просто поговорили о том, что надо замять эту размолвку между лучшими друзьями. Все-таки Доффи и Верго дружат лет с десяти. Так что наверняка они просто поржали над этим недоразумением, а заодно и над тупой омегой – было бы из-за чего ссориться!  
Верго, наверное, сказал: «Она же шлюха, Доффи. Ну не в этот раз трепалась со своим ебарем, так в другой, верно?»  
А Доффи, уже остыв, весело ответил: «Да, ты прав, друг. Полно, помиримся. Ты мне дороже этой давалки».  
И они обменялись рукопожатиями...  
– Ло? – Доффи погладил его по щеке. – Ты чего? Полно, помиримся. Я больше не позволю никому тебя обижать. Ну не плачь, Ло.  
– Я не плачу, – твердо сказал Траффи, но не стал возражать, когда его обняли и успокаивающе погладили по спине. В мыслях все окончательно смешалось и перепуталось. Он был напряжен, он не доверял Доффи, он ждал какой-то подлянки. И, черт возьми, как же он устал от этого напряжения. Оно немного отпускало, только когда он трахался с Доффи или когда был жестоко наказан.   
– Ты шубу на кровати забыл, – Траффи уткнулся носом в грудь Доффи.  
– Я её тебе оставил. Ты её обнял и не отдавал, – Доффи развеселился, но затем суше добавил: – Через несколько часов мне придется уехать в Мегаполис по делам. Останешься на Дресс Розе, отдохнешь и подождешь меня.  
– Нет, – отрезал Траффи и дальше не слушал никаких уговоров. Да-да, Верго к нему больше не прикоснется, и вообще можно вместо него вызвать Диаманте, а к Траффи еще приставить Детку и Буйвола. Отлично, только Траффи уж лучше вернется к себе домой в Мегаполис, сходит на работу, а потом как следует отоспится в своей съемной квартире подальше от семьи Донкихот.


	6. Рефлексия Дофламинго

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Глава от моего замечательного соавтора и беты, спасибо ему огромное!  
> 2\. Мы давно не выкладывали главы, но теперь мы снова смогли взяться за редактирование и выкладку текста.

Дофламинго оторвался от экрана планшета и посмотрел на спящего Ло. Тот лежал на кожаном диванчике вагона аэропоезда, свернувшись у него под боком и положив голову ему на бедро как на подушку. Выглядел он бледным и измученным, и это тревожило Доффи. Что бы там о нем ни думал Ло, он всегда всерьез беспокоился о своем омеге.  
Маска пофигистичного ублюдка уже давно приросла к его лицу, поэтому он наверняка казался окружающим тем еще бездушным засранцем. Вот только от собственного омеги хотелось бы большей проницательности.  
С Трафальгаром у них никогда толком не ладилось. Вернее, перестало ладиться с тех самых пор, как братец Роси перешел ему дорожку. Дофламинго не знал, чем именно он расположил к себе малыша Ло. Он даже не заметил, в какой момент эти двое сблизились настолько, чтобы обжиматься у всех на глазах. И для него это стало серьезным ударом.  
Брат повел себя так, будто не понимал, не знал, что он берег этого омегу для себя. Он берег Ло! Трафальгар был таким мелким, что казался Дофламинго еще ребенком. Но когда он увидел их с Роси вдвоем, они целовались! И от Ло пахло так одуряющее, что Доффи сорвался. Да, наверное, нужно было сдержаться. Может быть, стоило даже отступиться и отдать Ло Росинанту, раз уж они так хотели быть вместе. Но Дофламинго просто не смог. Он никогда не умел проигрывать и ненавидел отдавать свое. А Ло принадлежал ему, только ему! Он сам его нашел, сам выбрал из тысячи других бесхозных омежек. Ло наверняка уже об этом забыл, но в свои первые дни в поместье он шарахался от всех, кроме него, и плохо спал по ночам. Он приходил к Доффи посреди ночи и залезал к нему в постель, прижимался и засыпал. Через пару лет, когда Ло окреп, повзрослел и у него стали проявляться признаки первых течек, Джора запретила ему таскаться в спальню к Дофламинго. Наверное, в чем-то она была права: к тому моменту Доффи с трудом удавалось держать себя в руках, когда у него под боком посапывал очаровательный, вкусно пахнущий юный омега.  
Позже, уже после изгнания Росинанта и расправы над Ло, когда Дофламинго остыл и смог соображать трезво, он готов был голыми руками придушить каждого из своих домочадцев. И вероломного братца, и Джору, не к месту пекущуюся о благонравии, и Верго, который, собственно, и намекнул ему на измену Ло и не поленился надавать ценных советов, как именно ему следует поступить с подлыми предателями. Дофламинго предпочел бы посчитаться с каждым из них, но не с Трафальгаром. Он ни за что не тронул бы Ло, если бы мог отмотать всё назад. Увы. Можно быть королем преступного мира, можно управлять собственной подпольной империей и помыкать сильными мира сего, можно играть людьми как пешками, карать и миловать, но невозможно изменить прошлое.  
Утром после той самой ночи, которую они провели вместе и запечатлелись, Ло шарахнулся от него, как от монстра с тремя головами. И с тех пор стал избегать всеми силами.  
Поначалу Дофламинго надеялся, что тот поостынет и простит его. Они помирятся, и всё постепенно наладится. Тогда они смогли бы зарегистрировать брак и жить вместе, практически не расставаясь. Но время шло, а никаких признаков улучшения не было. Ло по-прежнему смотрел на него волком и демонстративно тосковал по Росинанту. А когда семья сообщила Ло, что Росинант погиб на дальнем астероиде, всё стало хуже в разы. Ло хамил всем подряд и нарывался на драку. Даже с Дофламинго норовил схлестнуться, несмотря на то, что результат был предсказуем.  
Потом Ло сбежал в первый раз.  
Его нашли и быстро вернули, а Дофламинго так разозлился, что наказал его. Жёстче, чем следовало. Ло стал осторожнее, затихарился, прикинулся покладистым и послушным. А потом убежал снова. И еще раз. Наказания не помогли, только усугубили и без того хреновые отношения между ними. А еще Ло медленно, но верно превратился в извращенца-мазохиста. Но это Дофламинго понял уже несколько позже.  
Когда Ло убежал в четвертый раз, Дофламинго приказал не возвращать его – только найти и установить наблюдение. В глубине души он надеялся, что Трафальгар вернется сам. Он не верил, что тот сможет долго продержаться один, без поддержки семьи – с его-то золотым характером и умением нарываться на неприятности. Однако время шло, а Ло не объявлялся.  
Дофламинго был в тот период сильно занят, поэтому потребовал подробный отчет о похождениях Ло далеко не сразу. И когда сел наконец просматривать записи и прилагающиеся к ним фото, пережил настоящий шок.  
Ло было не узнать. С фотографий на Дофламинго смотрел совершенно другой человек.  
Живой, веселый, циничный, сильный и уверенный в себе, Ло был абсолютно не похож на того хмурого юнца, который с каждым днем все больше замыкался в себе и которого Доффи чаще всего вылавливал либо с книгами по медицине в самом дальнем углу библиотеки, либо с катаной в додзё, либо в лаборатории. На снимках Ло был другим. Пил с новыми друзьями, участвовал в потасовках и мелких разборках, занимался не вполне легальным бизнесом, стараясь подзаработать бабла, и вполне успешно с этим справлялся.  
А еще он часто улыбался. Дофламинго не мог припомнить, когда Ло в последний раз улыбался ему.  
И, разумеется, многие находили его привлекательным и бесцеремонно тянули к нему свои жадные лапы. Ло охотно, слишком охотно с ними тискался и лез целоваться. Сам, а не после настоятельной просьбы.  
Когда Дофламинго добрался до той фотографии, где Ло отдавался первому попавшемуся альфе в туалете какого-то клуба, он испытал такой приступ ярости, что проломил ударом кулака любимый письменный стол. Немного придя в себя, он бросил фотки в камин и приказал не привозить к нему Ло. Он боялся себя самого. Боялся, что сорвется и прикончит Ло.  
Некоторое время он пытался забыться в объятьях других омег. Трудно сказать, сколько их перебывало в его постели, но после каждой ночи, проведенной с очередной услужливой и визжащей от счастья омегой, он всё более убеждался в том, что никто не сможет заменить ему Ло.  
Дофламинго не знал, как называется то чувство, которое он испытывал к Трафальгару. Ло раздражал его. Как раздражала любая вещь, которой он жаждал обладать, но не мог. Как любой человек, который не был в его власти и которому он не мог диктовать свою волю. Дофламинго не просто хотел его. Он зависел от Ло, и это выводило из себя.  
Иногда он срывался и требовал, чтобы Ло явился домой. Его привозили. Раньше силой, но в последнее время всё чаще он стал являться сам – после настоятельной просьбы.  
Честно говоря, Дофламинго не торопился его увидеть, потому что каждый раз боялся, что не сможет сдержаться и выместит на загулявшей омеге весь накопившийся гнев. Но на деле вышло иначе.  
Когда Детка и Буйвол в первый раз после долгой разлуки притащили Трафальгара домой, Дофламинго едва удостоил его взглядом. Он старательно хмурился, презрительно кривил губы и смотрел в сторону. И никто не знал, что в то же самое время его собственное глупое сердце сладко замерло и бешено затрепыхалось, стоило лишь блудной омежке переступить порог дома.  
Доффи чувствовал себя так, словно проснулся после долгого тревожного сна. Он будто ожил. Это было странно, но в присутствии по-прежнему мрачного и неразговорчивого Ло ему вдруг стало спокойно. Накатило чувство умиротворения, словно всё это время он был напряжен, а теперь смог, наконец, расслабиться и вздохнуть свободно.  
Наверное, всему виной физиология. «К альфе вернулась его запечатленная омега, и мир вокруг заиграл яркими красками» – это что-то из романов. Сентиментальная чушь! Дофламинго был уверен, что это ощущение пройдет, стоит ему как следует вытрахать своего строптивого омегу. Гормоны успокоятся, и всё пойдет своим чередом.  
Он ошибался.  
Не помогали ни секс, ни БДСМ-сессии, ни бешеная ебля в течку со сцепкой. Мало, ему всегда было мало. Ему нужно было, чтобы Ло просто был рядом или ждал его дома. Желательно, постоянно.  
Но обиднее всего было осознавать, что их чувства не были взаимны. Дофламинго нуждался в Ло. А Ло... Как бы близки они ни были, как бы сладко Ло ни стонал под ним от похоти, как бы доверчиво ни прижимался к нему во сне, он всё равно каждый раз, каждый ебаный раз норовил как можно скорее покинуть поместье! Смывался при первой возможности и снова отправлялся к своим дружкам. Пусть даже у них не было ни гроша, пусть даже они жили практически на помойке, пусть у них были проблемы с полицией и бандитскими группировками – Ло уходил к ним и помогал всеми силами. Он дрался за них, вытаскивал из переделок, сражался бок о бок, отмазывал, штопал раны, пил с ними и трахался.  
Дофламинго не мог этого понять. Если бы эта шушера носила Ло на руках и внимала ему как богу, он бы, может быть, понял. Но они спорили, ругались, ссорились, дрались и крали друг у друга деньги. Даже подставляли друг друга. И Ло все равно их прощал и возвращался к ним снова и снова. Почему же тогда он до сих пор не простил его, своего собственного, блядь, альфу?!  
Это стало трудно выносить. Это било по самолюбию и заставляло сомневаться в себе. Если всё это проклятая физиология, то почему тогда его, альфу, тянет к собственному омеге, а омегу к нему нет? Что за несправедливость? Дофламинго впервые в жизни столкнулся с проблемой, которую был не в силах решить. Он почти отчаялся, когда ему сообщили, что Ло угодил за решетку.  
Дофламинго даже обрадовался. Ведь это был шанс что-то сделать для этого упертого идиота, который, как назло, старался решать свои проблемы сам и никогда не просил у него помощи. Называется, почувствуй себя Деткой, Доффи, и пойди убейся об стену, пока никто не увидел твою довольную физиономию, когда ты понял, что можешь быть чем-то полезен своему омеге!  
Унизительно? О да, аж с души воротит. Но вряд ли сравнится с тем ощущением, когда ты узнаешь, что этот самый омега уже на свободе, потому что вовремя подсуетился и подставил жопу очередному альфе.  
У Дофламинго до сих пор темнело в глазах, когда он вспоминал фотки, которые Верго скинул ему на телефон. Те самые, из полицейского участка, где Смокер жарил во все дыры Ло, закованного в наручники. Причем эта похотливая сука и не думала сопротивляться! Вот что выбесило Дофламинго больше всего. Ло хотел, чтобы его поимел Смокер! Ему нравился этот альфа, даже несмотря на то, что поначалу он обращался с ним как с обычным преступником.  
Разумеется, Смокер не устоял перед обаянием Ло, и вскоре из него уже буквально вили веревки. Это как раз Доффи не удивило. В глубине души он немного жалел Смокера и даже оставил его в живых – не стал добивать, когда пришел рассчитаться с ним за всё хорошее.  
А вот Ло явно решил добить его самого, когда, набравшись на Новый год, рассказал всей семье о том, как круто они со Смокером трахались прямо в тюремной камере.  
Иногда Дофламинго казалось, что Ло не просто издевается, испытывая его на прочность, а хочет свести счеты с жизнью, но непременно его, Дофламинго, руками. Наверное, это такая изощренная месть: сделать так, чтобы Доффи потом всю жизнь мучился, убив своего единственного омегу. Жестоко, ничего не скажешь. Дофламинго оценил. Но легче ему от этого, разумеется, не стало.  
Наверное, к тому моменту Ло превратился в конченого мазохиста, потому что он не слишком обиделся на Доффи за то, что тот его наказал. Не больше обычного. Если бы Дофламинго был более наивным, он бы даже решил, что Ло принял наказание как должное. Но Доффи давно уже не обольщался на этот счет.  
И все-таки в тот раз что-то неуловимо изменилось, словно сдвинувшись с мертвой точки. Ло приехал домой на праздники сам, неохотно, но сам. В принципе, это еще ничего не значило, но он не удрал на следующий день, даже получив заслуженную взбучку. И почти без возражений согласился поработать для семьи.  
Можно было списать всё на течку, но раньше такие мелочи не остановили бы упрямца Ло. Он уже не раз покидал поместье недолечившимся или посреди течки вопреки всякой логике. Как полагал Дофламинго, исключительно из вредности. Ло смылся бы, даже умирая от похоти или истекая кровью, если бы счел общество Доффи невыносимым. Но он остался. Он выполнил задание и вернулся. Сам. Его не пришлось вылавливать где-нибудь в трущобах и тащить домой силой.  
Дофламинго не знал, что и думать. Вряд ли кто-то из домашних заметил, но он был растерян и счастлив. Ему было даже страшно представить, что будет, если кто-нибудь узнает, как мало ему нужно для счастья. Надо же, блядовитая омега в кои-то веки послушалась своего альфу! Вот ведь чудо из чудес. Рассказать кому – не поверят. Он, аристократ в черт-знает-каком поколении, успешный предприниматель, воротила теневого бизнеса и глава одной из сильнейших группировок, он был рад как ребенок из-за того, что его омега капризничала меньше обычного и реже, чем всегда, посылала его на хуй!  
Но никакая ирония и самоирония не помогали. Доффи все равно был рад, что Ло провел с ним три дня и они умудрились не разосраться. Значит, они всё-таки могут поладить?  
Это было глупо, но теперь у него появилась надежда. Нужно было закрепить успех и ничего не испортить.  
И тут Дофламинго понял, что ему даже не с кем посоветоваться. Никто из семьи не подходил. Бизнес, политика, экономика, интриги, заговоры, криминал, стратегия и тактика, технологии и оружие – у него были под рукой специалисты во всех областях. Но совершенно не с кем было поговорить о таких тонких материях, как отношения с одним конкретным строптивым омегой.  
Решение пришло неожиданно. Кто-то из семьи помянул недобрым словом полицию и одного излишне ретивого офицера, а конкретно Смокера, и тут Доффи осенило. Озабоченная скотина Смокер – вот кто просто обязан понять его проблемы. Во-первых, он тоже альфа, во-вторых, он тоже пал жертвой убийственного обаяния Ло и не раскаялся в содеянном, даже когда кулаки Доффи впечатывали его в стену той самой тюремной камеры. А в-третьих... В-третьих, он знал, что Трафальгар – омега Дофламинго.  
В пылу драки, когда Дофламинго выбивал из Смокера всё дерьмо, он не удержался и дал понять офицеру, за что именно его возят мордой по цементному полу. Разумеется, Смокер всё понял. Даже в полиции встречаются иногда неглупые альфы. А раз уж он всё знает и до сих пор держит рот на замке...  
Дофламинго поднялся в свой кабинет со звуконепроницаемыми стенами и защитой от прослушки и набрал номер Смокера. Когда тот ответил, Дофламинго без предисловий заявил:  
– Это Джокер. Мне нужно задать тебе один вопрос. Личного характера. И я надеюсь получить на него честный ответ. Также я надеюсь, что этот разговор останется между нами. Ты всё понял?  
Смокер не стал валять дурака и прикидываться дохлым. Только уточнил:  
– А с какой стати я должен тебе отвечать?  
– Ты мне задолжал, Смокер. Я сохранил тебе жизнь, и тебя даже не вышвырнули с работы. Я не всегда бываю таким щедрым.  
– Я понял, – произнес после паузы Смокер. – Но ты сказал, вопрос личного характера. То есть это никак не относится к моей работе? Потому что, если ты потребуешь, чтобы я...  
– Нет, Смокер. Мне не нужны ваши секреты. В полиции и без тебя хватает продажных офицеров. Дело касается Ло.  
Смокер помолчал. Судя по звукам, он глубоко затянулся своей неизменно сигарой. Наконец он сказал:  
– Если это чем-то ему повредит, я отказываюсь тебе помогать.  
Его ответ крайне не понравился Дофламинго, и если бы он доподлинно не знал, что Смокер с Ло с тех самых пор не только не встречались, но даже не контактировали, он бы прямо сейчас отправил к наглому офицеру киллеров. Но Смокер был просто честным ублюдком, играющим в благородство. Ему всерьез нравился Ло, и этим он был похож на самого Дофламинго. Доффи даже немного сочувствовал Смокеру, самую малость. Поэтому ответил как можно более непринужденно:  
– Ты не понял, Смокер. По твоей милости у нас произошла небольшая размолвка. Тебе не кажется, что будет справедливо, если именно ты дашь мне совет, как мне помириться со своим омегой?  
– Ты серьезно? – недоверчиво переспросил Смокер.  
– А я похож на парня, который любит шутить?  
– Признаюсь, не ожидал от тебя такого вопроса, – в голосе Смокера слышалась усмешка, но, к счастью для него, скорее сочувственная, чем издевательская, иначе его труп вскоре послужил бы кормом для рыб. – То есть ты хотел бы помириться с Ло? Я правильно понял?  
– Я хотел бы знать, что сделал бы ты, если бы поругался со своей омегой, – уточнил Дофламинго, подбавив в голос легкой угрозы. Можно сказать, тень от угрозы, не больше. Но до Смокера намек дошел.  
– Я понял. Но в этих делах я не оригинален. Действую по стандартной схеме: позвать на свидание, сводить в ресторан, подарить что-нибудь красивое или то, о чем омега давно мечтает.  
– Подарить... – повторил Доффи рассеянно. Он никогда раньше не думал о том, что такие мелочи могут иметь значение.  
– Ну да, сделать подарок. Лучше всего, конечно, подойдет колечко, если вы еще не женаты. Обычно омеги только и ждут момента, когда альфа сделает им предложение.  
– Для них это важно?  
– А ты как думал? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Смокер, и Дофламинго послышалась в его голосе некоторая снисходительность. Он решил, что пора закругляться, иначе Смокер начнет чего доброго его поучать, и тогда Доффи только и останется, что прикопать его где-нибудь в районе Старого кладбища.  
– Что ж, надеюсь, твой совет на что-нибудь сгодится, – протянул он с сомнением в голосе. – Ладно, будем считать, что мы квиты. Думаю, мне не нужно повторять, что...  
– Не утруждайся, – хмыкнул Смокер. – Всё останется между нами. И вот еще что... Хотя ты вряд ли прислушаешься к моему совету, но вообще хорошо было бы извиниться перед омегой, если в чем-то перед ним виноват. Обычно помогает. Думаю, Ло оценил бы.  
На этом зараза Смокер отключился.  
Дофламинго кое-как перетерпел острый приступ бешенства, но решил все-таки не трогать Смокера. Честный коп – редкий экземпляр, пусть живет пока. И советы его были не лишены смысла, хоть и вызывали сомнения. Но других вариантов все равно не было. Сам Доффи додумался только до варианта А «посадить на цепь» и варианта Б «провести сеанс гипноза под наркотиками и внушить послушание». Оба никуда не годились.  
Дофламинго вздохнул и приказал привезти Трафальгара домой, чтобы отправиться с ним на свидание.

До того, что на свидание обычно приглашают, а не тащат силком, он не додумался, но и так получилось вполне сносно. Они провели несколько дней на Дресс Розе и ни разу не поссорились. Был всего один неприятный эпизод – с тупицей Верго. Но Дофламинго честно постарался всё уладить. Кажется, ему даже удалось.  
Правда, он обнаружил, что есть еще одна проблема: он с трудом подбирал темы для разговора, когда был с Ло. Он понятия не имел, что ему будет интересно, а что заставит замкнуться в себе, и в результате помалкивал. А еще он все время откладывал разговор об их совместном будущем. Не то чтобы он боялся, что Ло ему откажет, но... он был не готов к отказу и поэтому медлил.  
А потом его неожиданно вызвали в Мегаполис. Без него, как обычно, начались проблемы, бестолковые помощники растерялись и были не в силах не только принять решение, но и разобраться в ситуации. Пришлось прервать отдых и с утра пораньше лететь домой.  
Ло категорически отказался остаться на Дресс Розе и подождать его возвращения. Кажется, он боялся находиться на одном острове с Верго, и это окончательно добило Доффи.  
Сколько бы Дофламинго ни повторял, что Верго к нему не подойдет ближе, чем на километр, Ло не верил ему. Он кивал головой, но упрямо смотрел в сторону и наотрез отказывался остаться на острове. Дофламинго мог бы приказать ему остаться, но это свело бы на нет все его усилия, так что пришлось уступить.

И вот они снова в вагоне аэропоезда. Усталый и затраханный Ло уснул, а Дофламинго смотрел на него и время от времени проводил пальцами по гладкому боку маленькой атласной коробочки, которая всё это время лежала у него в кармане. В ней было старинное обручальное кольцо с утопленным в платине редчайшим черным бриллиантом в форме сердца. Семейная реликвия. И неважно, каких усилий стоило Доффи отыскать ее и вернуть.  
Дофламинго злился. В основном на себя, потому что так и не решился объясниться с Ло. Он отложил разговор на день отъезда, а теперь ругал себя за малодушие, потому что день отъезда случился раньше и признание не состоялось.  
Налаживать отношения с омегой оказалось сложнее, чем управлять подпольной империей. Дофламинго понятия не имел, в чем тут дело. То ли с ним что-то не так, то ли омега ему досталась нестандартная. Он склонялся ко второму, потому что искать причины в себе он терпеть не мог, да и не умел. А нестандартная омега – это даже льстило его самолюбию. Впрочем, он никогда не сомневался в том, что Ло – уникальный, самый лучший, один-единственный.  
Они провели вдвоем всего несколько дней, и Дофламинго только укрепился в мысли, что Трафальгар нужен ему. А значит, он сделает всё, чтобы тот был с ним. И горе тому, кто встанет у него на пути.


	7. Старинное кольцо

Может, и не следовало сразу идти на работу.

Траффи вело, голова слегка кружилась. Он просыпал растворимый кофе мимо кружки – пальцы дрожали. Показалось, что в подсобке клиники слишком душно – воздуха не хватает, что-то давит на грудь. Траффи уперся руками в стол и склонился, стараясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Он спал в поезде, но толком не выспался, и теперь все было как в тумане. Траффи склонился еще ниже, у него было такое ощущение, словно он бухал всю ночь, а теперь надо бы выблевать выпитое.

– Трафальгар? – в подсобку заглянул доктор Дитрих. – Как отдохнул? Тебе повезло, еще вчера в городе стояла стужа, до минус двадцати пяти доходило, а сегодня...

Перед глазами Траффи начали медленно падать серо-черные хлопья пепла, столешница и кружка исказились, а потом резко отъехали куда-то в сторону, завертелись...

 

– Трафальгар, я осмотрю тебя, – строго сказал невидимый Дитрих. – Боли есть? Тошнота?

Траффи открыл глаза, но по-прежнему видел лишь серо-черное мельтешение.

– Ты упал в обморок, – Дитрих слегка проявился. Кажется, он нес Траффи на руках. Пинком отворил дверь в кабинет и уложил Траффи на кушетку.

– Нормально, только голова болит, – Траффи сморгнул, зрение постепенно прояснялось. – И тошнит, да.

Тошнит... Траффи похолодел. А если?.. Он не помнил точно, вовремя ли пил омежьи контрацептивы. Он привык, что Доффи всегда предохраняется. А что если Доффи забыл принять таблетки? Или еще хуже – не забыл, а сделал это нарочно, чтобы Траффи залетел от него.

– Тише-тише, дыши ровно. А то будет гипервентиляция легких, – Дитрих сел на кушетку подле Траффи, взял его за запястье, прощупывая пульс. – Сердце колотится.

А если это ребенок не от Дофламинго? Если Траффи забеременел от... от Луффи? От Смокера? От кого-то еще из случайных и неслучайных знакомых, которым он порой так легко давал? Что тогда? Нужно срочно сделать аборт, иначе Дофламинго убьет и Траффи, и ребенка, и отца ребенка, если сможет его вычислить.

Впервые в жизни Траффи подумал, что, может быть, не стоит ебаться с едва знакомыми приглянувшимися альфами. Особенно пьяным.

– Разденься, я тебя осмотрю, – строго сказал Дитрих и расстегнул на Траффи рубашку. – У тебя заканчивается течка? Соски такие напряженные, стоят... Был секс с твоим альфой? Возможны разрывы и внутреннее кровотечение. У твоего господина, как я предполагаю, очень большой размер члена и узла.

– Предполагает он... – фыркнул Траффи. Он был в таком состоянии, что даже при желании не смог бы сопротивляться – Дитрих раздевал его, прижимая к кушетке так, словно не осматривать собирается, а трахать.

К Траффи пришла мысль, от которой он обмер и перестал на что-либо реагировать.

А если он залетел от Дофламинго, но тот не хочет ребенка от такой шлюховатой и гулящей омеги? Что если Доффи скажет сделать аборт? Траффи стало страшно и тоскливо. Он знал, что никогда сам ничего не смог бы сделать ребенку от Доффи. И знал, что убежит из клиники, убьет того, кто встанет у него на пути, все что угодно, но не даст убить ребенка от своего запечатленного альфы.

– Не дергайся, раздвинь ноги. Вот, теперь я вижу пирсинг в твоем члене... – Дитрих силой развел Траффи колени. – Какая растраханная у тебя дырка, Трафальгар.

– Блядь, замолчите, – Траффи заерзал, ему стало больно от бесцеремонного проникновения холодных пальцев в тонких латексных перчатках.

– Прошу прощения за комментарий, – Дитрих двинул пальцами туда-обратно, будто ебал ими. – Не зажимайся, я вставлю зеркало, осмотрю на разрывы.

Траффи определенно больше нравилось быть врачом, чем пациентом. Терпеть медленное проникновение давящего, растягивающего зеркала – отвратительно.

– Микроразрывы, – хрипло сказал Дитрих. – Но не думаю, что есть внутреннее кровотечение.

Он отстранился, так и не вынув зеркало. Провел руками в перчатках по груди Траффи, потрогал колечки в сосках, чуть оттянул.

– Прекратите, – злился Траффи. – И выньте зеркало, вашу мать!

– Конечно, – будничным тоном произнес Дитрих. – Еще минутку потерпи... Вот и все, не нужно волноваться, ты же сам врач.

– Возьмите у меня кровь, сделайте тест на беременность, – зло сказал Траффи, его уже буквально колотило от нервов.

– Хорошо, но пока не одевайся, подожди, – Дитрих удержал его, не дав слезть. – Нужно измерить температуру. С тобой все в порядке, просто обезвоживание и усталость, характерная для последних дней омежьего цикла.

– Черт, – Траффи закрыл лицо руками, когда Дитрих ловко сунул руку ему между ног и вставил в дырку довольно толстый твердый градусник.

– Пару минут подержи, – деловито велел Дитрих. – А потом я возьму у тебя кровь из вены. Не паникуй, Трафальгар. Скоро приедет твой альфа. Я с ним поговорю, объясню, что половой акт с проникновением должен быть более бережным, особенно при введении узла. И скажу, что не следует заниматься сексом только в течку. Нужно и в другие дни цикла иметь контакты с введением полового члена до узла, но очень осторожно, с применением лечебной мази и лубриканта. Тогда твое тело будет готово принимать такой крупный член...

– Что ты сказал? – Траффи будто очнулся от сна. – Альфа приедет?

– Да, я позвонил господину Донкихоту и попросил его прийти, – кивнул Дитрих, забирая градусник. – Пониженная температура. Ну-с, упадок сил, как я и...

Траффи дальше не слушал. Дофламинго приедет в омежью консультацию! Только этого не хватало! Отлично, он придет, наорет на Траффи за то, что оторвал от важных дел. Еще ударит чего доброго... И узнает, если Траффи и правда залетел.

Траффи решил одеться и сбежать. Просто убежать, пока не явился разозленный Дофламинго. Убежать в портовые спальные районы, затихариться там, заскочить в свою мастерскую, сделать там тесты, а потом бежать еще дальше...

Но Траффи замешкался.

Да пусть Дофламинго наорет. Пусть хоть убьет, так станет проще и легче. Траффи просто хотел его увидеть, и наплевать, что будет дальше. В глубине души он хотел, чтобы его альфа пришел к нему, не бросил усталого, истощенного – в истерике и наедине с врачом-извращенцем.   
***

День у Дофламинго не задался с самого утра. Вернее, с самого отъезда с Дресс Розы.

Ло выглядел сонным и усталым, даже несмотря на то, что проспал всю дорогу, свернувшись клубочком под шубой у Доффи. Упрямый, как и всегда, он наотрез отказался поехать домой и выспаться. Ему приспичило прямо с вокзала отправиться на работу. Он даже собирался вызвать такси, но Дофламинго отвез его сам.

Состояние Ло беспокоило Доффи, но говорить об этом было бесполезно. Ло никогда не прислушивался к его мнению, а спорить и ругаться не хотелось. Только не сейчас, когда они чудом умудрились не поссориться, проведя вместе несколько дней.

Дофламинго мрачно посмотрел вслед бредущему к дверям клиники Ло и приказал водителю развернуться и гнать в сторону бизнес-центра, где находился главный офис одной из его легальных компаний.

Эти ишаки – его подчиненные – снова наворотили дел в его отсутствие, и теперь Дофламинго предстояло выявить виновных и достойно их вознаградить за свой прерванный отпуск. Между прочим, первый отпуск за черт-знает-сколько лет! Он не планировал вернуться так быстро, и кому-то придется за это дорого заплатить. Сегодня Дофламинго меньше всего был настроен на милосердие.

Его приезд в офис напоминал вторжение хищной птицы в сонный курятник. Эти бездельники только-только съезжались на работу, будто всё у них было в полном порядке! Ну ничего, очень скоро они пожалеют о своей беспечности. Впрочем, за свой бизнес Дофламинго не беспокоился. Утечка информации – штука неприятная, но отнюдь не экстраординарная. Раздражало то, что никто из семьи не мог разобраться с проблемой вместо него. Следовало признать, что ему необходим заместитель именно на такой случай – когда нужны мозги, а не кулаки.

Категорически отказавшись читать отчеты местных экспертов, Дофламинго потребовал собрать всю руководящую верхушку – якобы на совещание – и начал вызывать их в свой кабинет по одному, а потом попарно, для перекрестного допроса. И понеслась...

Разумеется, каждый стремился полить грязью всех остальных и выгородить себя. Но Дофламинго имел большой опыт в подобных делах. Он интуитивно чувствовал ложь и неуверенность, как никто умел создать гнетущую атмосферу всеобщей подозрительности и привнести в расследование неповторимые черты средневековой инквизиции. Ловкий манипулятор, он привык решать проблемы быстро, четко и радикально. Водить его за нос у этой мелкой шушеры не хватило бы ни наглости, ни мозгов. К тому же Дофламинго знал об экономических преступлениях всё и ещё немного, так что довольно скоро вышел на след провинившихся неудачников. Он уже мысленно потирал руки в предвкушении жестокой расправы над ними, но тут позвонил доктор Дитрих, в клинике которого работал Ло, и вынесение приговора пришлось отложить.

Дофламинго не стал дожидаться шофера, который был уверен, что не понадобится ему до вечера, и отлучился. Дофламинго сам сел за руль и теперь, как мог, старался сдерживаться и соблюдать правила дорожного движения. Тормозить на светофорах было выше его сил, но он все-таки заставлял себя снижать скорость на оживленных перекрестках. Задержать его полицейские не решились, что, разумеется, спасло их от больших неприятностей. Дофламинго был не в том настроении, когда стоило подворачиваться ему под руку. Он гнал как сумасшедший, выплескивая на крутых виражах избыток адреналина в крови. Ему нужно было немного успокоиться, иначе он просто не сможет себя контролировать. Кажется, простые смертные называют такое состояние «переволновался».

В тот момент, когда он услышал в мобильнике обеспокоенный голос Дитриха, у него внутри будто что-то оборвалось. Он так давно не испытывал чувство страха, что сначала ему показалось, что он умирает. Как сквозь предсмертную дымку, застилающую сознание, до него доносились какие-то слова, смысл которых дошел до него далеко не сразу. Деловитой скороговоркой Дитрих бормотал что-то вроде: «Вы только не волнуйтесь, господин Дофламинго, но Трафальгару внезапно стало плохо, и я решил, что моя обязанность незамедлительно сообщить вам об этом». Лишь когда в трубке прозвучала фраза: «Никакой опасности для жизни омеги нет», – Дофламинго смог перевести дух и вытолкнуть из пересохшего горла короткое: «Еду».

Окончательно ему полегчало, когда он уже выруливал к клинике. Почему он так испугался? Он и сам не знал. Просто вдруг на несколько мгновений ему показалось, что сейчас голос в телефоне сообщит о том, что Ло нет в живых. И это были самые долгие и неприятные секунды в его жизни.

Дофламинго тряхнул головой, отгоняя тревожные мысли, и вышел из аэрокара. Он почти успокоился. Доктор сказал, что с Ло всё будет в порядке, значит, не о чем волноваться. Впрочем, когда это с его омегой всё было в порядке?

Упрямый и своенравный, Ло был той еще занозой в заднице. Именно так говорил о нем рассудительный Гладиус. А Верго и вовсе не стеснялся в выражениях. Доффи кивал, соглашаясь, но в глубине души всегда считал, что Трафальгару просто следует перебеситься. Рано ему еще играть роль омеги Большого Босса. Уйдя из семьи, Ло вел себя точь-в-точь как вздорный подросток, вырвавшийся из-под домашней опеки и пустившийся во все тяжкие.

Многие поступки блудной омеги раздражали Доффи, особенно распущенность и доступность, а также пофигистичное отношение к собственному здоровью. Но всерьез беспокоиться за своего омегу он стал только в последнее время, когда Ло начал подолгу зависать в одной и той же компании – с молодым альфой по имени Луффи. Их связь злила Дофламинго до белых пятен перед глазами, но он удержал себя от необдуманных действий. Луффи явно не заслуживал такого омегу, как Ло, он даже не понимал, какой лакомый кусочек ему достался, и Дофламинго не раз подумывал о том, чтобы устранить его со сцены. Но, помимо всего прочего, Луффи приходился Ло дальним родственником, и это связывало Дофламинго руки.

К тому же хотелось, чтобы Ло сам осознал разницу между ними и сделал правильный выбор. Пригласив Ло на новогодние праздники, Доффи дал ему такой шанс. И когда Трафальгар все-таки приехал, Дофламинго понял, что не ошибся: кажется, его омега наконец нагулялась.

Ло вел себя по-прежнему отвратительно – грубил, сквернословил, потом напился и бахвалился собственными грязными выходками. Ничего нового, на самом деле. Никто из семьи даже не удивился. Но Дофламинго видел чуть больше, чем незаинтересованные окружающие. Ло тянуло к нему. Он не хотел уезжать, он хотел остаться со своим альфой хотя бы на время течки. Он даже не попытался удрать к этому своему Луффи, и для Дофламинго это стало маленькой победой.

Успех следовало закрепить, и поездка на Дресс Розу в этом смысле вполне себя оправдала. Дофламинго убедился, что Ло действитеьно с ним хорошо. Как бы тот ни старался сделать вид, что он – жертва жестокого произвола и по своей воле ни за что бы здесь не очутился, было совершенно очевидно, что это всего лишь привычная маска. Можно, конечно, списать всё на течку, но раньше Ло никогда не был таким напористым и нетерпеливым. Он буквально лез Дофламинго в штаны! Особенно когда переставал себя контролировать и давал волю собственным желаниям.

Раньше Ло редко баловал Доффи своим вниманием, скупо отмеряя каждый поцелуй. И делал при этом такое лицо, словно целовался с гремучей змеей. А в этот раз он как с цепи сорвался: ластился, лез обниматься, был удивительно покладистым и послушным. Капризничать начинал только тогда, когда Доффи пытался отговорить его от очередного раунда, ненавязчиво пытаясь уложить спать. 

Но когда Дофламинго вник в смысл объяснений доктора Дитриха, то искренне пожалел о том, что пошел на поводу у озабоченного омеги.

– Переутомление, – констатировал Дитрих. – Проще говоря, перетрах.

Он смотрел на Дофламинго с легким осуждением и неодобрением, и Доффи даже немного смутился, на несколько мгновений почувствовав себя провинившимся школьником. Сегодняшний день мог смело претендовать на звание «дня давно забытых ощущений».

Дитрих выдержал паузу и продолжил чуть более вкрадчивым тоном:

– У вас очень красивый омега, господин Дофламинго. Чувствуется порода. Можно сказать, редкий экземпляр, – доктор позволил себе суховатый смешок и назидательно произнес: – Вам следует бережнее с ним обращаться. При ваших габаритах... Должен сказать вам как врач, что...

– Дитрих, – резко перегнувшись через стол, Доффи сгреб доктора за грудки, – не зарывайся. Я знаю, что у меня красивый омега. А еще я знаю, что ты наверняка уже воспользовался своим положением и распустил руки. У меня на тебя достаточно материала, чтобы засадить до конца твоих дней, старый извращенец. Но если я услышу от Трафальгара, что ты чем-то его обидел, я не стану тебя сажать. Я просто отрежу твой грязный язык и руки по локоть. Ты меня понял? – он отпустил ворот Дитриха, чтобы тот не задохнулся, и добавил после паузы: – И не учи отца ебаться. Усек?

Дитрих поспешно кивнул, судорожно поправляя галстук. Весь лоск и респектабельность слетели с него, как пух с тополя. В глазах мелькнул привычный для Дофламинго ужас. Именно так на него чаще всего смотрели простые смертные. И это было правильно.

Вспышка гнева прошла, и Дофламинго обратился к Дитриху как ни в чем не бывало:

– Вы должны сообщить мне что-нибудь еще, доктор? Если это всё, что мне нужно было услышать, то я хотел бы навестить Трафальгара и забрать его домой...

– А? Да-да, конечно... Лучше ему отлежаться дома, в спокойной обстановке. Я выпишу лекарство... Это комплекс витаминов. Он знает, как его принимать, ведь он врач. Неплохой, надо сказать, специалист. Весьма неплохой, да... Он на втором этаже. Пятая дверь направо по коридору.

Дофламинго уже взялся за ручку двери, чтобы поскорее увидеть Ло, когда его догнал тихий голос Дитриха:

– Кажется, он был напуган тем, что мог забеременеть. Но никакой беременности нет. Скажите ему об этом. Он был очень обеспокоен. Мне показалось, вам следует об этом знать.

Доффи, не оборачиваясь, кивнул и быстро направился на второй этаж. Наверняка старый пройдоха Дитрих на что-то намекал, но Дофламинго не собирался ломать себе над этим голову. Он просто очень хотел поскорее увидеть Ло. 

 

Когда Дофламинго вошел в комнату, где должен был отлеживаться Трафальгар, тот вовсе не лежал в постели, а поспешно натягивал штаны. Наверняка намеревался смыться из клиники по-тихому, но не успел. Дофламинго замер в дверях. На душе стало погано от нехороших предчувствий. Ло собирался сбежать. Он не хотел его видеть. Как и всегда. Зря он надеялся, что Ло его ждет. Он ехал сюда, чтобы успокоить его и утешить. Забрать домой и позаботиться о нем. Хотел еще немного побыть с ним – ведь их короткие каникулы так некстати прервали... Но некоторые вещи не меняются. 

– Зря Дитрих тебя вызвал. Я не просил его, он сам, – Ло был в своем репертуаре. – Я в порядке, так что ты можешь возвращаться к своим делам.

– Может быть, ты хотя бы поднимешь на меня глаза? – медленно произнес Доффи, начиная закипать. Ло кинул на него короткий взгляд и снова уставился себе под ноги. Он выглядел виноватым, поскольку старательно прятал глаза. Или напуганным?

– Извини, – выдавил Ло с явным усилием. Он ненавидел просить прощения. – Тебя зря побеспокоили. Со мной всё хорошо.

Ло кусал губы. Было очевидно, что он врет и вообще еле держится на ногах.

– Подойди ко мне, Ло, – негромко произнес Дофламинго, но это все равно прозвучало как приказ.

Ло помялся и неохотно поплелся к нему.

– Выглядишь бледным. Что с тобой случилось? – Дофламинго насильно притянул Ло к себе и пощупал его лоб. Жара не было. Скорее, наоборот, температура тела была ниже нормы.

– Ерунда. Просто не выспался, – Ло недовольно мотнул головой, сбрасывая ладонь со своего лба. Его повело в сторону, и он неосознанно прижался к Доффи, но сразу же отстранился. – Тебе не стоило приезжать, – произнес он угрюмо.

– Это уж мне решать.

Несколько минут они молчали. Дофламинго придерживал Ло за плечи, чтобы тот не упал. А Ло был слишком слаб, чтобы вырываться.

– Я говорил с Дитрихом, – произнес Доффи и почувствовал, как Трафальгар вздрогнул и напрягся. – Он просил передать тебе, что ты не залетел.

Дофламинго криво усмехнулся, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Ло. Тому заметно полегчало, и он тут же начал хамить:

– Чертов Дитрих! Ему следовало сказать это мне. Тебя это совершенно не касается.

– Ты думал, что залетел не от меня? – кривая улыбка Доффи стала шире, на лбу выступили вены.

– Я думал, что ты не предохранялся! – выпалил Ло. Наверное, он рассчитывал, что это обвинение прозвучит грозно, но на деле получилось истерично и жалко. В голосе слышались слезы.

– Чушь, – фыркнул Доффи. – А если бы даже и не предохранялся, что с того? Ты – моя омега, и почему бы нам...

– Я не твоя омега! – выкрикнул Трафальгар и вырвался из рук Дофламинго. – Если бы я знал, что ты можешь меня так подставить, ни за что не стал бы с тобой трахаться! Ты обещал мне! Я был уверен, что ты предохранялся! – он готов был броситься на Доффи с кулаками. 

– Так боишься залететь от меня? – Дофламинго произнес это медленно, очень тихо, но Трафальгар услышал и сразу же заткнулся. Понял, что шутки кончились. – Что ж... Тогда, полагаю, это тебе тоже не нужно, Ло?

Дофламинго вытащил из кармана и небрежно швырнул ему маленькую коробочку, отделанную алым шелком. Ло автоматически перехватил летящий предмет в воздухе и уставился на него так, будто это была бомба с часовым механизмом.

– Что это? – спросил он дрогнувшим голосом.

– Открой и посмотри. Не бойся, не отравлено, – с невеселой усмешкой произнес Дофламинго.

Ло с минуту разглядывал старинное кольцо с бриллиантом, а потом впервые за день все-таки посмотрел своему альфе прямо в глаза:

– Это же... – внезапно он замолчал и отвел взгляд. Пробормотал после долгой паузы: – Если это шутка, то не слишком удачная. Такое следует проделывать на публике. Чтобы потом всем вместе посмеяться.

Он выглядел таким расстроенным, что Дофламинго не выдержал. Отобрав у Ло коробочку, он опустился перед ним на одно колено и произнес очень серьезно:

– Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло, я, Донкихот Дофламинго, альфа из рода Ясона Минка, предлагаю тебе статус моего омеги со всеми правами и привилегиями, прилагающимися к этому статусу. Прими этот перстень, который принадлежал моей матери и передавался в нашей семье из поколения в поколение, как знак серьезности моих намерений.

Произнеся эту краткую пафосную речь, Дофламинго поймал руку Ло и надел ему на палец кольцо, не дожидаясь, пока тот очухается и начнет возмущаться.

– Но я... – Ло попытался что-то сказать, но Доффи прикрыл ему рот ладонью.

– Не возражай, Ло. Я все равно не приму отказа. Просто подумай, на каких условиях ты примешь мое предложение. Я не тороплю тебя, но и не собираюсь ждать вечно. Я хочу быть с тобой, Ло. И хочу, чтобы ты серьезно подумал о том, чего ты хочешь на самом деле. Может быть, уже хватит бегать?

Дофламинго убрал руку. Ло перевел дух и произнес:

– Я... я подумаю.

Он внезапно обмяк и прижался к Дофламинго.

– Я устал, – произнес он куда-то ему в шею. – Увези меня отсюда, Доффи.

Дофламинго поднял его на руки и понес к аэрокару. Совсем как невесту. Только катану пришлось захватить – Ло категорически отказывался ехать без нее. Уже в машине он заявил, кутаясь в лежащую на сиденье розовую шубу:

– Я не поеду в поместье.

– И куда ехать? – ухмыльнулся Дофламинго, глядя на него в зеркало заднего вида. Ло явно удивился его покладистости, видимо, полагая, что он будет возражать. Поразмыслив, Ло произнес:

– Давай на мою съемную хату. Там нет никого. Хочу отоспаться, – на этих словах он отчего-то смутился.

– У тебя всё ещё течка, – понимающе хмыкнул Доффи, и Ло мгновенно озлился, заявив, что ему сейчас как-то не до того. Всю оставшуюся дорогу он хмуро молчал.

Когда они вышли из машины в подземном гараже под высоткой и направились к лифтам, Дофламинго внезапно прижал Ло к стене и, подхватив под попу, поднял его на руки. Тот инстинктивно обнял Доффи за шею, но тут же возмущенно зашипел:

– Ты совсем двинулся? Здесь люди ходят. Поставь меня на землю, я могу идти сам.

Дофламинго привычно пропустил слова Ло мимо ушей. Влажно лизнув его шею, он произнес:

– Я тоже хочу тебя, малыш Ло. Но доктор Дитрих строго отчитал меня за то, чем мы с тобой занимались на Дресс Розе. Так что постарайся меня не провоцировать, ладно? Я даже приласкаю тебя так, как ты любишь, только пообещай мне, что будешь вести себя как хороший омега и в следующий раз честно скажешь, если тебе будет больно. Договорились? – И тихо добавил: – Я беспокоился за тебя, Ло. Не пугай меня так больше.

Трафальгар так обалдел, что перестал вырываться и едва слышно произнес:

– Я постараюсь. Прости.

Дофламинго показалось, что он немного перестарался. В голосе Ло звучало не только раскаяние, но и откровенная похоть. Все-таки в течку к нему не следовало прикасаться в некоторых местах.


	8. Условие Трафальгара Ло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Траффи пытается свыкнуться с мыслью, что Дофламинго сделал ему предложение. В этой части упоминаются события из детства Траффи, а так же его мысли до поездки на Дресс Розу.

Траффи очнулся в сумерках и несколько долгих минут не мог понять – сейчас раннее утро или поздний вечер. Траффи было тепло и спокойно. Он лежал, свернувшись под мягкой розовой шубой, которая пахла вином, мятой и – едва ощутимо – черным кофе с коньяком. Все, что произошло с Траффи после того, как он упал в обморок, виделось смутно, словно произошло во сне. Реально – лишь кольцо на пальце. Старинное с черным, тонко ограненным камнем.   
Траффи выпростал руку из-под шубы, посмотрел на кольцо. Непонятно, что теперь с ним делать. Носить? А если он потеряет? Да и в клинике кольцо придется снимать. Некоторое время Траффи просто тупил – мысли бродили по кругу. Пришлось пообещать себе, что подумает об этом позже.   
Траффи перевернулся на спину, раскинул руки.  
Доффи был с ним таким хорошим... Слишком хорошим. Настолько, что Траффи становилось больно – в груди щемило. Доффи потакал ему, как когда-то давно, в детстве. Носил на руках, кормил вкусняшками – только теми, что Траффи любит. Обнимал, гладил его – измотанного, несчастного и беспомощного. Приласкал так, как Траффи нравилось – расстегнул его рубашку и жарко, влажно вылизал соски. Траффи к тому моменту уже так изводился от похоти, что поскуливал, дрожал и постыдно кончил в штаны. Доффи утащил его в ванную, искупал в теплой воде и укутал полотенцем. Траффи просил оставить его одного в ванной – ему нужно было воспользоваться заживляющим кремом. И Доффи послушался, только велел дверь не запирать. Он тоже был возбужден, но кое-как сдерживался...  
Дальше Траффи снова отказывала память. Но, похоже, он-то сам не сдержался. Приставал к Дофламинго, лез к нему в штаны и просил присунуть хотя бы головку. Просил настойчиво, скользил ладонью по толстому горячему члену своего альфы. Доффи строго сказал, что Траффи нужен отдых. И добавил, что у Траффи дырка так натерта и растрахана, что даже от головки члена будет больно. А Траффи прижимался к Доффи всем телом и хриплым, не своим голосом признавался, что ему нравится, когда больно. Говорил: сладко, когда член так глубоко и резко толкается, когда кажется, что еще немного – и порвет.   
Сейчас Траффи стало даже не по себе от тех пошлостей, которые он наговорил Дофламинго. Доффи пришлось мягко уговаривать его – мол, выздоровеешь, тогда и трахну. Доффи целовал его, аккуратно опрокинув спиной на постель. Надрочил Траффи ставшие невероятно чувствительными соски и колом стоящий член. Бережно, но быстро довел до оргазма. А сам лишь терся большим напряженным членом о бедро Траффи, додрочил ладонью и кончил на него...  
Траффи медленно сел, неохотно выпутавшись из мягкой шубы. Еще медленнее встал, кое-как натянул брюки и поплелся на кухню. Кухонька была крошечной и рудиментарной. Вместо стола – стойка и барные стулья. Кофеварка-чайник, холодильник с мини-морозилкой, микроволновка. Раковина и питьевой кулер. Окно во всю стену. Вот и все.  
Траффи кое-как уселся на высокий стул, включил чайник. По часам на микроволновке определил, что сейчас все-таки раннее утро.   
Черт, вчера он перенервничал, а потом от ласки Доффи совсем растаял и думал только о его члене, на котором так хорошо. Траффи откопал в одном из шкафчиков сигареты, вытащив их из-за бутылки бейлиса. Придвинулся к вентилирующей установке и закурил. Руки дрожали.  
Черт-черт-черт. Доффи с ним пытался поговорить о чувствах, о важной хрени типа совместного будущего, о серьезных, действительно, блядь, серьезных вещах. А Траффи... Эх, Траффи.  
Пиздец. Он вел себя как капризная, глупая и очень озабоченная омега.  
И сейчас он был так растерян, что в голову лезло только: интересно, а когда Доффи меня в ванную запихал, он кольцо с меня снял, чтобы не намокло?   
Траффи заварил себе сухие травы для омег и всыпал туда витаминный порошок. Течка с её мучительными симптомами прошла, но травы и витамины должны были поддержать его подорванное омежье здоровье. Подумать только, он сам, блядь, перетрахался, потому что ему все время хотелось Доффи!   
Спустя половину кружки отвара, закуривая новую сигарету, Траффи обрел спокойствие. Смотрел, как розовеет рассветное небо, снуют по далекой скоростной магистрали аэрокары. А на местных тихих улочках появляются первые прохожие, открываются пекарня и самая ранняя кофейня.   
Ну да, Доффи теперь знает, какая он похотливая сучка. Не такая уж новость. Но так же он знает, как Траффи нравится с ним целоваться в губы, обнимать за шею, прятать лицо у него на плече.   
Да, Траффи шалава – все в семье так говорят. Но Дофламинго почему-то сделал ему официальное предложение. Когда Траффи пытался это осмыслить – мозги не на шутку клинило, а сердце начинало стучать часто и не в такт.   
Ну ладно. Предложение, помолвка, а что там обычно дальше? Траффи представились унылые рожи семьи Донкихот, шепоток: «Молодой господин женится на шлюхе». Свадебный пир на весь мир – и косящиеся на Траффи гости. Джора, по секрету сообщающая дальним родственникам: «Эта шалава бухала и всем альфам давала в портовых забегаловках». Верго, который подловит Траффи, когда тот останется один, и врежет по почкам – будь хорошим омегой, не то убью! Траффи в идиотском, выбранном семьей наряде – что-нибудь ярко-розовое, пышное. А потом свадебное путешествие на Дресс Розу. Всей семьей, конечно же! И все следят за Траффи, как бы не напился, не подрался, не сбежал, не трахнулся с чужим альфой в туалете клуба. Потом возвращение и жизнь в поместье, где его каждый ебучий день чмырят. И он, наверное, никогда больше не увидит своего лучшего друга Юстасса. Вообще никаких друзей.  
Траффи, чувствуя, что опять психует, допил отвар и с трудом подавил в себе желание немедленно позвонить Юстассу. Нет, лучше потом, с разрешения Дофламинго – чтобы у Юстасса не было проблем.  
Траффи сам себя запихал в душ. Кольцо он все-таки снял и аккуратно положил на полочку – страшно было потерять!  
Долго грелся в теплой воде. На работу ему не нужно было спешить – Доффи велел ему еще как минимум день провести дома. Но, по правде сказать, Траффи думал, что вполне отдохнул, чтобы на пару часов заглянуть в клинику. Вечером он вернется и встретится с Доффи, который собирался заехать к нему после работы.   
Траффи теперь точно знал, что хочет ему сказать: я, блядь, лучше умру, чем буду жить с твоей семьей! Делай, что хочешь, это невыносимо.   
Он провел ладонью по лицу, стирая капли воды.   
Он бы хотел, как его знакомые омеги, жить вместе с альфой в отдельном небольшом доме в приличном тихом районе. Пусть иногда заглядывают Буйвол и Детка, все-таки они всегда относились к нему сносно. Можно было бы вместе с ними читать письма Беллами и ржать или ездить на семейный тренировочный полигон.   
Он устал. От всего – от шляний по помойным кварталам и портовым докам, от выпивки и легких наркотиков, от случайных, бесцеремонно обращающимся с ним ебарей. От темных переулков, по которым идешь быстрым шагом, сжимая в руке катану.  
Даже от Луффи он устал. Иногда от Луффи хотелось выйти в окно. Слишком молодой, еще наивный, задорный и глуповатый альфа. С ним было хорошо, прикольно, но у Траффи больше не было ни сил, ни здоровья на такое времяпровождение. 

Траффи кое-как позавтракал. Еда в холодильнике была – Доффи его обеспечил вкусняшками, – но особого желания жрать не было. Траффи устроился на кухне с книжкой и долго читал о кесаревом сечении и предродовых травмах. Потом глянул на часы, показывающие одиннадцать утра, и решил, что, пожалуй, ненадолго заглянуть в клинику – хорошая идея. Интересная книга закончилась, и теперь сидеть дома было слишком скучно. Он уже зашнуровал сапоги и накинул пальто, когда электронный замок входной двери тихо пикнул.  
– Куда ты опять собрался? – серьезно спросил у Траффи вошедший Дофламинго, стряхивающий с черного пальто хлопья снега.   
– Я хотел ненадолго сходить на работу, – честно сказал Траффи, опустив взгляд. – Но, наверное, нужно было тебя предупредить.   
Он чувствовал себя все еще усталым и немного сонным – ему совсем не хотелось ссориться, не было сил спорить с Доффи и противостоять ему. Траффи мрачно добавил:  
– Прости.   
– Нельзя пока на работу. Завтрашний день ты тоже проведешь дома, – Дофламинго криво улыбнулся. – Хотя... Я тебе говорю: сиди дома. Ты говоришь: хорошо. А потом куда-то идешь. Это нормально, Ло?   
Он повесил пальто во встроенный шкаф и тяжело глянул на Траффи:  
– Снимай верхнюю одежду, разувайся, не стой так.   
Траффи автоматически подчинился. Доффи крепко взял его за локоть и увел в спальню, сел на кровать:  
– Будешь наказан за то, что не отвечаешь за свои слова и не слушаешься.  
– Я извинился, – сухо напомнил Траффи.  
Но это не помогло, Доффи силой перегнул его через колени и пару раз звучно и смачно шлепнул по заднице.  
– Бля... – Траффи завозился, ему было неудобно так лежать, да и больно задницу. Рука у Доффи была тяжелая.   
– Не ругаться, Ло, – Доффи еще раз чувствительно приложил его ладонью.  
Траффи дернулся от удара. Наказание на самом деле было мягким, далеко не таким мучительным, как порка широким ремнем или стеком. И уж конечно не имело ничего общего с тем случаем, когда Доффи жестоко высек его прыгалками. Только вот Траффи с детства терпеть не мог, когда Дофламинго его шлепал. Потому что Траффи стыдился, ерзал, терся об его колени и дрожал, чувствуя, как от каждого шлепка по телу бегут горячие мурашки. Ему было приятно, когда широкая ладонь приходилась не высоко, по копчику – тогда было просто больно, – а ниже, по мягкой части. Тогда удар сладко отдавался в паху.  
– Хватит с тебя, – Дофламинго подхватил его, усадил на колени, притиснул. – А то перевозбудишься, я тебя знаю.  
Он засмеялся.  
Траффи смолчал, скрипнув зубами. Сердце у него колотилось.   
– Ло, – Доффи погладил его по растрепанным волосам. – Ты обдумал моё предложение?   
– Да. – Траффи уставился на свои руки – кольцо подмигнуло ему искрами в темной мерцающей глубине, успокаивая и уверяя в том, что все происходящее – реальность. Он хотел было сказать: да, но только убери от меня подальше свою семейку. Но представил, каким злым сделается лицо Дофламинго. Доффи заявит: «Это _моя семья_, Ло!» И прочитает лекцию о важности и нужности семьи. О том, что он никому не позволит оскорблять своих родственников. Скажет, что раз Траффи так неуважительно относится к Донкихотам, то ничего не остается – придется выкинуть его к чертям. Пусть дальше спивается и старчивается по помойкам. Добавит со злобным хохотом – можешь в бордель портовый устроиться, лечить блядей и сам подрабатывать шлюхой, туда тебе и дорога! А если обо всем этом узнает Верго, он снова придет, чтобы избить Траффи.  
– Не молчи. О чем ты думаешь? – хмурый Доффи взял его за подбородок, заставляя поднять взгляд. – Хотя, если решил мне отказать, лучше тебе рта не открывать.  
– Я... У меня есть условия. – Траффи решил быть сильным и смелым, от собственной слабости и рефлексии уже порядком подташнивало. Он привык считать Дофламинго гребаным мудаком и отчасти привык постоянно бояться его. Но в последние месяцы заметил: если ведешь себя хорошо, то и Доффи с тобой хороший. Никогда не было такого, чтобы Доффи ни за что ни про что наказал Траффи. Пиздил только за дело. А за многие дела и вовсе не пиздил – прощал.   
Он простил Траффи даже Кору-сана. Очень жестко выебал, практически изнасиловал, но потом простил. А вот Траффи ничего, ничего, блядь, не прощал Дофламинго. Он все помнил, и это причиняло ему самому постоянную боль.  
Но если Доффи сейчас вызверится и не согласится хотя бы дослушать условия – значит, он и правда мудак, Траффи не померещилось.   
– Я не хочу, чтобы мы жили вместе с твоей семьей, – после паузы твердо заговорил Траффи. – Хочу жить только с тобой в отдельном доме в другом районе.   
– Только со мной? – Доффи склонил голову набок. Он, кажется, совсем не рассердился, скорее, был озадачен. Кажется, он не понимал, как вообще можно жить без замечательной семьи Донкихот, но ему, похоже, льстило это «только с тобой».   
И они на удивление спокойно поговорили о том, что можно поселить с собой Детку и Буйвола, с которыми Траффи в нормальных отношениях. Детка будет счастлива следить за домом и готовить. Сильный и услужливый Буйвол всегда пригодится, да и Детке веселее с ним. Сошлись на том, что им нужен тихий закрытый квартал недалеко от клиники Дитриха и с проложенной скоростной линией до делового центра Мегаполиса.   
Доффи весело заметил, что в таких элитных кварталах нет питейных заведений – если Траффи решит набухаться, то ему придется ехать до бухлища на аэропоезде. Траффи хотел послать его к черту, но Доффи, как обычно, зажал ему рот ладонью и сменил тему.   
Он сказал Траффи: «Все сделаю, как ты захочешь, только будь послушным омегой, Ло». Фраза была чудесна сама по себе. Выходило, что Траффи должен беспрекословно подчиняться, и тогда Дофламинго сделает для него все что угодно. Или только то, что сам посчитает нужным сделать?  
– И не изменяй мне никогда, Ло, – выставил условие Доффи. – Ты – мой омега.  
Он больше ничего не добавил, но Траффи прекрасно понял, что в случае измены будет либо убит, либо искалечен – его больше не смогут прощать, с ним, так или иначе, порвут все отношения.  
И... Траффи стало от этого легче. Все теперь понятно, логично, закономерно. Изменил – тебе хана. Никакой рефлексии.   
– Я и не собираюсь изменять после официального запечатления, – пробурчал Траффи.  
– Хороший омега, – Дофламинго поцеловал его в лоб.

***

_Флэшбэк. Детство Траффи._

Траффи сидел на кровати, укутавшись в одеяло. По потолку скользили ночные тени. За окнами мелькали странные огни, а с нижних этажей поместья доносились скрипы, шорохи, лязг металла и громкий хохот вперемешку с истошными воплями.   
В приюте Траффи привык, что комнату с ним делят еще как минимум пять детей-сирот. И чувствовал себя странно, когда ночью оставался один – в огромном поместье семьи Донкихот у него была своя собственная спальня. Небольшая комната, уютная, очень просто обставленная: кровать, рабочий стол с терминалом сети да книжные стеллажи. На верху стеллажей стоял старинный глобус ночного неба. И глобус, и книги, в основном энциклопедии по медицине, – все это для Траффи притащил Донкихот Дофламинго.   
Именно он выбрал двенадцатилетнего Траффи из числа других сирот, привез в поместье и, видимо, собирался воспитывать как своего будущего омегу. Он был единственным из старших этой семьи, к кому Траффи испытывал хоть какое-то доверие. Остальные старшие походили на банду ублюдочных разбойников, то и дело заводили разговоры о том, что, мол, убрали кой-кого, ноги цементом залили да и скинули в реку. Из младших были недавно принятые в семью сироты Детка и Буйвол, они шепотом сообщили Траффи, что лучше быть послушным и тихим, как мышка, иначе... Тут Детка делала большие глаза, а Буйвол проводил по шее ребром ладони. Траффи мрачно отвечал, что никого не боится. Но, оставаясь ночью один, боялся, еще как боялся.   
Снизу опять кто-то заорал так, будто там человека пытали. Траффи свернулся клубком, укрылся с головой и погрузился в дрему. Ему привиделось что-то мутное и тревожное, такое неприятное, что вытолкнуло его из сна, заставило резко распахнуть глаза. Траффи и в приюте-то плохо спал, а в поместье и вовсе извелся от дурных снов. 

Траффи медленно и очень тихо пересек коридор, поднялся по лестнице на этаж выше и застыл у двери в спальню Дофламинго. В щель у порога пробивался свет. Вообще-то старшие из семьи, особенно странная старуха по имени Джора и морщинистый дед, говорили, что нехорошо отвлекать Дофламинго – молодого господина. Что можно приходить к нему только тогда, когда тот сам позовет. И уж никак не после полуночи. Но Траффи уже несколько раз бывал у Доффи в спальне ночью, и ничего, его не вышвырнули, не отругали, не сказали, что он мешает.  
Траффи помялся немного и поскребся в дверь.  
– Ло? Заходи, – прозвучало приглушенно.  
Траффи несмело пересек порог и затворил дверь. Доффи лежал на своей огромной кровати и что-то читал с мини-терминала сети. Кажется, спать он не собирался – свет не гасил и был одет, на плечах розовая шуба, лишь рубашка расстегнута.   
Траффи медленно приблизился, посмотрел на столик у кровати, на котором поверх пачки каких-то документов стояла початая бутылка вина, стопка коньяка и кружка терпко пахнущего черного кофе.   
Дофламинго приглашающе похлопал ладонью по кровати. Вытащил из-под бутылки несколько бланков, откопал ручку, что-то вычеркнул и кое-как вписал на весу. Похоже, он был занят, но вовсе не собирался выгонять Траффи со словами: поди прочь, ребенок, я изволю работать!  
Траффи взобрался на кровать и осторожно придвинулся к нему.  
– Как твои дела, Ло? – не отвлекаясь от терминала, спросил Доффи. – Мне сказали, ты плохо ешь, от супа отказываешься, хамишь.  
Траффи упрямо поджал губы и ничего не ответил. Суп из картошки и цветной капусты, который варила Джора, был совершенно несъедобен. Он был даже хуже безвкусной овсянки, которую давали на завтрак, обед и ужин в сиротском приюте. Но плох был не сам суп, а Джора, которая начинала причитать, охать и ахать, уговаривать или силой запихивать.   
– Хамить дурно, Ло, – серьезно сказал Доффи.   
– Я знаю, – пробурчал Траффи. Придвинулся еще ближе, уткнулся носом в рукав мягкой розовой шубы. Под боком у Дофламинго было тепло и уютно – клонило в сон. Траффи почувствовал себя защищенным и даже почему-то счастливым. Притиснулся и потерся щекой о твердое плечо Доффи. От рубашки Доффи слабо пахло спиртным, горьким кофе и – гораздо сильнее – чем-то вкусным, свежим. Только что разрезанным лимоном и медом, предгрозовым небом и морским штормом.   
– Хороший омега, – Дофламинго одним пальцем погладил его по щеке. – Спи. 

– Хороший омега, – мягко говорил Доффи повзрослевшему Траффи и целовал в лоб или – слегка – в губы.   
Траффи вздрагивал от его прикосновений и чувствовал себя странно. Ему было не по себе, когда его гладили большие горячие ладони Доффи. И Траффи стало почти больно, когда в одну из таких ночей у него затвердели и встали соски, проступили под тканью футболки. Он потянул на себя шубу, укутался, спрятался и затих.  
– Прости, – хрипло сказал тогда Доффи. Он добавил еще что-то вроде «ты еще такой маленький» и ненадолго ушел в душ, оставив свою шубу Траффи. А когда вернулся, то Траффи уже стало полегче, вернулась сонливость. Он вяло, но капризно и категорично потребовал, чтобы Дофламинго снова лег в постель. Траффи прижался к нему, обнял и задремал. 

_Таймлайн – до поездки на Дресс Розу. Взрослый Траффи._

Траффи проснулся в своей съемной квартире – маленькой, чистой и полупустой. Некоторое время глядел в окно – в черноте ночи мерцали мягкие приглушенные огни тихой уютной улицы, пролетали редкие крупные хлопья снега. Траффи медленно отходил ото сна, осознавая, что он уже давно взрослый. Воспоминания из прошлого накатывали внезапно, скрывали с головой, как темная высокая волна. Иногда Траффи думал, что всего этого периода, когда он действительно доверял Доффи, никогда не было. Да просто не могло быть. Это какой-то выверт ложной памяти. Не мог он так ластиться к Доффи. Но почему-то смутно помнил, как однажды склонился над спящим Дофламинго, нервничал, боялся, но все равно коснулся губами его губ. Доффи тогда ухмыльнулся, поймал Траффи, не дал отстраниться и поцеловал глубже, с языком. А потом уложил Траффи спиной на кровать, задрал его футболку и влажно, жарко вылизал соски. Было очень щекотно и почти мучительно. Траффи помнил, что ерзал, поскуливал, но не просил остановиться. Доффи сам отпрянул, пощекотал пальцами проступающие ребра Траффи и свел все к шутке. А Траффи потом долго не спалось.  
Да и сейчас сон не шел. Траффи скинул одеяло, стянул трусы и обхватил ладонью свой встающий член. Было даже немного стыдно, но у Траффи всегда вставало – стоило Доффи приласкать соски. Только с ним Траффи был таким чувствительным, что заводился сразу – только тронь.   
Траффи быстро, грубо дрочил себе, но ему всё было мало. Пришлось подцепить один из сосков за колечко пирсинга и до боли оттянуть. И этого тоже недостаточно. Траффи знал, чего он хочет на самом деле, но старался об этом не думать. Потому что он хотел длинный и толстый горячий член своего альфы. И чтобы присунули поглубже, до узла, и крепко отымели... Траффи тихо хрипло застонал и кончил.  
Но и после не смог уснуть. Принял душ и заварил себе зеленого чая. Было тревожно и немного грустно.   
Уже две недели он работал в клинике Дитриха. Две недели Доффи ему не звонил.


	9. Нормальный альфа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе Траффи сравнивает Дофламинго с другими альфами и понимает, что его альфа не хуже прочих.  
> Большое спасибо соавтору за часть после флэшбэка!

_Флэшбэк. До поездки на Дресс Розу. Траффи впервые идет в кафе с новыми друзьями._

Траффи мелкими глотками пил мартини с соком и молчал. Иногда поглядывал на бутылку спиртного. Он бы хотел подлить себе еще мартини, иначе коктейль был совсем слабым, словно пьешь свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок. Да вот только в приличном обществе омег, оказывается, было не принято бухать, цеплять случайных альф, устраивать драки или трахаться по подсобкам и туалетам. Траффи опасался, что его поведет от спиртного, и он устроит что-то такое, отчего офигеют пригласившие его в кафе омеги. Вообще-то ему было насрать на чужое мнение, но он не хотел подвести Ривая, который представил его своим друзьям и хорошо отрекомендовал – как приятного умного собеседника и врача, выдающегося специалиста. Траффи даже покраснел слегка – такая характеристика была для него новой и лестной. Обычно его представляли как в доску своего доступного омегу, любителя выпить. Или как врача-подпольщика, приторговывающего препаратами на черном рынке. Иногда еще шепотом добавляли, что он неразборчив в связях, легко дает себя трахнуть и отлично отсасывает.   
Раньше Траффи не придавал особого значения тому, что раз он легко пьянеет, то нужно и бухать как-то меньше. Ни в чем себе не отказывал. Но теперь старался реже бросать взгляды на мартини.   
– У тебя есть альфа? – пристал к Траффи Стайлз, который весь вечер болтал глупости и одно за другим лопал шоколадные пирожные с жирным кремом.   
– Есть, – мрачно сказал Траффи и отмахнулся от предложенного пирожного. Он абсолютно не любил сладкое. И жирное. И сдобное.  
– Расскажи про него. Интересно же! – наседал Стайлз. – Он, наверное, ниже тебя ростом? Ты такой высокий! Ты, небось, даже каблуки не можешь носить из-за этого. Ну, чтобы он не был тебе по плечо.  
Траффи уставился на Стайлза и ничего не сказал. Мда, вообще-то Траффи мог себе позволить хоть платформы, хоть двадцатисантиметровые шпильки – он бы едва доставал Доффи до груди. Вот только ходить на шпильках он никогда не пробовал и учиться не собирался.  
– Альфа тебя на пятнадцать лет старше? – У Стайлза от любопытства блестели глаза. – Получается, он уже в возрасте? А как у вас в течку это... Ну это? Ты, наверное, хочешь, а он столько не может?  
– Я вполне удовлетворен, – подчеркнуто сухо сказал Траффи. Он с трудом переносил таких болтливых, словно под кожу лезущих, как заноза, омег. – А вот твоему господину Дереку я бы, как врач, порекомендовал таблетки для уменьшения потенции. Он испытывает страдания, когда у него все еще длится фаза гона, которая в два раза длиннее фазы твоей течки.   
– Что? – Стайлз взмахнул руками в нелепом жесте. – Ты намекаешь, что я не способен полностью удовлетворить своего альфу?  
– Да, потому что ты не вервольф, тебе физиология не позволяет, – негромко пояснил Траффи.   
– Друзья, – сидящий рядом со Стайлзом Какаши улыбнулся. – Давайте поговорим о приятных вещах.   
Он посмотрел на Ривая, который стоял поодаль, у зимнего сада, и разговаривал по телефону.   
– Я даже позвонить не могу своему господину, – тихо и задумчиво проговорил Какаши, склонив голову набок. – Он уехал в командировку и запретил его отвлекать. Звонит изредка сам. Строго спрашивает, чем я занимаюсь в его отсутствие.   
Какаши посмотрел Траффи в глаза так, будто бы знал все его тайны:  
– Когда он долго не звонит, мне одиноко.   
– А я постоянно трындю с Деречкой, – разулыбался Стайлз. – Как скучно станет – сразу звоню. Говорю, мол, скучно! А он мне – детка, чем тебя развлечь? Вчера вот анекдот рассказал... А ты, Траффи?  
Он опять приебался.  
Траффи скривился, но ответил:  
– Мой... господин очень занятой человек, я редко с ним общаюсь.  
Если только это вообще можно назвать общением. Траффи не мог припомнить, когда они с Дофламинго нормально разговаривали. Почему-то, даже если Траффи было что сказать, он замыкался при Доффи, напряженно отмалчивался и старался поскорее свалить. Иногда он замечал, что этим, кажется, разочаровывает и злит Дофламинго, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – упрямо молчал и нервничал. Ну и пусть Доффи считает его тупым и неспособным поддержать беседу.   
Траффи и сейчас замкнулся, рассеянно слушая разговоры омег.   
Стайлз рассказал, как на прошлой неделе наорал на своего альфу, а потом замазывал тональником синяк на скуле. Они подрались. Стайлз говорил, что Дерек очень извинялся, носил его на руках, купил дорогущие золотые часы и коробку конфет.   
Траффи подумал, что его-то Дофламинго никогда не бил кулаком по лицу, да еще и с замаха. Раскрытой ладонью – да, мог дать пощечину, если Траффи много дерзил и обкладывал его хуями.   
Речи Стайлза удивляли Траффи, но то, о чем говорил вернувшийся из зимнего сада Ривай, – поражало. И почему-то вызывало гнетущее, тянущее чувство тоски.   
Господин Смит души не чаял в Ривае.   
Траффи вспомнилась утренняя сцена в приемной клиники. Господин Смит привез Ривая на осмотр и должен был уехать в офис. Смит строго сказал Риваю: «После клиники позвонишь мне». Ривай пробурчал, что собирается после приема погулять по центру Мегаполиса, а потом пойти в кафе. Смит разрешил, но, опять же, велел звонить и вернуться домой к девяти вечера и ни минутой позже. Склонился к Риваю, подставил щеку: «Поцелуй меня». Ривай помрачнел, но потянулся и коснулся губами.   
Траффи откровенно фигел с этого. Когда его пытался контролировать Доффи – он бесился, чувствуя себя униженным. Но, оказывается, со стороны такой контроль смотрелся совсем не так ужасно.   
Особенно Траффи выносило, когда он подмечал общие черты в поведении господина Смита и Доффи. Эта чертова привычка наклониться и подставить щеку под поцелуй. Эта склонность выдавать подробные инструкции: проснись, приведи себя в порядок, поешь, тепло оденься на улицу, позвони мне от станции поездов, вернись домой к такому-то часу. И Ривая Смит слегка, но обидно бил ладонью по губам, если тот нецензурно выражался. Или мог ощутимо шлепнуть по заднице. Доффи делал так же с Траффи.  
Понемногу, но Траффи пришел к неожиданной мысли: часто Дофламинго вел себя не просто нормально, а абсолютно нормально, так же, как другие альфы.  
Только другие альфы не позволяли своим омегам шляться черт-те где и бухать в сомнительной компании. Точнее, после такой гулянки следовало жесткое наказание, выговор и даже домашний арест. Эм... То есть то, что и пытался делать Доффи.  
А еще другие альфы не прощали измен.   
Даже Ривай, без которого Смит, казалось, жить не мог, был уверен: за измену Смит его убьет, вот просто убьет. Не стерпит, не простит.   
Но Дофламинго не особо дорожил Траффи, поэтому и не убивал. Его явно не трогало то, что у Траффи есть и любовники, и случайные связи. Доффи считал его гулящей давалкой, с которой приятно проводить течку – все-таки они запечатленная пара...  
– Я покурю, – Траффи поднялся из-за стола, роясь в карманах в поисках пачки сигарет.   
Омеги что-то сказали ему, но он даже не отреагировал, только успокаивающе кивнул встревоженно нахмурившемуся Риваю.   
Накинул пальто и вышел на открытую террасу кафе. Мерцали огни вечерней улицы. Медленно падал снег.   
Траффи затянулся и выдохнул облачко дыма. Пока он, Траффи, еще молод. Но в пьянках, драках, беспорядочной ебле и перестрелках он уже просрал большую часть своего и без того сомнительного здоровья. Скоро он станет таким потасканным, что Доффи будет с души воротить – он все-таки выкинет его из семьи.   
Ну и похуй.  
Траффи стряхнул пепел. Уже через полчаса за Какаши подъедет личный водитель господина Шимуры. Стайлза заберет гоняющий на мотоцикле Дерек Хейл. А Траффи с Риваем побредут к станции аэропоездов. И Ривай уедет домой, приготовит поздний ужин и станет ждать Смита. А Траффи один вернется в свою съемную квартиру.   
Траффи почему-то чувствовал обиду, хотя особого повода не было.   
У него внутри словно бы давным-давно что-то сломалось, а потом криво, уродливо срослось, зажило, но ныло-ныло-ныло. И Траффи знал, что эта боль стихает только тогда, когда он со своим альфой. 

_Конец флэшбэка_

Дофламинго свалил на работу ни свет ни заря. И шубу из перьев забрал.   
Сначала Траффи не обратил на это особого внимания, потому что спал, а потом проснулся, и ему сразу же стало неуютно одному на широкой кровати. Доффи занимал на ней столько места, что Трафальгару волей-неволей приходилось прижиматься к нему, чтобы не свалиться. А сейчас Доффи не было, и постель показалась холодной и пустой.   
Траффи притянул к себе подушку и еще немного повалялся, уткнувшись в нее носом и вдыхая вкусный запах своего альфы. Впрочем, это было не самой лучшей идеей, потому что ужасно захотелось, чтобы его потискали и приласкали. Прямо сейчас. Странное дело, но дрочить Траффи совсем не хотел. Хотелось именно ленивых обнимашек со своим дурацким альфой, который с утра пораньше уперся на работу и оставил его скучать в одиночестве. Гадство.   
Пришлось вставать, хотя заняться было решительно нечем. Дофламинго велел сидеть дома и отдыхать. Идиотское времяпрепровождение, если в голову ничего не лезет, кроме смутных и тревожных размышлений о будущем.   
Траффи сходил в душ и поплелся на кухню варить себе кофе. Холодильник был полон еды, но готовить и даже разогревать ее было влом.   
Траффи собирался покурить за чашкой кофе и уже вытянул сигарету из пачки, но внезапно для себя передумал. Не дело дымить на пустой желудок. Либо надо напрячься и сочинить себе завтрак, либо придется отказаться от утренней сигареты.   
Трафальгар усмехнулся. И когда это он стал таким праведным? Неужели из-за колечка на пальце?   
Он взглянул на свою руку и в очередной раз, как завороженный, уставился на старинный перстень, подмигивающий ему из глубины благородного камня сияющими теплыми искрами. Всё в этом произведении ювелирного искусства говорило о его высоком предназначении. Перстень был настолько самодостаточен, что мог бы любого превратить в наследного принца. Даже нищего в лохмотьях.   
Траффи чувствовал себя недостойным такого подарка, но отказаться от него, наверное, уже не смог бы. Всего за пару дней он привык к кольцу на пальце и почти не ощущал его, но стоило на него взглянуть, как на душе становилось спокойнее. С кольцом Траффи чувствовал себя смелее и увереннее. От мысли о том, что оно у него есть, в груди сразу теплело.  
От медитативного созерцания перстня Траффи оторвал звонок телефона. Звонил Ривай – Траффи узнал мелодию и поспешил ответить.   
– Дитрих сказал, ты приболел, – вместо приветствия резко произнес Ривай. – Ты как там? Мы беспокоимся ващет.   
Тон был таким, что если бы Траффи не знал Ривая лично, решил бы, что это наезд. Типа «чё за хуйня, чувак, ты где пропал? Не по-пацански, ващет». Но на самом деле Ривай действительно волновался. От волнения он забывал следить за речью и временами скатывался на приблатненный говорок окраин. Пережиток не слишком благополучного детства.   
Как понял Траффи, Ривай жил с дядей и ходил в школу без разделения по половому признаку. В таких школах было раздолье для наркоты, разврата и подростковой преступности. Именно эти заведения чаще всего поставляли кадры для порноиндустрии, борделей и криминальных группировок. Оставалось только удивляться, что из Ривая вырос не полный отморозок. Для выходца из самых низов он был на удивление неплохо воспитан. Впрочем, насчет его происхождения у Траффи возникли некоторые сомнения. Этот парень был далеко не так прост, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Несмотря на его молчаливость и настороженный хмурый взгляд, с ним было интересно общаться.   
В общем, Трафальгар ему искренне обрадовался и даже позвал к себе в гости. Вдвоем сидеть дома, как наказанные, всяко веселее.   
Теоретически можно было пригласить Юстасса. Вчера Траффи набрался храбрости и заявил Дофламинго, что не собирается отказываться от общения с друзьями. Доффи с очень опасной улыбочкой спросил, кого именно он имеет в виду. И Трафальгар честно перечислил нескольких знакомых омег и бет. Альф называть не решился. Доффи заметно поморщился на имени Юстасса, но добро дал. Значит, тусить с бетами ему не возбраняется. Даже с Кидом.   
Но Траффи не торопился ему звонить. Нужно было тщательно продумать, что сказать Юстассу при встрече. Заявить с порога, что вступает в законный брак? Показать кольцо? Или уж сразу огорошить беднягу сообщением о том, что его альфа – сам Джокер?   
Увидеть охуевшую рожу Юстасса ужасно хотелось. Но совершенно не хотелось с ним окончательно разосраться.   
Юстасс был одним из немногих приятелей Траффи, которым он действительно дорожил. Кид мог быть полезен, реально хорошо относился к Траффи и терпел его выходки. К тому же с ним можно было по-настоящему круто оттянуться.   
В общем, о ситуации с Юстассом стоило поразмыслить, а пока Траффи был не прочь потусить и с Риваем. Но получилось еще круче: вместе с Риваем к Траффи в гости приехал Какаши. А с ним любая тусовка автоматически превращалась в светское эро-пати. Вкусная еда, легкие алкогольные напитки и много-много разговоров о сексе. И не только разговоров...   
Какаши выглядел так, будто сошел с обложки журнала. Короткая кожаная куртка цвета голубой металлик с белоснежным меховым воротником подчеркивала его широкие плечи и тонкую талию, а узкие джинсы в обтяг совершенно не скрывали безупречную форму задницы. Траффи в таком прикиде выглядел бы как гламурная блядь. Какаши выглядел как рок-звезда.   
Скинув сапожки, он чмокнул Трафальгара в щеку, мазнул по лицу влажными от растаявшего снега прядями и исчез в спальне, обследуя территорию, как кошка на новом месте. В прихожей остался только тонкий запах духов, подчеркивающий естественный аромат его кожи. А еще Ривай.   
– Ничего, что я не один? – тихо спросил он, показав глазами в сторону двери, за которой скрылся Какаши.   
– Всё отлично, – успокоил его Траффи. – Ты раздевайся и проходи.   
В отличие от чувствующего себя здесь как дома Какаши, Риваю требовалось приглашение. Он считал Траффи не только своим приятелем, но и лечащим врачом. А врач – это не хухры-мухры, врачей Ривай уважал и слегка побаивался. И к Траффи он относился с большим уважением. Это было забавно и одновременно заставляло Трафальгара вести себя соответственно. Уж точно не как шалава или шпана из доков.   
– Я это... – Ривай замялся. – Если у тебя жрать нечего, я в магазин схожу, приготовлю тебе поесть. А то ты болеешь, тебе, наверно, тяжко таскаться туда-сюда...   
Он смотрел на Траффи сурово и напряженно, словно опасался, что тот может обидеться за проявленную заботу. Мало ли, вдруг естественное желание помочь оскорбит Траффи в лучших чувствах?  
Трафальгару стало смешно, но он сдержался, не стал смущать Ривая.   
– Жратвы полно. Целый холодильник. Правда, я ничего не готовил. Лень было, – признался он честно.  
Лицо Ривая просветлело:  
– Отлично. Сейчас посмотрим, что у тебя есть. Ты что любишь из еды?  
Траффи честно перечислил то, чего не ест, и сказал, что Ривай может особо не заморачиваться. Что приготовит – то приготовит. Жрать, на самом деле, уже очень хотелось, так что он был бы рад даже подгорелой яичнице.  
Ривай принял к сведению, тщательно вымыл руки в ванной, надел фартук и исчез в кухне. Фартук он предусмотрительно привез с собой.   
Какаши Трафальгар обнаружил на своей кровати. Постель была заправлена, а Какаши возлежал на покрывале в вальяжной позе и распаковывал коробку конфет с ликером, которые привез Траффи в подарок.   
– Кто был у тебя ночью? – глаза Какаши горели азартом, ноздри чуть трепетали.   
Трафальгар вздохнул. От такой чуткой и прозорливой омеги ничего не скроешь, пришлось рассказывать.  
Пока Ривай гремел на кухне посудой, периодически включая то блендер, то чайник, Траффи с Какаши сидели на кровати, ели конфеты и запивали их прохладным имбирным лимонадом. Траффи вполголоса пересказывал события последних дней, изредка отвечая на вопросы.   
– ...А когда я пришел в себя, чуть сразу снова не вырубился. Сволочь Дитрих воспользовался ситуацией.   
– Да ну? И что он с тобой сделал? – Какаши задышал чаще. Он пересел ближе и обнял Траффи сзади, прижался грудью к его спине.   
– Ты же знаешь этого извращенца. Он давно хотел меня... осмотреть. Как омегу. Ну и осмотрел, зараза. На кресле с зеркалом. Облапал везде, пирсинг нашёл... Всё ему мой пирсинг покоя не давал.  
– Покажи.  
Траффи показал. Невозможно сидеть в объятиях Какаши и в чем-то ему отказать. У него теплые руки и ловкие пальцы... И он делает именно то, что сделал бы ты сам. Только лучше – потому что это не твои руки, а чужие. Умелые и ласковые. И целовался Какаши божественно.   
– Красивая штанга... Я хочу принца Альберта сделать. Но Сай пока не разрешает.   
– Почему? – спросил Траффи, но думать мог только о тонких пальцах, неторопливо поглаживающих головку его члена.   
– Говорит, что ему пока хватает тех отверстий, которые есть у меня от природы, – Какаши тихо рассмеялся и ненавязчиво обвел кончиком языка ухо Траффи. Он нарывался и прекрасно об этом знал.   
Трафальгар был уверен, что рано или поздно он трахнет Какаши. Потому что его трясло от возбуждения, когда тот был рядом. Совершенно невыносимый омега. Невыносимо прекрасный и безумно порочный. Траффи завидовал умению Какаши быть настолько развратным и, тем не менее, держаться в рамках приличий. Ему самому стоило бы этому научиться.  
– Скоро будет готово, – сообщил Ривай, появляясь в дверях. Его ничуть не удивило и не смутило то, что он увидел. Наверное, привык.   
– Рива-ай, иди к нам, – позвал Какаши, и у Траффи закружилась голова от неиллюзорной близости тройничка. Но Ривай помотал головой:  
– Следить нужно, а то пригорит.   
– Хочешь конфетку? – соблазнял Какаши голосом змея-искусителя.   
– С ликером? Нет уж. И вам бы не советовал перед едой, – он недобро сверкнул глазами, и Какаши с сожалением отодвинул коробку подальше.   
Ривай вновь скрылся в кухне, а Какаши прошептал:  
– Строгий. В постель так просто не затащишь. Но мне удавалось кое-что с ним сделать, – он усмехнулся с видом заговорщика. – Ты ведь хотел бы?  
– Что? – осторожно переспросил Трафальгар.  
– Ну... с нами, – Какаши двинул бедрами, и Траффи чуть не застонал от накатившей похоти. Хотелось трахаться. Какаши тоже, судя по стояку. Но он не торопил события. Как ни в чем не бывало продолжал расспрашивать Траффи о Дитрихе, а потом и о Доффи, когда рассказ дошел до последовавших за медосмотром событий.   
– Предложение сделал. По всей форме. После стольких лет... Я думал, он не хочет и никогда не предложит. Нафиг я ему сдался?  
– Но ты же его омега! Как он мог не хотеть?  
– Да кто его знает. У него таких, как я, десяток на дюжину. То есть он нашел бы себе другую омегу, если бы меня не было.   
– Так не бывает, – Какаши был совершенно уверен в своей правоте. – Вы же запечатлены. Не может у него быть другой запечатленной омеги. Так что ты для него – особенный.   
Траффи только плечами пожал, не стал спорить.  
– Вот, кольцо подарил, – он протянул Какаши руку с перстнем, и потом они вместе долго его рассматривали в благоговейной тишине.   
– Оно как древний артефакт, – выдохнул Какаши. – И бриллиант крупный... Карат 8, а то и 10. И такой чистоты... Потрясающая вещь. И знаешь... Тебе очень идет. Поздравляю!  
Какаши полез к Траффи целоваться, и это были совершенно не братские поцелуи. Руки жадно блуждали по телу, члены терлись один о другой, размазывая выделившуюся смазку. Всё шло к тому, что Какаши ему отдастся... Но тут их прервал Ривай.   
Пришлось идти обедать.   
За столом Трафальгар пересказал недавние события Риваю, который всё прослушал, пока возился на кухне. Готовил он совсем неплохо, Траффи даже попросил научить его чему-нибудь простенькому.   
О Дитрихе Ривай высказался крайне грубо и очень точно. Он терпеть не мог этого извращенца. Предложение от Дофламинго Ривай одобрил, а про кольцо сказал, что, кажется, уже видел эту цацку. У своего дяди-бандюгана, который добыл кольцо не самым честным путем для одной шишки.   
Траффи не слишком удивился. Он не так много знал о прошлом Дофламинго, но был в курсе, что в свое время его родители утратили высокое положение, и Доффи пришлось подниматься с самого дна. Если перстень действительно принадлежал его матери, то он наверняка был продан или украден. И Доффи заплатил бы любые деньги, чтобы его вернуть.   
– Романтическая история, – улыбнулся Какаши, подцепляя палочками креветку.   
Ривай мрачно хмыкнул. Он не любил распространяться о том, чем занимается его дядя, и наверняка сделал выводы об альфе Траффи, раз уж тот не брезговал якшаться с бандитом. Но Трафальгар и не собирался скрывать. Рано или поздно его приятели обо всем догадаются. Наверняка их альфы знают о том, что за респектабельной внешностью Дофламинго скрывается криминальный авторитет. Возможно, даже кличку знают. Интересно, они запретят своим омегам общаться с Траффи?  
– А что потом? – Какаши ждал продолжения его рассказа.   
– Потом... А потом я чуть не вернул ему кольцо. Сказал, что не хочу жить с его семейкой. Думал, он пришибет меня на месте за такое.  
– А он?..  
– Он полез в сеть смотреть каталоги недвижимости. Велел показать ему дом, в котором я хотел бы с ним жить.   
– А ты?  
– Ну, ткнул пальцем в более-менее пристойный коттедж. Вроде вашего, – он мотнул головой в сторону Какаши. – Я ж не разбираюсь. У меня своего дома никогда не было. Или съемные хаты, или комната в поместье.  
– Ты поближе к нам выбирай, – посоветовал Ривай. – Будешь с нами в тренажерку ходить.  
– И в кафе! – подхватил Какаши. – А еще в кондитерскую. Там самые вкусные пирожные.   
– Посмотрим, – отозвался Траффи и невольно улыбнулся. Всё это было похоже на сказку. Или на сон. Но по своему опыту он знал, что за такими снами следует крайне неприятное пробуждение. Всё-таки Траффи совершенно не привык к хорошему. И стоит ли привыкать?  
После обеда они снова перебрались на кровать. Ривай сидел с краю. Он уставился на вирт-экран – смотрел боевик с жутким количеством драк, погонь и перестрелок. Расслабившись, он потянулся к конфетам и слопал их уже три штуки. Какаши показал глазами, чтобы Траффи не мешал ему. Мол, не спугни. Если Ривай наклюкается – можно будет развести его на что-нибудь извратское.   
Идея Траффи понравилась. И пока они ждали эффекта от коварных конфет, он рассказывал Какаши о своих сексуальных отношениях с альфой.  
– А вчера течка у меня уже закончилась, но я всё равно хотел его весь вечер. Может быть, со мной что-то не так?  
– Вот еще новости, – Какаши фыркнул. – Я тоже Сая постоянно хочу. И это не потому, что я такой похотливый, а потому, что он идеально мне подходит. Сейчас о нем говорю, и уже ощущение, что вот-вот по ногам потечет, представляешь? Постоянно смотрю на его фотки в телефоне. Он такой красивый в деловом костюме... Это он на конференции в секторе "Япония", – Какаши достал мобильник и показал Траффи снимки. Вполне приличные, не порнографию какую-нибудь. Впрочем, альфа у Какаши был ему под стать – как с картинки. Смотреть на него было приятно, хотя такая ледяная красота далеко не у каждой омеги могла вызвать приступ похоти. Но Какаши буквально на глазах повело: щеки раскраснелись, дыхание участилось, сквозь ткань рубашки проступили острые кончики сосков.   
– Он вроде строгий у тебя, – произнес Траффи, подбираясь ближе.   
– Черт, не говори таких возбуждающих вещей! Я и так уже на пределе, – Какаши откинулся на кровать и погладил свой член сквозь джинсовую ткань. – Ты сказал, твой альфа тоже строгий, да? – произнес он после паузы, облизывая губы. – Расскажи, как он тебя наказывает.  
Траффи, может, и рассказал бы, но был уверен, что Какаши собирается на это подрочить. Отчего-то ему стало жадно. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-то еще дрочил на Доффи. Пусть даже и на его садистские замашки.   
– Хочешь, фотку покажу? – неожиданно предложил он. – Сфоткались, когда отдыхали на Дресс Розе. Это мы в бассейне... Просто купались, а не то, что ты подумал! Доффи позвонили, но он сбросил звонок. А потом решил сделать селфи, – Трафальгар почувствовал, что краснеет. Ситуация смущала, но снимок пришлось показать, раз уж пообещал.   
Доффи сфоткал их в тот момент, когда Траффи сидел между его коленей и млел в теплой воде, прижимаясь спиной к стоящему члену альфы. Снимок вышел вполне пристойным – под слоем бирюзовой воды ничего компрометирующего не было видно, зато они оба едва заметно улыбались. Доффи скинул фотку Траффи на телефон. «Чтобы ты не забывал, как выглядит твой альфа», – прокомментировал он.  
Пока Какаши рассматривал Дофламинго, Траффи еще раз глянул на снимок. И понял, что его тоже заводят фотографии своего альфы. Они с Доффи смотрелись вместе очень даже неплохо. И выглядели ужасно довольными. Оба. Это жутко смущало и заставляло сердце Траффи биться сильнее. Если бы сейчас он был один, наверняка отдрочил бы себе, глядя на эту самую фотку.   
Но предаться разврату не удалось. Позвонил Дофламинго и сказал, что скоро приедет. Будто знал, что Траффи не один, и давал ему время выпроводить гостей до своего возвращения.   
Гости сразу же стали собираться домой. Ривая от конфет с ликером чуть-чуть развезло, и он честно признался, что хочет к своему альфе. Какаши не возражал, хоть и надеялся еще немного с ним потусить. Пока они одевались, он заявил Траффи:  
– У тебя очень крутой альфа. Я видел его фотки в Vanity Fair. Ужасно высокий, но такой стильный...   
– Стильный? – Трафальгар несколько удивился подобной характеристике. Вызывающий наряд Доффи он скорее назвал бы эпатажным.  
– Разумеется, стильный, – Какаши уверенно кивнул. – Когда человек находится так высоко, он может позволить себе всё что угодно. И тогда уже не ему диктуют стиль всякие модные журналы и блоги, а он сам его задает. Никто не скажет, что он под кого-то косит. Это про остальных скажут, что они пытаются скопировать его манеру одеваться и вести себя в обществе.   
Траффи задумался. Он никогда не воспринимал это в таком ключе. Какаши, между тем, продолжал:  
– С альфой тебе повезло. Выглядит на миллион и такой секси... Ты бы не тянул с ответом, Траффи. А то его, беднягу, даже жалко. Чего ты зря мужику нервы мотаешь? Сам ведь хочешь быть с ним.   
– Жалко? Я ему мотаю? – Траффи растерялся. Вот уж никогда ему не казалось, что Дофламинго сильно переживает из-за такой мелочи, как капризы омеги. – Да он сам...  
Но Какаши не стал его слушать:  
– Ты как из глубокого космоса выпал! – он театрально прикрыл лицо ладонью. – Ты пойми. Альфы, особенно такие сильные и властные, очень уязвимы для своих омег. Они любят всё контролировать, всех строить, переделывать мир под себя. И омеги – их слабое место. А вдруг его драгоценная омежка заболела, недовольна, в плохом настроении? Это же сигнал, что он виноват, не справился, не оправдал, что он несостоятелен как альфа. Они ужасно страдают и мучаются, когда начинают сомневаться в себе. Это разрушительное чувство и для альфы, и для всех, кто от него зависит. Несчастливые в семейной жизни альфы становятся жестоки и неуправляемы. Ты почитай историю, там всё есть об этом.   
После короткой паузы Какаши продолжил:  
– Они же как дети. Их приласкал, похвалил, восхитился – и они уже счастливы. Им так мало нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя любимыми...   
К удивлению Траффи, Ривай согласно кивнул. Он молчал, но явно был солидарен с Какаши.   
– Нет, правда, Траффи, ты бы не мучил его, – произнес Какаши, уже стоя в дверях. – Он и так тебя долго ждал. Меня бы Сай убил, если бы я вел себя с ним так, как ты с господином Дофламинго. И был бы прав. Твой альфа удивительно терпеливый. Поэтому я и говорю, что мне его жаль. Он так о тебе заботится и беспокоится...  
– Да с чего ты взял? – Трафальгар начал раздражаться. Ну правда, откуда Какаши знать о том, что Доффи о нем беспокоится? Он сам-то в этом не был уверен.  
– Как откуда? Ты же сам рассказал, как он примчался в клинику Дитриха, как отвез тебя домой, как возился с тобой и не позволил пойти на работу. Еды, вон, накупил, чтобы тебе не нужно было выходить на улицу. Сейчас такая дрянная погода – ты не представляешь!  
Ривай снова покивал. Он тоже так думал. Интересно, почему всё это не приходило в голову самому Траффи?   
– Помню, Сай тоже весь испереживался, когда я заболел. Подцепил какой-то вирус и лежал дома с температурой. Ерунда, в общем. Ну валялся себе, пил лекарства, смотрел фильмы по сети, когда не спал... А он звонил мне со своей конференции каждый час, а потом и вовсе сорвался и прилетел на сутки раньше – только для того, чтобы свозить меня на анализы. Будто с этим не справилась бы прислуга. Говорит, весь извелся там, не зная, как я на самом деле себя чувствую. Не верил, что всё в порядке. Можно подумать, я стал бы ему врать. Он был таким милым, когда переживал за меня, – Какаши мечтательно вздохнул. – Так что не думай, что я не был в такой ситуации. Я очень хорошо понимаю, как альфы воспринимают наши проблемы.   
Тут Ривай выразительно взглянул на часы, и они с Какаши всё-таки свалили. Как раз вовремя. Буквально через несколько минут явился Дофламинго. Скинул шубу, потрепал Траффи по голове, отнес на кухню очередные вкусняшки, поставил чайник... Вроде бы вел себя как обычно, но после слов Какаши некоторые вещи стали выглядеть для Трафальгара иначе. Пожалуй, следовало всё же согласиться: действия Доффи можно было считать заботой.   
– Как ты провел день, Ло? Скучал без меня? – спросил Доффи, разливая чай. Он даже не спрашивал, хочет ли Траффи чаю. Вечно всё решал за него. Но на этот раз Трафальгар не стал раздражаться. Может быть, это тоже проявление заботы.   
– Я не скучал, у меня были друзья в гостях, – произнес Траффи, не задумываясь, и заметил, что Дофламинго как-то помрачнел. Если бы он не наблюдал исподтишка за Доффи, наверняка не увидел бы разницы. А так сразу же уловил, как изменилось выражение его лица. Неужели обиделся?  
Дофламинго ничего не сказал. Просто отвернулся и полез в холодильник. Искал что-нибудь к чаю. Трафальгар секунду помедлил, а потом подошел к Доффи сзади и прижался к его спине, уткнулся лбом в плечо.   
– Я был не один, но по тебе я все равно соскучился, – произнес он и жутко смутился от того, что сказал. Зато Доффи так отреагировал, что Траффи сразу же понял, что поступил правильно. Дофламинго обнял его, усадил к себе на колени, начал целовать и тискать. Произнес, уже стягивая с него одежду:  
– Надо же, я думал, ты никогда не признаешься. Вижу, что скучаешь, но никогда не говоришь.   
– Зачем говорить, если ты и так видишь? – надулся Траффи.  
– А ты не понимаешь? – Доффи хмыкнул. – Знаешь, я тоже скучал по тебе, Ло. Или тебе совсем не было приятно об этом услышать?   
И в этот момент Траффи, кажется, понял.


	10. Белый медведь, капризы и пряности

Траффи ехал в аэропоезде и зевал в кулак, поглядывая в окно на проносящиеся мимо высотки. Хотелось одновременно спать и курить, голова слегка кружилась. Последние дни были какими-то нервными и настолько странными, что казались не реальностью, а арт-хаусным фильмом. Иногда Траффи просыпался утром один, но порой с розовой шубой Доффи, а иногда и с самим Доффи. На работе Траффи работал работу, и тут не было ничего удивительного, но во время ланча ему иногда приходили сообщения от Доффи. Обычно гениально лаконичные вроде: «Ну как?» Траффи чесал в затылке, а потом писал в ответ: «Нормально». Несколько вечеров и ночей подряд Дофламинго провел с Траффи в его съемной квартире, хотя уже начинал ворчать, что кровать слишком узкая. Траффи пожимал плечами и слегка раздражался, в основном потому, что Доффи запретил ему вечерами торчать на кухне с чашкой зеленого чая и книгой, выкуривая полпачки сигарет. Траффи пытался объяснить, что ему нравится курить, когда он читает. Это у него отдых такой. Но был сильно отшлепан по заднице. Правда, закончилось наказание тем, что Траффи перевозбудился и был выебан. Он ненавидел трахаться с Доффи не в течку – хрен вставишь его огромный член, – но на этот раз все прошло гладко. Доффи долго растягивал его задницу скользкими пальцами, смазанными кремом. И когда Траффи уже вконец извелся и начал хрипло просить вставить поскорее, Доффи плавно, медленно присунул на треть длины. «Двигайся!» – прошипел Траффи и вцепился так, что, кажется, оставил красные полосы от ногтей на спине Доффи. Было так туго, так распирало изнутри горячим толстым членом, что это было почти невыносимо. Казалось, еще немного – и дырка просто порвется, и ожидание боли пугало сильнее, чем сама боль. Траффи боялся шевельнуться, затаил дыхание. Доффи ласково просил его потерпеть и не торопиться. Говорил пошлости – что у Траффи маленькая тугая задница, в которую так сладко засаживать член. Называл его хорошим, послушным мальчиком. А когда на мгновенье вышел, прикусил кожу на его шее и резко толкнулся обратно, Траффи уже не сдержался: низко застонал и кончил – дрожь по телу. Расслабился, обмяк и стал таким податливым, что некоторое время даже не реагировал на короткие осторожные толчки и проникновение члена все глубже. Начал сам подаваться и поскуливать, только когда принял на всю длину и снова возбудился. И уже ответно наговорил Дофламинго пошлостей, да таких, что сам предпочел их наутро забыть. Но, кажется, признавался, что все время хочет Доффи, потому что под ним так хорошо... так хорошо...

 

Траффи сморгнул и крепче взялся за поручень в вагоне. Чуть не уснул стоя, идиот! А меньше нужно по ночам ебаться и больше – спать.

Мрачный Траффи вышел на нужной станции и медленно побрел к элитному, обнесенному изгородью кварталу. Уже виднелись остроконечные черепичные крыши невысоких домов – с флюгерами и каминными трубами, из которых вился белый дым. В одном из таких домов жил Ривай, и, наверное, можно было бы зайти к нему в гости. Но не в этот раз. Траффи никому не сказал, что поедет смотреть квартал, в котором хотел бы жить. Отпросился у Дитриха на час раньше, сел на поезд и приехал. Почему-то ему казалось, что это его личное, интимное дело. Он ни с кем не хотел делиться своими впечатлениями, а главное – своими мыслями. Он и так многое рассказал своим новым друзьям-омегам, хотелось что-то оставить только для себя.

На электронной проходной флегматичный бета внимательно посмотрел на Траффи, но не остановил и не попросил показать документы. Охрану не смутило даже то, что у Траффи при себе катана. Наверное, дело в том, что Траффи одет в идеальный костюм с белой рубашкой и черным галстуком, а на плечи накинуто длинное, крайне приличное пальто. Черт, да он бы даже сам себя, такого дофига нарядного, пустил в любой элитный район. Но, шагая по вымощенным цветным камнем дорожкам мимо заснеженного парка, Траффи подумал, что, может, дело не только в приличной непомоечной одежде. Последние дни люди стали как-то по-другому к нему относиться. Некоторые, особенно альфы, будто бы сторонились и смотрели издалека – почему-то с восхищением и уважением. Даже в набитом вагоне эконом-класса вокруг Траффи словно был очерчен невидимый круг, за который пассажиры старались не заступать.

Бродя по широким пешеходным улицам, поглядывая на деревянные вывески «булочная», «кафе-кондитерская», «синематограф», Траффи внезапно понял, что знает ответ. Людей теперь на уровне подсознания отпугивает оставшийся на Траффи запах Дофламинго. Запах блонди, сверхальфы. Честно говоря, Траффи не особенно нравилось то, что люди реагируют не на него, а на запах Доффи. Как будто сам по себе Траффи – пустое место, приложение к своему альфе.

Траффи вздохнул и хотел закурить, но обнаружил, что остановился прямо под табличкой «Не курите, пожалуйста».

– Ну ладно, не буду, – пробурчал Траффи и пошел взглянуть на местный спортцентр, про который ему рассказывал Ривай. Дескать, там хорошая тренажерка и парк с беговыми маршрутами совсем рядом.

 

Спортцентр оказался небольшим, но уютным каменным зданием с башенками – ну прямо маленький замок из сказки. В холле у зимнего сада за деревянной стойкой ресепшена стояла приветливая бета. Она улыбнулась Траффи и тихо поздоровалась.

Траффи хотел спросить её, можно ли побродить по зданию, как вдруг услышал приглушенные всхлипывания.

– Ох, это Бепо плачет, – бета покачала головой. – Извините, это наш новый сотрудник, он очень эмоциональный и ранимый. Он – киберживотное, но совсем как человек.

Траффи мрачно посмотрел на неё и прошел по стеклянному коридору до раздвижных бамбуковых дверей, из-за которых слышались рыдания. Отодвинул тихо скрипнувшую панель и увидел в просторном светлом зале сидящего на татами белого медведя. Большого пушистого белого медведя, одетого в оранжевый комбинезон. Медведь закрывал морду лапами, тер глаза и плакал-плакал-плакал.

– Ты чего? – Траффи опустился на одно колено подле него.

– Извините, – всхлипнул медведь и смущенно посмотрел на Траффи.

– Что случилось? – Траффи достал из кармана пальто бумажный платок и протянул ему.

Медведь смутился еще больше, дрожащей лапой принял платок и утер слезы с больших умных черных глаз:

– Простите меня... Понимаете, я киберживотное, по профессии – няня для детей младшего школьного возраста.

– Да, это повод для слез, – Траффи положил ладонь на его мягкое теплое плечо. Медведь напоминал ему плюшевые детские игрушки, которых у сироты Траффи никогда не было. У рано умерших родителей он всегда просил в подарок только книжки, так же поступал и в семье Донкихот. Считал, что нечего в игрушки играть – учиться надо.

– Вы полагаете? – медведь явно не понял иронии. – Нет, мне очень нравится работать с детьми, но я... Я слишком сильный, понимаете? На мой системник был поставлен аддон кибера-телохранителя, и я владею кун-фу и тхэквандо. Но это мне всегда мешало...

Он умолк, слезы опять потекли.

– Да перестань ты реветь, – Траффи потряс его за плечи. – Объясни.

– Я работаю в юношеской секции тхэквандо, и иногда меня бьют со всей силы, потому что я не человек, – признался медведь. – Меня не жалеют. А мне больно.

Он положил ладони поверх рук Траффи, сжимающих его плечи:

– Но меня купили именно для этой работы, поэтому я терплю. Спасибо, что выслушали.

Он внезапно притянул Траффи к себе и обнял, как маленького ребенка. Белый мех оказался удивительно мягким и нежным. От медведя исходило ровное тепло, а в его груди тихо тикало механическое сердце. Траффи стало удивительно уютно и спокойно.

– Замерзли на улице? – медведь погладил его по спине. – Хотите чаю с вареньем? Я живу в подсобке на цокольном этаже.

 

Через полчаса, поднявшись из цоколя и шагая в сторону электронной проходной, Траффи написал Доффи сообщение: «Я хочу выкупить кибермедведя». На что получил ответ: «Почему ты еще не дома?»

Траффи помрачнел, набрал: «Он стоит как крыло шаттла».

Экран мигнул, появилось троеточие, обозначающее, что собеседник набирает сообщение.

Траффи переминался с ноги на ногу и думал, что рассердится, если сейчас Доффи опять выдаст ответ невпопад.

Быстро высветилось развернутое сообщение – Доффи явно набрал его на клавиатуре мини-терминала.

«Вижу, в каком ты квартале. Чтобы через час был дома, не позже. Ты тепло одет, Ло? Купи, что хочешь. Денег на счете хватает – я проверил. Или ты саму кредитку потерял?»

Охренеть. Доффи уже запеленговал его по телефонному звонку и посмотрел, где находится Траффи, да еще считает, что он посеял кредитку. За всю свою жизнь Траффи только один раз потерял чертову кредитку Дофламинго, обычно он их выкидывал. Но в тот раз деньги были нужны позарез, и Траффи оставил её у себя. А потом ночью схлестнулся с похмелья с какими-то мудаками недалеко от своей мастерской. Кредитку выронил во время драки и потом в темноте – все фонари на этих узких улочках были давно перебиты – ползал по грязной и мокрой от талого снега мостовой в ебучих поисках. И ведь ни хрена не нашел – кажется, кредитка провалилась между прутьев канализационной решетки. Пришлось занимать у Юстасса.

«Я не идиот!» – напечатал Траффи и спустился обратно в подсобку Бепо.

В маленькой комнатке было натоплено обогревателем, на белых стенах висели связки сухих трав, а в прозрачном, покрытом изнутри инеем кубе стояли банки варенья. Бепо сидел на застеленной стеганым одеялом лежанке и печально смотрел на закипающий чайник в нише при узком окне. Бепо встрепенулся, улыбнулся Траффи:

– Молодой господин?..

Почему-то медведю нравилось так обращаться к Траффи, и переубедить его оказалось трудно.

– Пойдем к директору вашего спортцентра. Я тебя выкупаю, – серьезно сказал Траффи.

Бепо так растерялся, что пришлось взять его за лапу и тащить, как на буксире.

– Господин, вы заберете меня к себе? – смущенно пролепетал Бепо, когда они вошли в основное здание и проследовали туда, куда указывала стрелка с надписью «Администрация».

– Если захочешь. – Траффи остановился у нужной двери и постучал. – Ну, или пристрою тебя на другую работу.

– Я хочу к вам, – тихо признался Бепо и прижал к своей пушистой щеке ладонь Траффи. – Хочу о вас заботиться.

Теперь уже смутился Траффи. Никто никогда так открыто не проявлял к нему свою нежность. Может быть, только Кора-сан.

 

Траффи думал, что будут какие-то проблемы с директором – придется на него поднаехать. Но нет. Тихий, приятный на вид бета внимательно выслушал Траффи и вежливо ответил, что от Бепо никаких жалоб не поступало – он плакал, закрывшись в спортзале, и никому не рассказывал, что его так печалит.

Бепо спрятался за Траффи и пробубнил извинения. Сказал, что это ведь его проблемы, что ему, оказывается, так тяжело работать, хотя он запрограммирован на взаимодействие с детьми и подростками. Он обнял Траффи со спины и притиснулся – очень мягкий и теплый.

Директор-бета так же идеально вежливо сообщил Траффи, что медведь очень дорогой. И что так просто продать они его не могут, пока не найдут ему замену.

Тогда Траффи не выдержал и, несмотря на то, что на душе стало гадко, воспользовался влиянием и богатством Дофламинго:

– Даже в полтора раза дороже не продадите? Сделайте исключение для семьи Донкихот.

Вопрос тут же был решен в его пользу.

 

Траффи сидел в вагоне аэропоезда, удобно навалившись плечом на Бепо. Настроение было ужасное. Траффи чувствовал себя тупой курицей, безмозглой омегой богатого крутого альфы, которая ради своих капризов козыряет фамилией мужа. Отвратительно зависимой тупой курицей.

Зато ему достался теплый, мягкий, уютный Бепо, который забавно смущался, когда на него с любопытством поглядывали пассажиры поезда.

– Завтра вечером заедем за твоими вещами. – Траффи зевнул, его опять клонило в сон. – У меня маленькая квартира, но я тебя как-нибудь размещу.

– Господин живет со своим альфой? – осторожно спросил Бепо, коснулся кольца на пальце Траффи.

– Периодически живет, – проворчал Траффи, все больше погружаясь в странную беспричинную тоску. Ему почему-то было хреново, но он не мог понять, почему. Он провалился в тревожную дрему, все сильнее наваливаясь на теплого Бепо.

 

Доффи был дома. Он вышел в прихожую и так равнодушно посмотрел на кибермедведя, словно Траффи каждый день приводил по медведю, а то и по несколько.

– Почему ты не сказал, что куда-то едешь после работы, Ло? – криво улыбаясь, спросил Доффи.

Траффи устал и был уже так несчастлив, что никаких сил на ссору не было.

– Доффи... – только и сказал он.

– Что такое? – Доффи погладил его по щеке, немного смягчившись.

И добавил для дрожащего, стесняющегося медведя:

– Жить будешь в прихожей. В спальню не пущу.

– Это, между прочим, моя спальня! – мрачно заметил Траффи и получил слегка по губам – мол, забыл, кто тебя ебет и кормит? Это было обидно, но справедливо. Потому что, блядь, Траффи снимал квартиру на деньги Дофламинго.

– Ло, ты устал и капризничаешь. Иди в душ, – велел Доффи.

– Ну какого хрена...

Доффи взял его за шиворот и практически запихнул в ванную.

 

Траффи успокоился – отпустило – только тогда, когда Дофламинго утянул его в спальню, усадил к себе на колени и погладил по влажным после душа волосам.

Из кухни пахло чаем и чем-то вкусным, рыбно-овощным, доносилось тихое пение – там хозяйничал медведь, предложивший приготовить ужин.

– Может, хочешь сказать мне за что-нибудь спасибо, Ло? – вкрадчиво спросил Доффи.

– Спасибо, – кисло произнес Траффи.

– Как же ты капризен. – Доффи прижал его к себе и горячо, влажно лизнул в шею. – А ночью был таким хорошим мальчиком... Таким шелковым...

Траффи вздрогнул и задышал чаще, сам подался ближе.

– Малыш Ло, – шепнул Доффи и опрокинул его спиной на кровать, уже откровенно тиская, наглаживая. Облапал между ног по-хозяйски.

Сказал будто бы весело, с какой-то странной интонацией:

– Но вообще твое сегодняшнее поведение мне не нравится, Ло. Ты много, очень много выделываешься. Поэтому сейчас я накажу тебя, и если после этого ты не начнешь просить прощения и не станешь покладистее, а, наоборот, вконец оскотинишься и чего доброго сбежишь – обратно лучше не возвращайся. Понятно, Ло?

– Понятно. – Траффи напрягся. Неужели его хотят высечь стеком? Его секли так пару раз за хамство – по спине, заднице и бедрам. И ему как-то совсем не понравилось.

– Разденься, – велел Дофламинго и поднялся с кровати. – А я пока предупрежу твоего медведя, что собираюсь сейчас наказывать омегу. И принесу кое-что.

Он вышел из спальни и закрыл за собой дверь.

Траффи вздохнул. На душе полегчало. Все встало на свои места. Он действительно вел себя как мудак. Не предупредил Доффи, что уедет в ебеня и там задержится, грубил ему в сообщениях, потом получил, по сути, от него дорогущий подарок, толком не поблагодарил и даже не хотел благодарить. Траффи никак не мог научиться нормально общаться с Доффи. А такое взаимодействие – нагрубил, накосячил, был отпизжен – казалось привычным и понятным.

Раздеваясь, Траффи даже никакого возмущения не чувствовал. Ну накажут и накажут, есть повод.

Он опять занервничал только тогда, когда Доффи вернулся и запер дверь. Никакого стека у него с собой не было, да и ремня, пригодного для порки, тоже. Но он держал в руке что-то небольшое, резко и свежо пахнущее пряностью.

– Я просто уже не знаю, что с тобой делать, Ло. На тебя ничего не действует. – Доффи кивком указал на кровать. – Ложись на спину и ноги раздвинь.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – Траффи весь подобрался, покосился с подозрением, но лег.

– Лечить тебя от тяжелой формы капризности. – Доффи сел подле него и на раскрытой ладони показал средних размеров очищенный корень свежего имбиря.

А дальше он сделал то, чего с Траффи еще никто никогда не делал. Навалился, удерживая, не позволяя свести колени, и одним ловким движением пальцев впихнул имбирь глубоко в задницу. Траффи дернулся, зашипел и сразу же попросил вытащить – корень немилосердно жег изнутри, аж слезы на глаза навернулись. Было больно и страшно, казалось, что дырке очень горячо, а задницу будто жестко высекли. Траффи мелко-мелко дрожал и боялся шевельнуться, а болезненное жжение и жар становились все сильнее.

– В-вытащи, – хрипло проговорил Траффи не своим голосом, смаргивая влагу с ресниц. – Больно...

– Терпи, Ло, – Доффи ласково погладил его по мокрой щеке. – Какой же ты все-таки мазохист. У тебя и член и соски стоят.

Он склонился и настойчиво поцеловал Траффи в губы, проникая языком. Это немного отвлекло от мучительной нарастающей боли, но, когда он отпрянул, жжение имбиря в заднице стало невыносимым. Траффи всегда считал, что неплохо переносит боль, но к такому он не был привычен.

– П-пожалуйста, вытащи, – Траффи сорвался на короткий жалкий стон.

– Извинись за свое поведение. И пообещай всегда сообщать мне, если задерживаешься, – велел Дофламинго и грубовато всунул пальцы в саднящую дырку, продвинул имбирь еще глубже.

– Извини... – Траффи уже громко в голос застонал и сам подался задницей на эти длинные, бесцеремонно трахающие его пальцы. – Ах...

Ему стало уже не так больно, а по телу дрожью прошла волна удовольствия.

– Доффи, – он вцепился в плечи Дофламинго, уже откровенно насаживаясь на его пальцы.

Траффи всхлипывал и то сознавался, что был плохим, то благодарил за наказание, то кричал, что ему приятно, очень приятно. Уткнулся лбом в плечо Доффи и снова и снова просил прощения. Кончил внезапно и резко, громко раскричавшись. Когда Дофламинго расстегнул брюки и велел поработать ротиком – Траффи послушно и жадно ласкал его член. А потом был уже таким вымотанным и затраханным, что почти не реагировал, когда ему снова раздвинули ноги и аккуратно достали из задницы чертов имбирь.

 

Траффи мрачно ел суп с лососем и креветками, стараясь смотреть только в свою тарелку.

Ему впервые в жизни было так стыдно, что он не смел даже взглянуть на Дофламинго. Ну какого хуя Траффи вел себя с ним как мудло? Доффи ему – обручальное кольцо, медведя, отдельный дом без родни, все что угодно... и еще немного имбиря в задницу. А Траффи ему в ответ только кислую рожу и с трудом произнесенное сухое «спасибо».

И на Бепо смотреть тоже было неловко – тот слышал все стоны, мольбы и сладкие крики. Траффи поерзал, пытаясь устроиться на стуле удобнее – задницу жгло даже после душа и лечебного крема. Все-таки покосился на Бепо. Тот сидел на пороге, так как втроем они не влезали в одну маленькую кухню. По морде сияющего, счастливого Бепо легко можно было прочесть его мысли: «Господа едят то, что я приготовил! О кибербог, я в раю!»

– Вкусно. Спасибо, – Траффи опять уставился на вареную креветку в своей ложке.

– Это вам спасибо большое, молодой господин, – с жаром проговорил Бепо и добавил уважительно: – И вашему альфе.

– Давайте спать, а то мне завтра рано вставать, – неуверенно проговорил Траффи. – Бепо, я тебе выдам одеяло.

– Мне не нужно, спасибо, господин. – Бепо принял из его рук тарелку и убрал в мойку. – Я могу спать стоя или совсем не спать. Я приберусь на кухне...

– Утром приберешься, – прервал его Доффи, ранее задумчиво молчащий и попивающий вино. – И возьми одеяло, нечего прибедняться. А лучше ложись с Трафальгаром на кровать. Я разрешаю.

– А ты? – Траффи встал и теперь смотрел в пол.

– Мне нужно работать. Посижу на кухне за своим мини-терминалом, – ответил Доффи и, широко улыбаясь, заметил: – Я могу спать стоя или совсем не спать. Ты же знаешь.

– Доффи... – Траффи замялся и все-таки взглянул на него.

Но смог только беспомощно повторить это по-детски звучащее «Доффи», обнял альфу за шею и уткнулся в его плечо. Это было удобно: когда Доффи сидел, то не приходилось высоко тянуться.

– Приласкался? – добродушно сказал Доффи и погладил его по спине. – Завтра будешь хорошим мальчиком?

– Да, – пробурчал Траффи.

– Пока ты медведя покупал, я купил дом, – заявил Доффи. – Если дом тебе не понравится – куплю тебе лично еще один. Буду жить в своем, а к тебе в гости ходить.

Траффи прифигел.

– Дня через три можно переезжать, – Доффи отстранился. – Иди спать. Я больше не могу тратить время.

Траффи еще немного помялся. Ему почему-то казалось, что вот-вот Доффи отпустит какую-нибудь идиотскую шуточку про целительные свойства имбиря. И, надо сказать, в шуточке была бы доля истины. Этот хренов имбирь словно всю душу из Траффи вытряс, а потом запихал обратно, оставив лишь усталость и покой.

Траффи покорно отправился в спальню, улегся, обнялся с уютным медведем и мгновенно уснул. Успел подумать только о том, откуда, черт возьми, Доффи почерпнул эту идею – про имбирь в задницу?

***

Ривай аккуратно вел свою потертую старенькую «субару», которая медленно плыла мимо заснеженных деревьев и вывесок, мерцающих в ранних сумерках. Можно было на светофоре вывернуть на скоростную трассу, уходящую в подземный тоннель, но Ривай не спешил. Он был сонным и усталым после очередных посиделок на съемной квартире Траффи. То ли дело было в кофе с ликером, то ли в том, что весь день с темно-серого неба сыпались крупные хлопья снега.

 

Уже поднимаясь на крыльцо по шершавым каменным ступеням, ища в кармане электронный ключ, Ривай мельком глянул на экранчик телефона. Пропущенный вызов от Смита. Ривай вошел в чистую светлую прихожую и собирался перезвонить, но заметил на подставке электросушилки ботинки Смита, мокро поблескивающие от недавно растаявшего снега. Странно, обычно Смит возвращался с работы гораздо позднее, иногда и вовсе за полночь. Ривай разулся, скинул пальто. Заглянул на кухню – никого, и закрытые пленкой сендвичи не тронуты. Тихо приоткрыл дверь в спальню Смита – и там никого, кровать аккуратно застелена, рабочий стол пуст, терминал сети выключен. Ривай даже растерялся и слегка занервничал – что за нафиг? Он быстро прошел в свою комнату, распахнул дверь...

Смит одетым спал на его кровати. Лежал на спине, вытянувшись во весь рост поверх покрывала.

Ривай вздохнул и устроился у него под боком, уткнулся носом в плечо Смита. Он беспокоился – Смит никогда раньше не засыпал в его комнате, да еще и придя с работы так рано. Вдруг он заболел? Блонди вообще болеют?

– Смит, – Ривай тихонько тронул его. – Смит?

Будить было жалко, но Риваю стало как-то уж слишком тревожно.

– Привет, – тихо сказал Смит, открывая глаза. Улыбнулся и погладил Ривая по щеке. А потом порывисто стиснул и прижал к себе.

– Ты чего? – растерялся Ривай, заворочался в тесных объятиях. – Отпусти, мне неудобно.

– Прости, – Смит ослабил хватку, но рук не разжал...

 

_флэшбек_

На конференцию по вопросам апгрейда вооружения космофлота Смит прибыл заранее. Большая часть материалов, которые он собирался представить, оставалась сырой. Да и к брифингу представителей крупных корпораций, который должен был состояться после конференции, Смит просто не успел подготовиться. Поэтому он приехал загодя и устроился в стеклянном атриуме под пальмой зимнего сада. Уселся прямо на ступенях широкой, во весь огромный атриум, лестницы и включил мини-терминал. Одновременно по привычке раскрыл окна биржевых и новостных сводок. Конечно, Смит мог все это делать и дома, но был не уверен, что потом приедет вовремя, проскочит по скоростным магистралям. Он предпочитал не нарушать правила движения и не пользоваться своими привилегиями политика. Он вообще вел себя и жил крайне скромно, что, возможно, уже не соответствовало его статусу. Но Смиту совершенно не были нужны ни большая власть, ни роскошь, ни особое к нему отношение. Мало кто знал, что как политик он хочет лишь развития науки и техники, стабилизации экономики, а еще справедливого и гуманного политического строя, ну и мира во всем мире. А для себя лично Смит хотел, чтобы его омега Ривай был здоров и счастлив. Всё.

Смит повел плечами, словно озябнув. Появилось странное дурное предчувствие, а через пару минут он услышал громкий хохот из вестибюля.

Это прибыл сам Донкихот Дофламинго – невероятно богатая и влиятельная эпатажная личность. Уже виднелась его ярко-розовая шуба.

Дофламинго уже два раза предлагал сотрудничество компании Смита, производящей космическое вооружение. Условия делового соглашения были вполне приемлемые и даже выгодные, но Смит отказывал – каждый раз неизменно вежливо, строго аргументируя. Отчасти проблема была в том, что Смит не хотел иметь никаких дел с тем, у кого большая половины бизнеса – нелегальная. Через руки Дофламинго проходили едва ли не все крупные партии оружия, он держал подпольные игорные клубы по всем секторам Земли, крышевал многие торговые и туристические сети, а также всё то, что скрывалось за их благонадежными вывесками. Он был, пожалуй, не менее влиятелен, чем многие политики из Объединенного Совета Секторов. Может, было бы и неплохо с таким посотрудничать, но это было не по правилам Смита.

И, честно говоря, была еще одна причина.

Дофламинго, блонди, сверхальфа, привык подавлять. Его жуткая доминирующая аура удушающе давила. Он мог манипулировать людьми только за счет своей харизмы и несгибаемой стальной воли – воли сверхальфы, безусловного доминанта. Он требовал подчинения.

Да вот только Смит и сам был блонди. И у него аура Дофламинго вызывала вовсе не страх и желание подчиняться. Она вызывала агрессию. Сильнейший гнев, который Смиту приходилось подавлять всеми способами. Смит старался всегда сохранять спокойствие и даже легкую отстраненность, контролировал свои эмоции. С Дофламинго это ему давалось с трудом. Все-таки у каждого блонди должен быть свой ареал обитания, своя территория, на которую остальным сверхальфам нечего и соваться. Смит терпел своих братьев – Чандлера и Стива, – но только потому, что они ему всегда уступали.

Хохот Дофламинго раздался громче и ближе.

– Забавно, правда? Скоро мы прослушаем два часа пустой болтовни. – Дофламинго остановился прямо перед Смитом, навис над ним всеми своими тремя метрами роста. – И каково вам скучать на конференции, где говорят о каких-то утопических проектах, которые никогда не реализуют?

– Здравствуйте, – сухо сказал Смит. Он поднялся со ступеней – так он, по крайней мере, видел не колени Дофламинго, а его грудь с распахнутой рубашкой. Смит сделал еще шаг вверх по лестнице и наконец-то смог посмотреть в ухмыляющееся лицо Дофламинго. Да, по сравнению с этим трехметровым альфой Смит был маленьким, как омега.

– Я не считаю конференции бессмысленными, – продолжил Смит, разглядывая непрозрачные красные очки Дофламинго. – Все зависит от вашего личного восприятия и отношения.

– То есть вы непрочь поболтать о несуществующих проектах? – весело уточнил Дофламинго.

Смит подумал: ну все, он меня доконает – как бы от него отделаться? Но, как ни странно, беседа выровнялась и перешла в плоскость отвлеченного обсуждения биржевых фондов. Дофламинго был умным, но неприятным собеседником. И дело было даже не в его циничности и самоуверенности. Он, кажется, неосознанно пытался подавлять Смита. Он словно бы не умел просто общаться. Обязательно нужно было давить-давить-давить. Смит терпел, но начал злиться, когда Дофламинго вскользь упомянул Ривая:

– У вашего омеги любопытная судьба. Выгодная для вашей избирательной кампании. Омега сирота из работного дома – и его альфа благодетель, политик-реформатор. Публике такое нравится.

Смит подумал, что если Дофламинго что-то сделает Риваю, пусть даже просто обидит словом – Смит предпримет все возможное, чтобы нахуй уебать этого альфу. И вот похер, что Дофламинго крут настолько, что все ссутся при одном упоминании фамилии Донкихот. Вряд ли у него есть на орбите несколько шаттлов с ядерными ракетами «космос – земля». И вряд ли он представляет, какой на самом деле Смит опасный ебанат, если разозлится. 

Смит выдержал паузу, стараясь следить за дыханием и унять гнев. Ответил совершенно спокойно, почти равнодушно что-то нейтральное, и беседа пошла своим чередом. И лишь прощаясь, Смит позволил себе заметить, что у Дофламинго тоже любопытный омега. Сирота из приюта, в омежьей консультации работает...

По лицу Дофламинго пробежала едва заметная тень.

_конец флэшбека_

 

– Устал на конференции? – Ривай внимательно посмотрел в глаза Смиту.

– Да, – честно сказал Смит и пожаловался, явно упростив ситуацию настолько, чтобы она стала понятной Риваю: – Там был один неприятный альфа, которого я с трудом переношу.

Ривай помрачнел. Он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то обижал его Смита. Смит иногда казался Риваю очень ранимым, хотя на деле это было не так.

– Ривай, – Смит посерьезнел, – я разрешаю тебе носить при себе оружие. И хочу, чтобы ты был осторожнее. Не снимай ошейник с чипом, хорошо?

– Это из-за неприятного альфы? – нахмурился Ривай.

– Давай не будем об этом, – Смит, как часто бывало, ушел от ответа. – Покорми меня лучше ужином.

***

На брифинге было скучно. Как и на всех мероприятиях в последнее время. Если к нему обращались, Дофламинго отзывался практически на автомате. Он заранее знал, в каких случаях будут рассчитывать на его поддержку, сошлются на его мнение или попросят одобрения. Всем было прекрасно известно, какой позиции он придерживается, а менять свое мнение он не собирался. Предсказуемость – вот что внушало скуку. Его присутствие здесь – формальность. Он сам предпочел бы быть сейчас в другом месте. Но об этом лучше было не думать, иначе он мог слишком увлечься. Вряд ли кто-то заметит его сентиментальное настроение, и еще меньше вероятность того, что кто-то решится этим воспользоваться, но даже его рассеянность может кому-нибудь показаться слабостью. Это был бы промах со стороны конкурентов: Дофламинго всегда был готов к схватке. Он, пожалуй, даже хотел бы, чтобы кто-то попытался сыграть ва-банк и тем самым обострил обстановку. Дофламинго любил подобные ситуации, чувствуя себя в них как рыба в воде. Как самая большая рыба в этом водоеме. Однако сейчас его не тянуло участвовать в политических и бизнес-войнах. Хотелось сделать паузу в делах и заняться личной жизнью, которая в кои-то веки у него вроде бы намечалась.

«Как ты?» – набрал он сообщение на терминале и скинул его Трафальгару.

«Как обычно», – пришел ответ. Ло был чрезвычайно лаконичен, если ему самому ничего от Дофламинго было не нужно. Доффи это не слишком задевало, но совсем недавно он чисто случайно услышал, как беседовали о своих омегах два респектабельных альфы. И жаловались друг другу на словоохотливость и навязчивость омежек. Мол, пишут каждый час, скучают, ждут-не дождутся и всё в таком духе. С виду вроде бы жаловались, а на самом деле хвастались друг перед другом, распушив хвосты. Вылитые два индюка.

Дофламинго едва заметно вздохнул и набрал сообщение:

«Видел альфу твоего приятеля. Того самого Смита. Он так забавно на меня реагирует... Будто нарывается. Не могу его не дразнить». В конце сообщения он добавил три широко ухмыляющихся смайлика в ярко-розовых очках и ореоле из перьев. Такие именные смайлы распространяли по сети некие лихие хакеры. Многих известных людей подобная продукция раздражала, но Дофламинго посчитал её весьма занятной и добавил смайлы в свой арсенал для деловой переписки. На некоторых оппонентов действовало не хуже, чем красная тряпка на быка, заставляя злиться и терять самоконтроль. Полезная штука. Доффи даже употребил собственное влияние на то, чтобы хакеров не слишком ретиво преследовали.

Через несколько минут от Ло пришел ответ:

«Не обижай альфу моего друга». И через секунду еще одно сообщение: «Пожалуйста».

Вот, значит, как. Беспокоишься об альфе своего приятеля, Ло? Ну, спасибо и на том, что считаешь своего альфу достаточно крутым, чтобы быть опасным для чужих альф.

Доффи почувствовал досаду. Почему Ло заступается за этого Смита? Какое ему дело до него? Может, этот альфа ему даже нравится? Впрочем, это легко выяснить.

Дофламинго начал набирать новое сообщение, но потом передумал и всё стёр. Нет, им с Ло не нужны конфликты. Только не сейчас.

Стараясь не думать о последствиях, Доффи быстро набрал несколько слов и не глядя, будто боясь передумать, нажал «отправить».

В сообщении была всего одна строка: «Всё время думаю о тебе, Ло».

Ответ долго не приходил. Доффи даже слегка занервничал. Но наконец в углу терминала замелькала подскакивающая улитка, извещая о новом сообщении. Всего два слова:

«Я тоже». И через пару секунд: «Жду тебя дома».

Губы Дофламинго растянулись в мимолетной улыбке. Всё-таки интуиция редко его подводила. Иногда поддаться минутному порыву – самое правильное решение.

***

Трафальгар проснулся от беспокойного сна. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, будто он только что упал с большой высоты или словил пулю прямо в лоб. Рядом с ним на постели сидел Доффи. На нем был яркий кричащий наряд, который он обычно надевал на выход. Но сам Доффи выглядел непривычно серьезным.

– Спи, чего ты вскочил? – произнес Доффи, поправляя сползшее на пол одеяло. – Извини, если разбудил. Твой медведь сказал: ты устал сегодня, оперировал. Отдыхай.

Он провел прохладными пальцами по лицу Траффи, убирая чуть отросшие пряди с его лба. Это было приятно, потому что после тревожного сна Трафальгар чувствовал себя взмокшим, как во время болезни. Доффи задержал руку возле его щеки, и Траффи подумал, что сейчас он наклонится и поцелует его. Даже губы заныли в предвкушении. Но Дофламинго отстранился и быстро вышел из комнаты. Хлопнула балконная дверь. Трафальгар разочарованно выдохнул. Отчего-то стало обидно, что Доффи не приласкал его.

В комнату заглянул Бепо. Помялся и подошел ближе.

– Сделать вам чаю, молодой господин?

– Нет, не нужно, Бепо. Принеси лучше минералки.

Кибер потопал в кухню и быстро вернулся с бутылкой прохладной, но не ледяной минеральной воды. Именно такой температуры, как любил Траффи.

– Давно он вернулся? – вполголоса спросил Траффи, отхлебывая из бутылки. Он не любил называть Доффи по имени, когда разговаривал о нем с кем-то другим, но Бепо прекрасно его понял.

– Часа два назад, – откликнулся кибер и добавил после паузы: – Я сказал, что вы устали в клинике, молодой господин. Я правильно поступил?

– Да, Бепо. Ты молодец. 

Траффи дружески стиснул лапу медведя, чтобы тот успокоился. Бепо никак не мог разобраться в сложных взаимоотношениях своих подопечных и постоянно боялся чем-то им не угодить и усугубить и без того непростую ситуацию.

– Ваш господин чем-то расстроен, – неожиданно произнес Бепо и удрученно покачал головой.

– Почему ты так думаешь? – нахмурился Траффи. Сейчас, когда Бепо об этом сказал, ему тоже стало казаться, что Доффи выглядел как-то непривычно. Расстроенным? Подавленным? Траффи назвал бы это именно так, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом. Но подавленный Дофламинго? Нет, быть такого не может.

– Я спросил господина, не хочет ли он чего... Перекусить или выпить чаю, – методично пояснил Бепо. – Но он ничего не хотел. Я спросил, не разбудить ли вас, молодой господин. И он ответил, что пока не надо. И еще сказал, что в таком настроении он не лучшая компания для усталого омеги.

– Так и сказал?

– Да, молодой господин, – подтвердил кибер. – «Пусть спит, я просто рядом посижу». Так он сказал. Ну я и ушел в прихожую, чтобы не мешать.

Траффи понял, что Бепо чувствует себя немного виноватым и пытается объяснить свое отсутствие в спальне. Ведь ложились-то они вместе. Но сейчас Траффи гораздо больше интересовало, что не так с Дофламинго.

Он встал и прошел к балконной двери. Сквозь стекло было видно, как Доффи, непривычно ссутулившись, сидит в неудобном, слишком маленьком для него плетеном пластиковом кресле и курит сигареты Траффи. Он был похож на нахохлившуюся экзотическую птицу, которую неведомым ветром занесло в их неуютный заснеженный город.

Но больше всего Трафальгара поразило именно то, что Доффи курит. Он курил очень редко, зато Кора-сан смолил одну за другой. И сейчас на несколько секунд Траффи накрыло внезапным дежавю. Он редко вспоминал о том, что Росинант и Дофламинго – родные братья. Он считал, что они совсем разные. Кора-сан – добрый и ласковый, а Доффи – грубый жестокий ублюдок. Но в этот момент, когда Траффи смотрел сквозь стекло на втиснувшегося в убогое плетеное кресло Дофламинго, он видел курящего Росинанта.

Неожиданно пришло понимание, что братья Донкихот были так похожи, что ничего не стоило принять одного за другого. Особенно когда не видишь лица, а чувствуешь только большие сильные руки, обнимающие твое тело. Рост, фигура, цвет волос, запах кожи... Только от Коры-сана еще пахло куревом, и его поцелуи были слишком влажными. Траффи не нравилось с ним целоваться, но он терпел – ведь Кора-сан говорил, что любит его.

Траффи до дрожи захотелось немедленно почувствовать на губах давно забытый вкус. Он решительно дернул на себя балконную дверь и вышел в предрассветный промозглый сумрак. Подошел к Доффи и прижался к нему вплотную.

Обнимать Дофламинго было очень удобно: сидя он стал примерно одного роста с Траффи. Его шуба была немного влажной от налипшей снежной крошки. Доффи взглянул на Траффи чуть удивленно, сразу же затушил сигарету и кинул окурок в пепельницу, стоящую у его ног.

– Ты чего выскочил в одной пижаме? Простудишься же, – хмурясь, произнес Дофламинго, поспешно распахнул полы шубы и укрыл ими Траффи, теснее прижимая его к себе.

Трафальгар нетерпеливо потянулся к его губам, чувствуя себя немного предателем. Только вот он никак не мог решить, кого именно сейчас предает: Кору-сана, вкус губ которого ему внезапно захотелось вспомнить, или Дофламинго, которого он использует для этой цели.

Доффи не отстранился, не стал одергивать и переспрашивать, что это на него вдруг нашло. Он покорно подставил губы и долго тягуче целовал, притиснув Траффи еще ближе к себе. И это было настолько непохоже на поцелуи Коры-сана, что Трафальгар невольно смутился.

Непонятно, как он мог забыть о том, что Доффи целуется совсем по-другому. Помнится, когда-то, на заре туманной юности, Детка расспрашивала его, каково ему «сосаться со своим альфой». Она была уверена, что Доффи засовывает ему язык до самого горла, и ей было интересно, как Ло при этом не задыхается. Траффи терпеть не мог разговоры о своей интимной жизни, но в тот раз настолько возмутился, что даже не поленился в подробностях пересказать Детке весь процесс. В конце концов, это было на тот момент чуть ли не единственным, что ему по-настоящему нравилось в сексе. Если трахаться с Доффи долгое время было для него мучением, то целоваться с ним было очень приятно. Траффи мог даже кончить от долгого поцелуя, если Доффи одновременно дрочил ему или гладил между ног, дразня анус.

Воспоминания о том периоде жизни, когда он только-только лишился невинности и начал приобщаться к сексу, были для Траффи болезненными, но неизменно возбуждающими. Он и сейчас здорово распалился. Несмотря на утреннюю прохладу, ему стало жарко. Захотелось трахаться, но он медлил, не решаясь потребовать, чтобы Доффи выебал его. В последнее время он слишком часто просил об этом. Было стыдно, что он такой похотливый. Ведь это альфе положено накидываться на омегу, а не омеге лезть к альфе в штаны.

Доффи казался слишком сдержанным. Это бесило Траффи, хоть он и понимал, что альфа всего лишь заботится о сохранности его задницы.

– Пойдем в спальню, – произнес Доффи немного хриплым от возбуждения голосом. Траффи сразу же расслабился и заулыбался, потащил Дофламинго в комнату и принялся его раздевать. Он был доволен: не пришлось уговаривать и унижаться, выслушивая очередную отповедь о том, что Дитрих велел им быть осторожнее и столько не трахаться.

– Отпустишь меня в душ? – неожиданно спросил Доффи, удержав руку Траффи на ремне своих брюк.

– Может, пойдем вместе? – нерешительно предложил Траффи, чувствуя себя ужасно зависимым и несчастным. Ведь Доффи наверняка видел, насколько ему не терпится. Это так унизительно – выпрашивать у собственного альфы чуть больше близости. Больше, чем альфа готов дать своему омеге.

– Конечно, малыш Ло, – отозвался Доффи, подхватил его своей широкой ладонью и понес в ванную, перекинув через плечо. И Траффи почувствовал себя очень счастливым, хотя вслух ворчал и отбивался, требуя поставить его на пол.

 

– Ты был чем-то расстроен? – спросил Траффи, намыливая мочалку. Из теплой ванны вылезать не хотелось, и Трафальгар после первого оргазма, когда снова смог мыслить трезво, решил для разнообразия побыть заботливым омегой и потереть альфе спинку.

– Да так, пустяки, – ответил Доффи и улыбнулся. – Но я рад, что ты спрашиваешь об этом, Ло.

Он сдул с ладони Траффи пену и прижал его руку к своей щеке. Потерся о его пальцы, как кот, требующий поглажки. И вдруг заявил:

– Пойдешь со мной на Весенний бал в честь открытия Космического экспоцентра.

– Чего это вдруг? – недовольно нахмурился Траффи, предчувствуя какую-то подставу.

– Пора тебе привыкать к своему статусу, Ло, – пояснил Дофламинго.

– К статусу красивой игрушки при крутом альфе? – кисло уточнил Траффи.

– К статусу хозяйки Дома Донкихот, – серьезно ответил Доффи и чуть мягче добавил: – И моего сердца.

_Примечание: "Хозяйкой дома" могут называть омегу (и даже бету) и мужского и женского пола, это устоявшееся выражение._


	11. Дом, милый дом

_Флэшбек: за день до_  
Смит нервничал, но виду не подавал. Медленно пил утренний кофе и как обычно просматривал новости на мини-терминале. Искоса наблюдал за Риваем.  
Ривай стоял спиной к нему и резал овощи на суп – спина напряженная, локоть дергается резче обычного, громко стучит нож.  
Ривай со вчерашнего вечера как обозлился, так и ходил мрачный, молчаливый, прятал взгляд. Обиделся. У них со Смитом состоялся неприятный разговор на повышенных тонах. Смит случайно нашел в кармане пальто Ривая пачку курева – осталось лишь три сигареты. Ну как случайно, он знал, что Ривай может покуривать, и целенаправленно обыскал его вещи. И предъявил Риваю смятую пачку. И строго выговорил: ты же обещал, что будешь беречь своё здоровье.  
Ривай мгновенно озлился, тихо, дрожащим от гнева голосом заявил, что следит за здоровьем. Только изредка позволяет себе выкурить сигаретку в компании друзей.  
Больше всего Ривай злился оттого, что был не прав и знал это. Он обещал Смиту – никаких вредных привычек, никаких тяжелых нагрузок на тренировках, никаких тусовок по ночам в клубах.  
Они стеснялись об этом говорить, но оба уже до обалдения хотели, чтобы Ривай наконец долечился, восстановил омежье здоровье и залетел. Ривай, упрямо поджимая губы, молчал о том, что хочет ребенка от Смита, но уже несколько течек трахался, не предохраняясь и так жадно – сомнений не возникало.  
– Ривай… – у Смита в груди защемило. Ему всегда было больно, когда они ссорились по пустякам.  
– Чего? – проворчал Ривай, но отложил нож, медленно вытер руки о фартук и развернулся.  
– Через час я иду на официальный прием компании Тони Старка, – осторожно проговорил Смит, вглядываясь в его бледное лицо. – Я знаю, ты не любишь появляться на публике, поэтому схожу один. Постараюсь вернуться пораньше, хорошо?  
– Я иду с тобой, – Ривай сделал шаг, положил руки на плечи Смита. – Меня блевотит от всех этих показушных приемов, но я пойду.  
Смит занервничал сильнее.  
Его беспокоило то, что на приеме точно будет Донкихот Дофламинго – а если он чем-то обидит Ривая? Беспокойство и страх были иррациональными, но сильными.  
Последнее время Смит понял, что если Дофламинго захочет надавить на него, то будет достаточно пригрозить: семья Донкихот доберется до твоего омеги. И Смит бы сдался и согласился на все условия. Он бы даже не стал рассматривать варианты – привлечь Кенни, позвать на выручку Стива или просто включить мозги. Нет, Смит бы не выдержал и сломался. Ривай был его самой большой слабостью – уязвимым местом.  
– Останься дома, – попросил Смит, накрыл руки Ривая своими ладонями.  
– Нет, – Ривай упрямился, хмурился.  
Смит последние недели мало уделял ему внимания, был слишком занят. То конференция, то брифинг, то командировка. Даже не трахались толком – Риваю пришлось перетерпеть одну течку без альфы. Кажется, он не выдержал и подавил её блокираторами. И теперь был взвинченным, злее обычного. Не слушался – то сигареты, то мелкие упреки, то матерная ругань, то пропущенный прием у доктора и не выпитые таблетки.  
– Ладно, – Смит сдался. – Тогда мы вместе уйдем, как только ты устанешь или тебе надоест, но не раньше, чем закончится официальная часть. Согласен?  
– Угу, – Ривай мялся, словно хотел еще что-то сказать.  
– Вечер проведу с тобой, – пообещал Смит, пытаясь угадать ход его мыслей. – И ночь, если ты захочешь.  
– Не хочу ночь, – ворчливо, склочно заявил Ривай. – Мне совершенно не хочется, и если ты меня трахнешь, мне будет больно. Течка давно прошла.  
– Я бы приласкал тебя так, как тебе нравится, – Смит притянул его к себе, погладил по напряженной спине, понизил голос. Шепотом рассказал, что если Ривай дастся, то он вылижет его между ног и потрахает только пальцами и языком.  
– Не хочу, – сказал Ривай, но слегка покраснел.

Ривай был необычайно красив в строгом темном костюме и простой белой рубашке. И сексапилен из-за сапожек на почти неприлично высоких каблуках. Эрвин сидел в огромном холле особняка Тони Старка, медленно пил безалкогольный коктейль и, не скрывая, любовался на своего омегу. Ривай ел шоколадные конфеты и болтал с другими омегами, принадлежащими влиятельным альфам. Омежки уселись в кружок у камина – у них там была своя атмосфера, в которую альфам лучше было не соваться. Эрвин отметил, что Ривай ослабил галстук и расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке. Показались острые ключицы – это выглядело бы небрежно и вызывающе, будь на месте Ривая другой омега. Ривай же – сама строгость и чистота, ничего лишнего ни в жестах, ни в словах, ни в мыслях. И на шее виден широкий черный ошейник с серебристой гравировкой «Э.С.» – собственность альфы Эрвина Смита.  
На Ривая пялились чужие альфы – Смит подмечал. Иногда даже злился слегка, когда какой-нибудь Хейл раздевал Ривая жадным взглядом. Ривай сегодня был так хорош, что на него обращали не меньше внимания, чем на признанного, изысканного и нежного красавца – Какаши.  
И Смит даже знал, в чем тут дело, – Ривай и раньше привлекал к себе много внимания. Пусть и недоразвитая омега, зато из клана Аккерман – редкие гены, редкий запах, который встречается у одной омеги на миллион. А теперь Ривай уже созрел. Пусть он никогда не станет полноценной плодовитой омегой, но течки у него установились, и в них он был податливым и похотливым, почти как все омежки. И, как уверяли доктор Дитрих и доктор Трафальгар, с большой вероятностью мог забеременеть.  
Смит бы, наверное, сошел с ума от ревности, если бы Ривай дал ему хоть один-единственный повод. Кокетливый взгляд на чужого альфу, благосклонный кивок, малейший намек на интерес – Смит бы извелся. Но нет, Ривай был отстранен и даже груб с чужими альфами. Он, кажется, боялся их всех, кроме Смита. И никому из них не позволял к себе притрагиваться – волком смотрел, иногда откровенно шарахался…  
Смит отвлекся от своих мыслей, завидев издали ярко-розовую шубу: с большим опозданием на прием явился Донкихот Дофламинго. Он скалился в улыбке, хохотал в ответ на вежливые приветствия. Взял с подноса и залпом выпил бокал красного вина.  
Сразу стало тесно в светлом холле – огромный яркий Дофламинго умел занять собой все пространство, да так, что не продохнешь. Он был осью, вокруг которой вращался этот мир – беты склоняли головы перед ним, альфы пятились, поджав хвосты, а омежки… омежки ожидаемо ахали и текли.  
Дофламинго всегда приходил один – никогда с ним не было его омеги, зато все омежки на вечеринках были готовы раздвинуть перед ним ноги. Или, по крайней мере, думали о том, каково это – отдаться трехметровой сверхальфе с невероятно большим членом. Это видно по заблестевшим глазам, ощущается в изменившемся запахе.  
Смит посмотрел на Ривая. Ривай даже не взглянул в сторону Дофламинго, он смотрел только на Смита.

– Это смешно, у вас какое-то детское представление о космической войне, – весело заявил Дофламинго, залпом выхлебав еще бокал вина. – А уж ваши идеи пацифизма – просто верх наивности.  
Смит незаметно прикусил губу, стараясь успокоиться. Дофламинго прицельно подошел именно к нему, уселся рядом, пил вино как воду и ржал над идеалами Смита.  
Смит попался в ловушку собственной сдержанной вежливости. Ему хотелось послать Дофламинго на хуй или хотя бы открыто проявить эмоции. Но он не позволял себе такую роскошь.  
Смит думал, что все-таки сорвется, уж слишком язвительным и ядовитым был Дофламинго, но…  
Раздался тихий стук каблуков – уверенно приблизился Ривай. Молча подтащил стул и встал на него, чтобы быть выше. Открыто посмотрел на Дофламинго и процедил:  
– Здрасьте.  
– Здравствуйте, – вполне благодушно ответил Дофламинго, ухмыляясь.  
– А у вас не детское представление о войне? – неожиданно резко заговорил Ривай. – Вы, может быть, омега-мать, потерявшая сына на фронте? Или омега-врач из госпиталя?  
– Нет, – Дофламинго был спокоен. Он больше ничего не добавил, лишь улыбался.  
– Ваш омега, Трафальгар, – врач, – продолжил Ривай. – Вас ранят на какой-нибудь хреновой войне – когда альфы делят солнечную систему, а ему вас зашивать. Думаете, это смешно, а? А когда вас убьют, он останется один. Это забавно?..  
– Ривай, – Смит поднялся, мягко обнял Ривая и взял на руки, снимая со стула. – Это невежливо.  
– Ну извините! – Ривай был так взвинчен, что вибрировал в его руках, дрожал мелко-мелко. – Сказал, что думал, бля…  
Смит крепче прижал его к себе:  
– Ш-ш-ш, тише, не надо так, пожалуйста.  
Ривай прижался к нему, но сердито посверкивал на Дофламинго глазами.  
А Дофламинго… Он не сердился, но и не улыбался. Что-то неуловимо дрогнуло в его лице. Он равнодушно и, кажется, бездумно кивнул Смиту и парой дежурных фраз окончил разговор.

Смит унес своего Ривая в небольшую гостевую спальню и нетерпеливо уронил спиной на кровать. Навалился всем весом, чтобы даже не думал противиться, жадно поцеловал прохладные, сладкие от шоколада губы.  
– Какой ты смелый, – шепнул, расстегивая брюки Ривая. – Какой дерзкий...  
– Эрвин… – Ривай заерзал под ним, раздвинул ноги.  
Их обоих потряхивало после встречи с Дофламинго. Сердца бились лихорадочно. Эрвин понял, что зря так боялся за Ривая. Ривай ни себя, ни его, Смита, не даст в обиду. Вдвоем они не боялись никого и ничего.  
– Я хочу… – жарко выдохнул ему в шею Ривай.  
– Но без смазки тебе будет больно… – начал было Смит, но осекся – тело Ривая оказалось удивительно горячим и податливым.  
– Присунь мне, – Ривай закрыл глаза и сам медленно насадился на пальцы Смита. – Т-только медленно.  
Постанывал под ним. Пробормотал:  
– Не трахай сильно, а то я…  
– А то что? – Смит вжал его в постель и засадил до упора.  
И тут же узнал ответ – от коротких глубоких толчков Ривай несдержанно, в голос раскричался, да так, что его можно было услышать в коридоре.  
– Ваш член, сэр… – Ривая откровенно вело. – Слишком приятно… Он такой большой…  
– Тише, – ласково сказал Смит, остановившись.  
Он зажал Риваю рот ладонью – знал, что ему это нравится. И поимел грубовато и быстро.

– Я устал, – мрачно заявил Ривай, прижимаясь к Смиту на заднем сиденье аэрокара. – Хочу домой.  
– Скоро приедем. – Смит коснулся губами его бритого виска.  
– Я не предохранялся, – едва слышно признался Ривай.  
– Я тоже, – ответно признался Смит.  
– Ну и ладно, – сказал Ривай.  
Он отвернулся и глядел теперь на проносящиеся за окном ночные улицы.  
Смит смотрел только на него и не мог насмотреться.  
 _Конец флэшбека_

***

Посреди ночи Траффи проснулся от дурного сна. Сердце колотилось. Мысли были полны смутных тревожных образов. Траффи чудился черный Кора-сан, проступивший сквозь пелену снегопада. Кора-сан ни слова не говорил, только улыбался-улыбался-улыбался... Он был то человеком в черной шубе, то вороном с перьями, мокрыми от тающего снега. Он был впереди. И сзади, если обернешься, – тоже он. Кора-сан долго молчал, а когда заговорил, то Траффи зажал уши и резко очнулся от дремы.  
– Спи, – Бепо бережно обнимал его, гладил по голове, как маленького. – Спи, я тебя постерегу. Спи, с тобой я и твой альфа.  
Траффи спросонья даже не спросил: что за фигню ты несешь? А только уткнулся лбом в белую шерсть Бепо и опять задремал.

Ранним утром Траффи, мрачный и не выспавшийся, затащил себя на кухню.  
Дофламинго, как обычно, сидел за столом и что-то печатал на мини-терминале, рядом с которым валялась целая стопка бумаг. На шкафчики у окна проецировалась какая-то аналитическая таблица.  
– Собери меня на работу, – глядя только в монитор, сказал Доффи.  
– Собрать? – Траффи так прибалдел, что даже не стал говорить, что ему самому, между прочим, сейчас идти в клинику. – Это как?  
– Сделай мне кофе и сэндвич, – пояснил Доффи совершенно серьезно. – Бумаги мои сложи в папку, она где-то в прихожей.  
С этими словами он поднялся и заявил:  
– Пойду в душ. – Глянул на часы у микроволновки, ухмыльнулся: – Опаздываю на брифинг.  
– Ну ладно… – Траффи как-то даже растерялся. Он никогда в жизни не собирал никого на работу. Все как-то сами собирались, да еще и собирали несобранного Траффи.  
– Я вам помогу, молодой господин, – в кухню заглянул счастливый Бепо. – Я прекрасно делаю сэндвичи, честное слово!

Черт его знает, хорошо ли они собрали Дофламинго на брифинг. Доффи быстро съел сэндвич, запил кофе, который варил лично Траффи. Доффи сказал «спасибо» и ни на что не пожаловался. Уже в дверях накинул пальто и остановился, поманив к себе Траффи:  
– Поцелуй альфу.  
И склонился, подставляя щеку.  
Траффи почувствовал себя слегка по-идиотски, но только слегка. Поднялся на цыпочки и, едва коснувшись, чмокнул его.  
– Поешь, одевайся тепло, езжай поездом бизнес-класса – так быстрее, – приказал Дофламинго. – Если на работе задержишься, то позвони мне или напиши. Хорошо, Ло?  
Он не дождался ответа и обратился к Бепо:  
– Оберегай Трафальгара. Я рассчитываю на тебя.

Траффи ехал ебучим бизнес-классом – высотки за окном проносились так быстро, что казались разноцветным смазанным пятном.  
– Что ты будешь делать вместе со мной на работе? – Траффи покосился на Бепо. Тот так просил, чтобы его взяли с собой, так трогательно, искательно заглядывал в глаза, что отказать ему было невозможно.  
– Если вы мне разрешите, то я вам помогу всем, чем только смогу, – Бепо потерся мохнатой щекой о его плечо.  
– Ну хорошо, – с сомнением произнес Траффи и невольно улыбнулся.  
После тревожной ночи и быстрых утренних сборов он был немного взвинченным, но чувствовал себя счастливым. Сердце стучало быстро и четко. На месте не сиделось, хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то делать, а потом бросать дела и снова куда-то бежать неизвестно зачем. Траффи даже захотелось сходить в клуб поприличнее – немного выпить и непременно сплясать. Или поехать в додзё при поместье и потренироваться с катаной. Или можно было сорваться, сцапать в охапку верного Юстасса и пойти посмотреть на уличные бои без правил. Да и, чем черт не шутит, – поучаствовать. Хотя Траффи не был контактным бойцом, предпочитал держать среднюю дистанцию, но неплохо дрался и врукопашную…  
Траффи улыбнулся еще шире. Нет, что-то у него мысли потекли не в ту сторону. Вряд ли Дофламинго понравится, если он будет развлекаться драками в подсобках у портовых складов. Траффи поерзал, ему вспомнился жгучий, обжигающий изнутри имбирь. Было так жутко, так мучительно больно. И эта боль нарастала и нарастала, пока не обратилась в пламя, которое словно охватило всё тело. Страшная похоть, такая, что чуть не плачешь и умоляешь, чтобы тебя ласкали и одновременно делали еще больнее. Доффи нежно целовал, утеша л его, постыдно хнычущего и сладко вскрикивающего.  
Траффи прижался лбом к холодному стеклу окна и попытался подумать о чем-нибудь интеллектуальном. Но ничего не выходило, рано или поздно все мысли сводились к тому, что он хочет своего альфу. Хочет, чтобы Доффи был с ним в меру строг, в меру ласков и крепко выебал своим большим членом. Траффи зажмурился. Он начинал понимать, почему в прошлые века считалось, что омеги не только безмозглые, но и души у них нет. Какая тут душевная возвышенность, когда думаешь только о том, как сладко раздвигать ноги и отдаваться альфе? Пять минут ты размышляешь о сложностях полостных операций, а уже в следующую минуту вспоминаешь об имбире. Больше всего Траффи хотелось дождаться течки, а уж тогда не выпускать Доффи из дому и трахаться до потери сознания. И чтобы с узлом, со сцепкой. И чтобы Доффи кончал в него…  
– Блядь, – Траффи сдвинул меховой козырек шапки и постучался лбом о стекло. Немного помогло.

– Рад видеть тебя, Трафальгар, – Дитрих сидел в кресле в комнате отдыха и пил чай перед началом рабочего дня. – С тобой киберняня?  
– Это мой Бепо. – Траффи убрал катану в шкаф. – Я собираюсь оставить его у ресепшена, вряд ли он отпугнет клиентов.  
И он, черт возьми, не отпугнул. Он привлек омежек – они слетелись, как мотыльки на свет фонаря. Они все норовили потрогать Бепо, потискать. А он смущался и говорил, что ему неловко, когда трогают посторонние. Омежки задавали Бепо вопросы: как правильно пеленать, как укачивать, как кормить ребенка? Бепо, потупившись, объяснял, что специализируется на детях постарше, но все же давал советы.  
И всё было бы хорошо, если бы первый же омега на приеме у Траффи – Стайлз Стилински – не задал вопрос:  
– Доктор, ты готовишься стать матерью?  
Именно в такой дурацкой формулировке – «стать матерью»!  
– Почему ты так думаешь? – сухо сказал Траффи, открывая медкарту Стайлза.  
– Робота-няню завели, ясно же, что маленького ждете, – разулыбался Стайлз, придвинулся ближе. – Это правильно, что няня тебя опекает. У тебя ведь альфа такой взрослый... От молодого и ребенок был бы здоровее, и забеременеть было бы легче…  
– Мой альфа – блонди, – Траффи не выдержал, его пиздецки заебывало то, что Стайлз считает его альфу каким-то старым, упитанным, уставшим от жизни пожилым человеком. – От него можно забеременеть с одного раза. И никаких заболеваний у детей просто не может быть.  
Стайлз похлопал глазами.  
Траффи поморщился. Он не любил хвастаться своим альфой. Все, что было связано с Дофламинго, хотелось оставить только для себя. Слишком сложные и даже бредовые были у них отношения.

Прилив сил пошел на убыль – Траффи впал в мрачное расположение духа. Хмурился и пил кофе в краткий перерыв на ланч. В ближайшие дни придется заехать в поместье, чтобы забрать свои вещи и перевезти в новый дом. О, страшно было даже представить, насколько отвратительные лица сделает семейка Донкихот! Да, при Доффи они растянут губы в улыбках, неискренне скажут, что рады, мол, вашей скорой свадьбе. А в глазах будет неподдельная ненависть к Траффи. Шлюхе, которая, конечно же, насильно женит на себе их молодого господина.  
– Устали? – Бепо сел рядом, погладил Траффи по голове, как ребенка.  
– Немного, – пробубнил Траффи. – Пошли, я покурю на улице у аварийной двери.  
– Вам не стоит курить, – Бепо неожиданно твердо удержал его за локоть. – Вы, пока шли от станции до работы, уже выкурили две сигареты. Господин, поберегите себя.  
– Называй меня Ло. И перестань мне выкать, – Траффи сдался и с горя налил себе еще кофе. Он даже не сразу обратил внимание, что назвался «Ло». Обычно он всем подставлялся как Трафальгар, в крайнем случае откликался на Траффи. А Ло – так звал его только Доффи. Это было что-то из детства.  
Траффи вздохнул и, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о сигаретах, проверил телефон, который обычно выключал и убирал в стол на время работы, а доставал только в перерыв.  
Прочел сообщение от Дофламинго. Как обычно лаконичное: «Ну?»  
«Работаю», – напечатал Траффи.  
«Завтра переезжаем», – быстро ответил Доффи, явно набирал на клавиатуре терминала Сети.  
«Сегодня я с Бепо заеду за его вещами», – в связи с переездом Траффи вспомнил, что обещал медведю забрать его пожитки из подсобки спортцентра.  
«Ло», – только и ответил Доффи.  
«Что?»  
«Зачем? Мы будем жить в том же квартале. Потом пешком сможете зайти за его вещами в любое время. Ты не высыпаешься, меня это беспокоит. Как ты себя чувствуешь?» – Глядя на такое сообщение, Траффи посчитал себя идиотом.  
«…», – написал Траффи. Он не знал, что сказать. А если бы не написал совсем ничего, Доффи еще и позвонил бы чего доброго.  
К счастью, Дофламинго больше ничего не написал и, судя по всему, вышел в оффлайн.  
Траффи выключил телефон и запихал обратно в ящик стола. Курить хотелось невыносимо.

Дом оказался таким, что Траффи даже сначала не поверил в его реальность.  
Острая ярко-синяя черепичная крыша с каминной трубой. Крыльцо с резными перилами. Небольшой светлый каменный дом с галереями из дерева и стекла, окружающими заснеженный сад во внутреннем дворе. А в самом дворе застыли голые кусты шиповника и декоративный клен у маленького пруда с проточной водой. Из-под камней вытекал тонкий прозрачный ручей, вращая бамбуковые лопасти крошечного водяного колеса.  
Траффи опустился на корточки подле пруда и широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на вращающееся с тихим шелестом колесо.  
– По северной галерее можно пройти в додзё, – Доффи неслышно подошел, встал на колени прямо в снег, щекотно задел перьями шубы. – Там должно быть достаточно места для твоих тренировок с катаной.  
– Доффи, – Траффи не удержался и показал пальцем на водяное колесо. – Как круто!  
Дофламинго широко улыбнулся:  
– Мне эта штука сразу понравилась, когда я смотрел дом.  
– Ты ездил сюда без меня? – удивился Траффи.  
– Ты тоже ездил в этот район без меня, – Доффи пожал плечами.  
Они немного помолчали. Из дома доносилась негромкая мелодия – это напевал Бепо, который взялся распаковывать те немногие вещи, которые они взяли с собой. В поместье еще не заезжали, так что особенно раскладывать было нечего.  
– Скажи, что ты доволен, – велел Доффи.  
Траффи выпрямился и стал теперь выше него, стоящего на коленях. И Дофламинго, запрокинув голову, глядя снизу вверх, внезапно добавил устало:  
– Пожалуйста.  
Траффи стало больно. Ему иногда казалось, что у него внутри что-то постоянно ноет, как криво сросшийся перелом. И вот теперь это что-то увечное и уродливое заново сломалось. Возможно, чтобы срастись, наконец, правильно и больше никогда так не болеть.  
– Я доволен, – честно сказал Траффи, сглотнув горечь. – Дом офигенный, я даже не ожидал.  
Он наклонился и благодарно поцеловал Доффи в теплую щеку. Да, совершенно омежий жест, идиотский. Но Траффи знал, что это именно то, чего сейчас от него хотят.  
– Пойдем, а то замерзнешь, – Доффи легко поднял его, взял на руки, как маленького.  
Траффи не стал возражать. К концу рабочей недели он сильно устал и неважно себя чувствовал. Черт возьми, в последние годы он вообще забыл, что такое «хорошо себя чувствовать» – то недосып, то похмелье, то простудился, то перетрахался, то дохнешь с голодухи, то мучает сушняк, то всё тело ломит после драки.

Спальня была, кажется, самой большой комнатой дома и занимала почти весь второй этаж.  
– Можешь спать со мной или в соседней комнате – она только для тебя, – Доффи растянулся во весь рост на кровати. – Как пожелаешь.  
– Пока не знаю, – Траффи лег у него под боком, укрылся рукавом розовой шубы. – А что за комната в цоколе? Запертая.  
Доффи погладил его по щеке и прямо ответил:  
– Комната наказаний, Ло. Но ты туда не попадешь, если будешь хорошим мальчиком.  
Траффи нахмурился. Ну отлично, значит, его опять будут приковывать наручниками и уходить, закрыв дверь на ключ. Или так отлупят прыгалками, что он будет орать во весь голос. Или свяжут и насильно усадят в кресло с торчащим из сиденья крупным вибратором…  
– Но если ты сам захочешь туда попасть, то можешь просто попросить, – вкрадчиво сказал Дофламинго. – Не делай такое лицо. Ты возбудился от одной мысли, что тебя накажет твой альфа.  
Он накрыл ладонью пах Траффи, облапал между ног. Шепнул, улыбаясь:  
– Маленький извращенец.  
Это было пошло, стыдно, обидно и… Траффи задрожал и сам потерся о его ладонь. Да, он возбудился, и так сильно, что даже озлился сам на себя. Он был так зол, что хотел послать Доффи на фиг с его глупой пошлятиной. Но не смог. Потому что Доффи расстегнул его рубашку, горячо и мокро облизал соски, а рукой уже откровенно полез в штаны.

Траффи проснулся рано утром, хотя на работу не надо было – выходной. Долго лежал, глядя в непривычно высокий светлый потолок с деревянными стропилами. Рядом не было ни Доффи, ни даже его мягкой шубки. И даже пушистый Бепо куда-то подевался. Траффи вздохнул. Ночью, несмотря на все уговоры и жалобные унизительные просьбы, Доффи так и не присунул ему. Трахал пальцами, а потом и языком. Заставил Траффи кричать от удовольствия и просить еще и еще. Утешал и обещал, что в выходные обязательно выебет членом. Говорил, что Траффи выглядит усталым, что он опять перетрахается и заболеет.  
– Блядь, – Траффи медленно поднялся, натянул джинсы и вышел на застекленную галерею. С серого неба валил густой снег.  
Траффи хотел закурить и поразмышлять на тему: я попал в золотую клетку! Все эти дорогие подарки, вкусняшки, ласка – за это Траффи отдает свою свободу.  
Но сигарет в карманах не оказалось, и Траффи совершенно бездумно побродил по галерее вокруг сада. Он действительно чувствовал себя неважно – может, опять простудился. Каждую зиму Траффи обязательно должен был простудиться или заразиться, иначе, наверное, весна бы не наступила.  
Траффи вернулся в спальню, лег в постель, закутался в одеяло и задремал. Мысли путались, а все произошедшее с Траффи за последние дни казалось ирреальным. Ну не мог он действительно спать в офигенно уютном доме, в котором будет жить вместе с Доффи…  
Траффи что-то сказал в полусне и почувствовал, как его аккуратно обняли медвежьи лапы.  
– Отдыхай, – прошептал Бепо. – Твой господин уехал по делам, но скоро вернется. Он тревожится о твоем здоровье.

В полдень, от скуки помогая Бепо готовить обед, Траффи вывел интересную концепцию: иногда простая ручная работа помогает трезво мыслить. Пока он резал морковь на аккуратные маленькие кубики, в голове у него было удивительно ясно и чисто. Даже курить не хотелось. Траффи не умел толком готовить и иногда предпочитал не есть, лишь бы не становиться к плите. Но овощи он шинковал отменно – руки у него были ловкие. Траффи сгреб ладонями горку моркови и переложил в миску. Вспомнилось, как под Новый год Доффи обнимал его и, отрывисто дыша, говорил: «Мне нравятся твои руки, Ло. Руки хирурга. Красивые. В татуировках. Тебе идет».  
Траффи на автомате принял из лап Бепо еще одну мытую морковь.  
Нож звонко стучал. Траффи в задумчивости постепенно осознавал, что хочет нравиться Дофламинго. Хочет его внимания, добрых слов, заботы. Иначе, без Доффи, вся его жизнь превращается во что-то напоминающее пустую, размокшую от дождя пачку сигарет.  
Но тот же Доффи мог сделать Траффи морально так больно, что эта боль выворачивала всё внутри наизнанку. Пока Доффи добренький, но что если это ненадолго? Не будет же он всё время таким ласковым, рано или поздно ему надоест, когда он решит, что достаточно привязал к себе Траффи. Каким он тогда станет?  
Траффи вздохнул и едва заметно улыбнулся Бепо, который застыл с поварешкой и тревожно смотрел на него.  
Если честно, то Доффи сделал ему по-настоящему больно только один раз, много лет назад – когда из ревности к Кора-сану жёстко выебал. По сути, изнасиловал, но тогда же, по иронии судьбы, они и запечатлелись как пара. После того случая Траффи до сих пор ощущал свою уязвимость. И одновременно болезненную зависимость от своего альфы.  
И сейчас эта зависимость становилась всё более осязаемой. Дофламинго получал всё больший контроль над Траффи – он устроил его на работу, переселил в приличный район и таким хитрым ходом сформировал для Траффи новый круг общения. Практически вытащил из низов и пинком запихнул в общество обеспеченной интеллектуальной элиты.  
Траффи вручил Бепо миску с морковью. И, несмотря на его осуждающий взгляд, вышел из кухни на галерею, открыл стеклянную створку и закурил.  
На улице холодало, и теплый воздух с галереи белым паром вырывался наружу, смешивался с дымом сигареты.  
Траффи не хотел быть зависимым от Доффи. Жаль, что альфа и омега никогда не будут на равных.  
Траффи затянулся сигаретой и с трудом, но признался самому себе, что иногда все-таки хочет быть просто маленьким омегой своего взрослого альфы. 

После полудня вернулся припорошенный снегом Дофламинго. Серьезный, собранный и даже немного мрачный. От обеда отказался – был на ланче в перерыве между деловыми переговорами.  
– Мне Трафальгар помогал готовить, – робко сказал Бепо, снимая фартук.  
Тогда Доффи, приподняв в изумлении светлые брови, согласился попробовать. Сунулся на кухню, хлебнул прямо из поварешки и одобрил суп с мясом:  
– Молодцы, вкусно. Вечером съем. – И тут же приказал: – Ло, поешь, если еще не обедал. И собирайся, через час поедем в поместье за нашими вещами. Одевайся тепло.  
Добавил, проходя мимо Траффи прочь из кухни:  
– Не делай такое лицо.  
– Какое еще лицо? – Траффи поджал губы.  
– Несчастное, – коротко пояснил Доффи, склонился, быстро поцеловал его в лоб. Отпрянул и стремительной розовой птицей взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж. Видимо, отправился в свой кабинет при спальне. Занятой, видите ли!

Семья Донкихот встретила Траффи вежливым молчаливым отвращением. Они, сияя от счастья, поприветствовали своего молодого господина – Дофламинго. И строго, отстраненно уставились на Траффи. Особенно недобро щурилась Джора, но шлюшкой в глаза при Доффи не называла. Дед Джи только вздохнул, махнул рукой и, как всегда, ушел играть в шоги. Только Гладиус кивнул Траффи приветливо, хоть и очень сдержанно.  
Ну и, конечно, Детка – выбежала в холл, стуча каблуками, и кинулась к Доффи на шею, заорала истошно:  
– Господин! Я так рада, что вы с Траффи женитесь!  
– Поздравляю, – Буйвол протянул Траффи широкую ладонь, крепко пожал руку.  
– Спасибо. – Траффи было не по себе.  
– С вами белый мишка! – восторженно взвизгнула Детка. Отпустила улыбающегося Доффи и стиснула в объятиях Бепо, который смущенно мялся на пороге.  
– Он такой мягкий, – Детка терлась щекой о меховую щеку Бепо. – Молодой господин, он почти как ваша шубка!  
– Это Бепо, кибермедведь Ло, – Доффи еще секунду улыбался Детке, а потом посерьезнел – к нему подошел такой же серьезный Диаманте и что-то тихо сказал.  
– Бепо, – Доффи наклонился к медведю, – я рассчитываю на тебя.  
С этими словами они вместе с Диаманте скрылись в глубине дома. Видимо, им предстоял долгий разговор о делах семьи.

Траффи упаковывал свои книги в коробку, когда в его комнату заглянула Джора. Она уперла руки в бока и зло зашептала:  
– После свадьбы опять станешь направо и налево давать другим альфам, а?  
Она парой фраз намекнула, что её гораздо больше устраивало, когда Доффи лишь изредка трахал Траффи, а не женился на нем. Шлюху нужно использовать как шлюху, а не жениться на ней, ежу понятно.  
– Да пошла ты на хуй, – Траффи стало так обидно, что голос задрожал. – Куда ты, блядь, смотрела, когда я в детстве с другим обжимался?  
Он сам не понял, откуда взялась последняя фраза. Она прозвучала, и лишь потом до Траффи дошло, что он только что сказал. Сердце заныло, как будто он только что предал Кора-сана.  
Джора как-то сникла, глаза у неё забегали. Она начала было поучать Траффи, как нужно жить в браке, но тут её решительно оттеснил Бепо:  
– Вы расстраиваете Трафальгара. Господин Дофламинго велел, чтобы никто не смел обижать его омегу. Уходите!  
Джора уже открыла рот, чтобы высказаться...  
– И как вы можете называть дурными словами жениха нашего господина? – выпалил Бепо возмущенно.  
Джора проворчала что-то невнятное и ушла, тяжело ступая.  
Траффи устало опустился на колени у коробки с книгами:  
– Доффи правда сказал, что меня никому нельзя обижать?  
– Да, – Бепо опустился рядом с ним. – Утром, пока ты спал, господин Дофламинго беседовал со мной. Он говорил, что ты ранимый и тебя могут задеть злые слова.  
– Я ранимый? – Траффи усмехнулся. Бля, весь мир ебанулся! Дофламинго считает его ранимым, а от Джоры защищает белый кибермедведь.  
Но это был не предел ебанутости, не та грань, за которой уже все эмоции смазываются и перемешиваются.  
За грань Траффи попал через полчаса, когда оставил Бепо паковать одежду и отправился в библиотеку поместья, чтобы унести оттуда несколько ценных трактатов по хирургии.  
– Трафальгар, – из-за стеллажей с книгами медленно и величаво выступила Монэ. Большегрудая, тонкая в талии. Прямая как струна, строгая – ни единой прядки не выбивается из высокой прически, глаза скрыты матовыми линзами очков. Монэ была специалистом по деловым переговорам, финансистом и переводчицей. Большую часть года она проводила в разъездах по северным и восточным секторам, занималась сбором и анализом информации, заводила связи, выгодные семье Донкихот. И, кажется, даже лично руководила несколькими предприятиями по производству химикатов.  
Личная помощница Дофламинго. Удивительно умная и усидчивая омега, холодная и расчетливая, характером похожая на бету. С ней всегда что-то было не так. Что-то с гормонами – Траффи точно не знал.  
– Трафальгар, – уголки её губ опустились. – Польстился на богатство молодого господина? Хочешь выйти за него, чтобы получить деньги?  
– С чего ты взяла? – Траффи с прищуром глянул на неё.  
– Ты же его не любишь! – с внезапным жаром произнесла она, обычно такая флегматичная.  
Монэ сделала шаг вперед и твердо заговорила:  
– Ты его не любишь! Так зачем он тебе? Какая же ты жадная тварь! – Она сжала кулаки: – А я люблю его, сука ты чертова!  
Понятно. Значит, все эти годы работала на Дофламинго и ждала, когда он, наконец, обратит на неё внимание – такую тихую, исполнительную и преданную. Красивую, хоть и бледную и какую-то блеклую, со светлыми глазами и волосами.  
– Ты с ним трахалась? – озлившись, спросил Траффи. Он долго ревновал к несуществующей любовнице на Дресс-Розе, но… но вот она, Монэ, самая настоящая, реальная любовница.  
– Трахалась! – будто выплюнула Монэ. – И я детей от него хочу. Тебе, шлюхе, не понять.  
– Зато как врач я понимаю, – Траффи неприятно улыбнулся. – Ты бесплодна, Монэ. Нелады с гормонами, редкие короткие течки, так? Ты надеялась, что от сверхальфы, блонди, даже ты сможешь залететь. Обломалась, да? И это твоя любовь? Ты тупо хотела родить…  
– Какая же ты дрянь! – в голосе Монэ прозвучали истерические нотки. Она коротко замахнулась и хотела залепить Траффи пощечину.  
Её тонкое запястье перехватил Бепо:  
– Не поднимайте руку на моего Трафальгара.  
Эта отвратительная сцена закончилась так же внезапно, как и началась.  
Монэ рывком освободилась, развернулась и молча ушла, печатая шаг.  
Траффи почувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. И, чего скрывать, расстроенным. Он знал, что у Доффи было много омег – ну, в самом деле, не мог же он никогда ни с кем не трахаться. Ему было уже двадцать пять, когда он взял в семью маленького Траффи. До этого Доффи уж точно не один год крутил с какими-то омегами, да и, ожидая, когда Траффи вырастет, явно трахался на стороне. И не мог же он месяцами ни с кем не развлекаться, пока Траффи мыкался по портовым районам и тусовался с местными бандитами вроде Луффи. Но Траффи всегда казалось, что у Доффи не было постоянной связи. А тут вот… босс и его верная красавица помощница. Может, он даже обещал на ней жениться? Дарил что-нибудь? Говорил ласковые слова?  
Траффи почувствовал острое желание всё бросить и свалить в тихую, чистую, но заваленную проводами и шестеренками квартирку Юстасса.


	12. Господин Смит хочет жениться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это спешл про Эрвина и Ривая, их первая встреча и попытка пожениться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг главы NC-17
> 
> Работа над основной частью текста возобновлена. Потихоньку надеемся выкладывать.

Ривай поправил косынку на волосах, подхватил ведро и швабру, пинком отворил дверь подсобки. Вышел в огромный холл шумного административно-торгового комплекса. Каблуки сапог Ривая звонко застучали по блестящему зеркальному полу, в котором отражались витражи атриума и цветные огни витрин.  
Да, сегодня смена Ривая, так что самое время отдраить весь уровень 7б, да еще лифты и лестницу на крышу.  
Ривай шел, по-армейски печатая шаг, мрачно глядя прямо перед собой. Не реагировал на текущий ему навстречу офисный планктон и покупателей из бутиков. Не уступал дорогу: пихнут – им же хуже, могут облиться мыльной водой из полного ведра.  
Работа уборщика Ривая вполне устраивала. Его не устраивала гомонящая толпа, что вечно тащила с улицы пыль на подошвах. Злили все эти планктонины, которые мыли чашки в раковинах санузлов – всюду разводы от кофе и чая. Раздражали быдло-курильщики, кидающие окурки на открытых балконах атриума и у комнат отдыха.  
Конечно, зачем соблюдать чистоту, если работает целая команда уборщиков? Команда бесправных омег, которых полиция отловила за бродяжничество в Подземном городе, катакомбах Мегаполиса. Сдала в работный дом поселка-спутника Каранес «Благонравные омеги».  
Ривай думал об этом, и тонкие брови его все больше хмурились.  
Отловили, как бродячих кошек, отмыли, остригли – бритые виски и затылки, длинные челки – прогнали через медосмотр, многих стерилизовали. Самых красивых и здоровых омежек включили в каталог, по которому одинокие альфы могли подыскать себе пару. Иных, поплоше, выставили на торги и сбыли как секс-рабов. Остальных, в том числе и Ривая, – в работный дом. Ривая комиссия красивым не сочла – маленький рост, но плечи широковаты, под бледной кожей четко проступают мышцы, а задница худая и почти плоская. Слишком резкий, угловатый, да и лицо злое, взгляд полупрозрачных глаз дикий, волчий. И за здоровую омегу Ривай не прошел – половые органы недоразвиты, течек нет, запаха нет, только легкое недомогание раз в два-три месяца и смазка почти не вырабатывается. Увечная бесплодная омега, годная только полы драить. Так считают там, наверху, альфы из правительства.  
«Суки все эти альфы-доминанты», – подумал Ривай и все-таки в кого-то врезался, окатил из ведра мыльными брызгами и целым ковшом воды. Остановился. Капли барабанили по полу и падали на сапоги Ривая.  
– Извините. – Некто неловко отряхивал свои черные промокшие брюки.  
– Смотри, куда прёшь, – буркнул Ривай, не поднимая глаз на этого идиота. В «Благонравных омегах» учили тупить глазки в пол и говорить поменьше, и Ривай формально соблюдал правила.  
– Вы не подскажете, как мне пройти в сто четвертый офис? – удивительно вежливо и спокойно спросил его незнакомец, голос был низкий и мягкий.  
Ривай все-таки посмотрел на него, для этого пришлось запрокинуть голову – таким высоким и здоровенным был человек. Светловолосый, голубоглазый, крупные черты простого открытого лица. Явно альфа – Ривай даже почувствовал его вкусный теплый запах, похожий на запах сухой листвы и горьких зерен кофе.  
– Вон там, – Ривай ткнул пальцем влево, – информационный стенд. Введешь номер, высветятся координаты нужного офиса.  
– Спасибо. – Незнакомец не двинулся с места. Ривай хмыкнул, обогнул его, пихнув плечом, и пошел прочь.

Драить мужской туалет для альф всегда было отвратительно. Мужики вечно ссут мимо писсуаров, разбрасывают тут и там салфетки и окурки. Мужики-альфы потеют, воняют, не всегда смывают за собой, а порой и блюют в раковины. А еще часто не запирают кабинку и выглядывают из нее, с тупым интересом наблюдая за уборщиками.  
Ривай повязал на лицо платок, закрывая рот и нос, затянул пояс фартука туже. Решительно взялся руками в перчатках за тряпку и, опустившись на колени, стал старательно мыть кафельный пол, отскребая всю грязь.  
Краем уха он слышал, как альфы циркулируют из курилки в коридор, из коридора в сортир, и так далее. То и дело шумела вода в раковинах или шуршал смыв. Ривай старался не думать ни о чем, сосредоточиться на чистоте и порядке. Тщательно елозил тряпкой, с силой и нажимом проводил по полу, прогибая спину.  
Почему-то все мысли крутились вокруг идиотского незнакомца, которому понадобился 104-й офис. Риваю казалось, что он все еще чувствует приятный осенне-лесной запах этого альфы. Голова сладко кружилась, будто выпил хорошего вина. Стало странно горячо и чуть сонно, по телу пробежали мурашки. Сердце застучало громко и четко и теперь отдавало гулом в ушах. Ривай заерзал, свел колени и с неудовольствием осознал, что член слегка напрягся.  
Надо было скорее домывать и валить в подсобку. Там можно будет наскоро подрочить, может, даже трахнуть себя каким-нибудь подручным предметом и успокоиться, чтобы продолжить работу. Или выпить чая с отваром из трав, блокирующих всякое влечение, которое у Ривая и без того было слабым.  
Ривай не сразу обратил внимание на то, что трое альф столпились вокруг него.  
Он зыркнул по сторонам и быстро поднялся.  
Один из мужиков, немолодой и лысоватый, заявил:  
– Мне кажется, эта уборщица вся потекла, когда мы вошли.  
Он принюхался и продолжил так же нарочито в женском роде:  
– Только запах у нее слабоват. Недоразвитая, наверное.  
Ривай озлился, но ничего не сказал, попытался свалить, да вот только стоящий сзади альфа внезапно обхватил его за пояс и крепко прижал к себе, удерживая.  
– Как ебать, если омега недоразвитая? – недовольно проворчал третий, самый высокий и плечистый альфа с густой черной щетиной. – В нее же член не всунешь.  
– Но надо попытаться присунуть, – мудро заметил лысоватый и коснулся потной ладонью щеки Ривая. – Иначе что – зря уборщица тут перед нами попкой крутила?  
– Вы охуели? – прошипел Ривай. – Пустите, блядь!  
– Эта омежка всегда грубит, – ухмыльнулся щетинистый, приблизился и бесцеремонно положил горячую руку на пах Ривая, чуть сжал. – То мы курили не там, то мыло разлили. Она вечно или хуями обложит, или смотрит как на дерьмо. Никакого уважения к альфам. – Его ухмылка стала шире: – У омежки реально стоит. Похотливая.  
– Специально провоцировала, чтобы трахнули? Знаешь, как ты нас бесишь уже несколько месяцев? – шепнул на ухо Риваю удерживающий его мужчина и потерся пахом. – Эй, дверь заприте изнутри.  
– Я орать буду! – предупредил Ривай и рванулся, но тщетно – против трех альф у него не было шансов.  
– Трудно орать с большим членом во рту. Да и кто тебе поможет? Подумаешь, мы вытрахаем ничейную омегу, – ласково сказали ему, а потом принялись в шесть рук нетерпеливо тискать и раздевать.  
Он не мог сопротивляться, сознание плыло, тело ослабело, а каждое прикосновение вызывало болезненную дрожь. Сердце колотилось не в ритм, дыхание стало частым и поверхностным. Ривай пытался думать, но не мог, будто в бреду при тяжелой болезни. Он наблюдал за собой словно со стороны, а мысли запаздывали и увязали в зыбком сознании – на поверхности были только злость и отвращение до тошноты.  
Полуголым, без штанов и трусов, лишь в одной рубашке, его поставили на колени.  
– Не кусайся – побьем, – тихо предупредил щетинистый и расстегнул ширинку. Членище у него был огромный и уже наполовину вставший. Чуть влажная яркая головка мерзко коснулась щеки Ривая и ткнулась в губы. – Давай, открой рот...  
В дверь громко постучали.  
Все притихли.  
В дверь пнули ногой, да так, что штукатурка посыпалась.

Ривай еще никогда в жизни не видел такого – чтобы альфа высадил дверь с ноги и, ни слова не сказав, попросту отпиздил трех других альф.  
Отпиздил, даже скорее уебал к хуям, резко, без жалости и тормозов. На кафеле остались капли крови и крошево от выбитых зубов.  
А главное, это был тот самый вежливый мужчина, которому был нужен 104-й офис.  
Альфы называли мужчину «господин Смит» и просили прощения, правда, толком не понимали, за что их так бьют.  
Даже Ривай не понимал. Изнасилование бесхозной омеги из работного дома – это не преступление, такое происходит сплошь и рядом.  
– Ублюдки, – только и сказал альфам Смит зло и хрипло, а потом приблизился к скромно сидевшему в уголке под раковиной Риваю. – Идешь со мной.  
– С чего бы?.. – начал было Ривай, но его не дослушали, сграбастали, легко подняли на руки и уволокли.

– Да куда ты меня тащишь? – рассердился Ривай.  
Смит уже успел пронести его через атриум на виду у всех, а теперь шагал по коридору. Хорошо хоть догадался завернуть полуодетого Ривая в свой пиджак.  
– В мой кабинет, – сухо пояснил Смит и крепче прижал к себе.  
– Мне работу нужно закончить, – беспомощно проворчал Ривай, чувствуя всё усиливающийся, дурящий голову аромат альфы. Это было непривычно и неприятно.  
– Уже не нужно, – успокоил Смит, вошел в открытую дверь кабинета и аккуратно выложил Ривая спиной прямо на мягкий ковер у стола. Навалился сверху всем весом, прижимая. Носом уткнулся в шею Ривая, шумно вздохнул и затих, явно принюхиваясь.  
– Ты что делаешь? – окончательно обалдел Ривай.  
– Пахнешь вкусно, – прошептал Смит, щекоча дыханием. Поцеловал жаркими влажными губами за ухом и вновь потянул носом воздух. Грудь его беспокойно вздымалась, мышцы подрагивали. Он весь вибрировал и дышал все чаще.  
Грубовато широкой ладонью полез Риваю между ног. Пальцы были длинными и шершавыми, они нетерпеливо скользнули по стоящему члену, потискали яички – почти до боли. Указательный и средний надавили между ягодиц и начали медленно вворачиваться внутрь. Ривай поморщился, вцепился в плечи Смита одной ладонью в перчатке, еще мокрой от мыла, а другой, свободной рукой, стиснул так, что впился ногтями. Ему было жарко, душно под здоровенным Смитом и тяжко терпеть проникновение. Он тихо, сдавленно заскулил.   
– Течешь, но смазки мало, – вполголоса проговорил Смит и стал бережнее, мягче с ним. – Как тебя зовут? Прости, я не спросил сразу.  
– Ривай, – выдохнул Ривай и уперся руками в его плечи, пытаясь с силой отпихнуть от себя. – От... отвали, я не собираюсь тебе давать.  
– Но я собираюсь тебя взять. – Смит улыбался, светлые глаза его почернели. – Не насухую, иначе тебе будет больно. Поэтому полежи спокойно и подожди, пока я найду смазку.  
Ривай начал возражать, но его глубоко, горячо и напористо поцеловали, проникая языком. И оставили дрожащим, тяжело дышащим, с раскрасневшимися губами, широко разведенными ногами и крепко, болезненно стоящим членом. Ривай ненавидел себя за слабость, но не мог уйти. Ему даже чудилось, как бывает во сне, что вот он уже сел, вот сейчас обопрется о стул и поднимется. Но действие повторялось и множилось, а он по-прежнему ощущал спиной ворс ковра и не шевелился.  
С ним никогда еще такого не бывало. Обычно он контролировал себя, мог подолгу терпеть, прежде чем втихую подрочить или и вовсе принять холодный душ и избавиться от всякого возбуждения.  
Теперь же он лежал в кабинете господина Смита, знал, что дверь в коридор не заперта, но не мог ни о чем думать, только дышал горько-сладким лесным запахом.  
– Я давно тебя чуял. – Смит вернулся с баночкой мази. Быстро разделся, бросив одежду как попало. Поцеловал Ривая в подбритый висок. – Но запах был такой слабый, что я не мог тебя найти. И встретился с тобой лишь сегодня.  
– Прекрати... – поморщился Ривай, когда в него вновь медленно проникли сразу два скользких от крема пальца. Было неприятно и больновато.  
– Потерпи, иначе ты не сможешь принять мой член, – уговаривал Смит.  
– Да не хочу я его принимать! – Ривай сердился, но сам двинул задницей, насаживаясь. Проклятая омежья сущность брала свое. Ривай чувствовал себя классической течной омежкой, которая только и ждет, когда же ей засадит альфа. Это было унизительно.  
Но еще унизительнее было хрипло громко застонать, когда крупная горячая головка члена Смита коснулась, надавливая. И взвыть оттого, как туго входил член, как до боли растягивал.  
– Стой... – жалобно попросил Ривай, на глаза навернулись горячие слезы.  
Смит замедлил движения, сначала поцеловал его в щеку, а потом заставил мелко-мелко дрожать от укусов и засосов на шее и плечах. Он мокро покусывал там, где у основания шеи билась жилка, прихватывал кожу зубами и оставлял следы. Шептал Риваю, что нужно, обязательно нужно потерпеть и расслабиться, гладил по дрожащим бедрам. Он вставил член до основания большого узла и вновь надавил. Это было слишком. Ривай решил, что умрет, что пора прощаться с дядей Кенни и с этим чертовым миром. Он, кажется, заорал, но сам себя не услышал – слишком громко стучало его сердце и сердце Смита. Узел еще надавил между скользких от лубриканта ягодиц, а потом плавно и неожиданно легко вошел. Он сильно распирал изнутри, растягивал, это было странно, но терпимо. Ривай на мгновение посмотрел в лицо нависшего над ним Смита – его глаза были закрыты, щеки горели от румянца, губы были красными, светлые волосы растрепались. Почувствовал, как увеличивается узел – Смит кончал внутрь долго, пугающе долго. Ривай зажмурился, сам плавно подался на узел и резко, с коротким хриплым стоном кончил. И мгновение была абсолютная тишина и белый свет под веками, а сердце пропустило удар и замерло.  
«Это мой альфа. Мой, – отчего-то с жадностью подумал Ривай. – Мой, суки! Не отдам!»  
И тут же пришел откат. Стало темно и неуютно. Сильно заболела задница, будто пополам вот-вот треснет.  
«Что за чушь? Я как белены объелся», – мысленно ворчал Ривай, машинально царапая чуть влажную от пота спину Смита.

Смит снова укутал вяло возражающего Ривая в пиджак и нагло увез к себе домой – в маленький двухэтажный особняк. Всю дорогу Ривай думал о том, что если откроет дверцу машины и выскочит на трассу – задавят аэрокары, так что сбежать от этого идиотского господина Смита не получится. Кроме того, у Ривая болела спина и задница, да и вообще всё тело ломило. А звать на помощь не имело смысла – альфа уровня господина Смита мог делать с бесправным Риваем что угодно.  
Дома Смит нетерпеливо завалил Ривая на кровать и снова трахал, уже более жестко и грубо. Но когда Ривай не сдержался и особенно жалобно вскрикнул, почти всхлипнул, Смит замедлил движения, ласково надрачивая его член. Прошептал:  
– Прости. Ты так меня возбуждаешь, что я с трудом сдерживаюсь. Ты мой омега.  
– Я... свой собственный... омега, – еле выговорил Ривай.  
– Сомневаюсь.

– Прими душ, приведи себя в порядок, а я пока приготовлю ужин. – Смит погладил еле живого после секса Ривая по волосам. – Завтра подадим документы на официальное Запечатление и женитьбу.  
– Чего? – Ривай с трудом сел в кровати. – Да ты совсем охуел? Я не собираюсь с тобой запечатляться. Ты потом будешь меня как домашнюю прислугу использовать. Больно надо.  
– Во-первых, не груби мне, – осадил Смит, нахмурившись. – Я не сторонник физических наказаний для омег, но могу выпороть ремнем.  
Ривай поджал губы и зло глянул на Смита. Его, Ривая, в «Благонравных омегах» частенько секли за хамство, воровство и драки.  
– А во-вторых, я уже все решил, – добавил Смит. – К тому же свадьба и Запечатление – это разные вещи.  
– Чего это разные? – Ривай укутался в простыню и отполз подальше от него.  
– Ты можешь не хотеть жениться. Но мы уже запечатлелись, Ривай. Ты этого не изменишь – никто не изменит.  
Он мечтательно и несколько пугающе улыбнулся.  
Ривай уточнил:  
– Запечатление – это когда ты как зерна со спорыньей переел или белены?  
– Чего?  
– Ну, как ебу дался, проще говоря... Эм... Как в уме повредился?  
Смит сначала нахмурился, а потом хрипло расхохотался и никак не мог остановиться. Его плечи вздрагивали, а смех походил на всхлипы, словно он вот-вот заплачет. Он отвернулся от Ривая, закрыл лицо руками и все еще дрожал. На его спине виднелись красные полосы от ногтей.  
Ривай протянул к нему руку, хотел погладить по плечу, будто собирался утешить. Но осадил себя.  
Ушел в душ и долго сидел в ванне под прохладными струями воды. Смазывал растраханную задницу заживляющим кремом, морщился, но удивлялся, каким может быть податливым – надо же, принял долбаный узел.

Поужинали они в неловком молчании. Ривай искоса разглядывал просторную светлую столовую с белыми шторами, которая плавно перетекала в кухню, чистенькую, простую и уютную. Никакого пластика, только дубовые полы и панели на стенах, никакого золотишка и дешевых на вид блесток, что так любят богатенькие ублюдки. Тут блестели лишь начищенные сковороды у плиты. За окнами горели садовые фонарики, в приоткрытые створки просачивался запах сирени и мокрой травы, шелестел разбрызгиватель на лужайке. Соседние здания едва угадывались – такие же каменные дома в два-три этажа с резными террасами и остроконечными крышами. Было похоже на древние деревеньки, какие Ривай видел только в познавательных передачах по Сети. Никаких скоростных магистралей, никакого шума от проносящихся аэропоездов, даже высотки центральной части Мегаполиса не были видны – только деревья, цветущие кусты и аккуратные, будто пряничные, домики с садами. Квартал богачей, словом.  
Смит сам приготовил в пароварке красную рыбу и овощи и сам заварил крепкий черный чай. Всё натуральное – не та синтетическая пища с яркими красителями и загустителями, спрессованная в форме продуктов, к которой привык Ривай. И сейчас он недоверчиво ковырял вилкой розовый кусок рыбы.  
Смит пару раз пытался завести разговор, но умолкал, будто в смущении, отводил взгляд.  
– Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, – вновь неуверенно начал он, и его щеки заалели – он, хоть и загорелый, был светленьким, белокожим и легко заливался краской. – То есть столь внезапно... Думаю, я вел себя недостойно, не должен был тебя торопить, нужно было сдержаться... Эмм...  
Он поднял на Ривая несчастный взгляд больших и чистых голубых глаз с неровными темно-коричневыми ресницами, по-девичьи длинными и густыми. Его широкие брови хмурились, на лбу пролегли морщинки. Ривай мрачно глянул в ответ на этого богатенького красавчика и ничего не сказал, поджал губы.  
– Никогда не искал омегу, – продолжил Смит негромко, – потому что беты, они...  
– Я твоя первая омега? – Ривай стал еще мрачнее, заговорил резко. – Нашел, наконец, в кого узел запихать?  
Смит вздохнул, поднялся и стал собирать посуду в мойку. Ривай быстро, жадно доел непривычную на вкус настоящую рыбу и отдал тарелку.  
– Звонил в твой работный дом, – сказал Смит, тщательно вручную намывая кружки. – Сообщил, что беру тебя под свою опеку. Они возражений не имели и дали предварительное согласие. Если завтра нам и в Администрации не откажут, то мы поженимся.  
Он посмотрел сверху вниз на Ривая, который застыл у плиты, и добавил:  
– У тебя есть родственники? Кто-то может претендовать на опекунство? В работном доме утверждают, что ты – сирота.  
Ривай опять отмалчивался. Его мама рано умерла, а воспитывал дядя, наемный убийца по имени Кенни – редкий отморозок. Они жили в беднейшем портовом квартале недалеко от спуска в городские подземелья. И летом и зимой было холодно, голодно и грязно. Да, грязно, сколько бы Ривай ни оттирал их конуру: стоило заводам сбросить отходы, как окна становились черными от темных хлопьев пыли, а вода из крана шла ржавая с запахом бензина – полы от нее становились лишь грязнее, хоть мой ты их, хоть не мой.  
Дядя Кенни не был беден – под половицами в схроне он прятал оружие, редкие медикаменты, наркотики и взломанные кредитки. Дядя просто залег на дно, зарылся в самый ил, как рыбина, что прячется в вязкой грязище. Его искали. Пару раз дядя прятался в подземельях, в ходах, которые знал только он, а Ривая просил открыть дверь людям в черной форме и сказать, что он сиротка и живет один. На третий раз люди в черном пришли вместе с тихим пожилым бетой в круглых очках. Бета дежурно-отстраненно улыбался, подзывал к себе Ривая и говорил, что он из службы опеки. Спрашивал: ты омега или бета? Ривай отвечал резонно: с хуя ли ты ко мне лезешь? Его насильно забрали. Он орал и кусался. Он хотел плакать, но заставил слезы высохнуть. Он терпеть не мог дядю и в этот момент ненавидел его сильнее всех на свете, но так же сильно хотел, чтобы Кенни пришел, на хрен вышиб мозги этим ублюдкам и не отдал Ривая.  
Мерзкое тянущее ощущение, желание, чтобы дядя пришел за ним и убил, непременно жестоко, всех выблядков, с тех пор никогда не отпускало Ривая. Он ждал Кенни каждый чертов день своей жизни.  
Из приюта Ривай сбежал, пырнув охранника заточкой из пластиковой вилки, и годы провел в Подземном городе. Порой, когда он блуждал в черноте катакомб, ему казалось, что он чует терпкий, тяжелый запах Кенни – кровь, портвейн, табак и порох. Но дяди больше не было ни в подземных ходах, ни в Мегаполисе на поверхности.  
Во время массовой облавы Ривай вновь попался. И началась череда серых бесконечных дней, монотонной работы, обучения письму и счету на самом базовом уровне, жестоких и бессмысленных наказаний.  
Однажды в приют для омег Риваю даже пришла мятая, воняющая табаком открытка с сосновым лесом и печатной надписью «Канада – страна мечты». Ни обратного адреса, ни слова в записке, но Ривай понял: это от Кенни, он жив-здоров и его все еще преследуют.  
Дядю уже давно прозвали Кенни-Потрошитель или Кенни-Жнец, он был киллером и много, очень много убивал. Иногда Ривай думал: вот убивал бы хоть немного реже, мы бы могли все еще жить вместе.  
Риваю часто снился Кенни – вот он, подвыпивший, в дырявой шляпе, с крупицами табака в бороде с проседью, лыбится, показывает крепкие зубы. Дядя только что притащил в коморку и трахнул очередную омегу из портовых, продажную и с заплывшими от пьянства глазами. Дядя грозит маленькому Риваю пальцем и говорит: «Все омеги – грязные шлюхи. Ни мозгов, ни души у них нет. Думают только о том, как бы так упасть и ноги повыше задрать, чтобы дать альфе. И мамочка твоя была та еще шлюшка. И если ты собираешься ебаться с альфами, то так и знай, что опозоришь наш род, род Аккерманов. Наплодили же мы выродков в последние десятилетия!»  
Иногда Ривай видел кошмары из той, прошлой жизни. Пару раз к нему, совсем маленькому, приставали на улице альфы, один закрыл ему рот ладонью, легко поднял и унес в темную тесную землянку, где пахло рыбой и водорослями. Он ничего не успел сделать, только хрипло ахнул и навалился плечом на Ривая так, что стало трудно дышать. Его кровь была горячей и липкой. Кенни убил его быстро, неаккуратно. И много раз вогнал нож в уже мертвое тело. Кенни взял Ривая на руки и пьяно пробормотал, будто извиняясь: «Не уследил... Не уследил...» Кенни дрожал, его напряженные мышцы были как каменные.  
Все сны о дяде пропали, когда Риваю стали давать сильные химические препараты для стерилизации – от них мутилось сознание, а тело ломило. Вскоре Ривая пичкать таблетками перестали, он и без того был недоразвитым и бесплодным, бледным и недокормленным. Но сны так и не вернулись, а жизнь окончательно стала плоской и простой: сон в комнатах работного дома, столовская серая еда без вкуса, выход на смену по уборке помещений – по расписанию. В свободное время – один час в день перед сном – сеанс фильма по Сети, когда все собирались в небольшом помещении у старого терминала. Ривай сидел на жестком диване в этой тесной серо-коричневой комнате и тупо, как сквозь дрему, ощущал, что его разум угасает, а из эмоций остается только слабое раздражение и злость – его больше ничего не радовало и он не смог бы заплакать, даже если бы захотел. Он не стремился сбежать и не желал освободиться. И может, все дело было в столовской еде со странными химическими привкусами и неизвестными добавками: витаминами ли или же транквилизаторами?..  
– Так ты сирота? – мягко переспросил Эрвин. Он уже домыл посуду и спокойно стоял у раковины, вдумчиво разглядывая Ривая, и не торопил его, хотя молчание длилось долго, очень долго.  
«А я и правда стал тормозом, – подумал Ривай, он понял, что только что провалился в свои вязкие мысли и никак не мог из них выплыть, барахтался и совершенно оторвался от реальности. – Ну и терпение у этого Смита!»  
– Сирота, – буркнул он, как всегда умолчав о дядюшке.

Ночью Ривай лежал на просторной кровати в отдельной комнате на втором этаже, за окнами шелестел легкий дождь и покачивалась темная листва. Не спалось. У Ривая почти ничего не болело – весь дискомфорт после проникновения большого члена с узлом уже прошел, помогла специальная мазь, да и Аккерманы были такой породой людей, что заживало на них все быстро, никакая хворь и зараза не брала.  
Ривай перевернулся на спину и теперь смотрел в белый высокий потолок с деревянными балками. Когда в кино по Сети показывали мелодрамы про альфу и омегу, он всегда стремительно засыпал, так что знал только то, что почерпнул от дяди: все омеги шлюхи, а альфы ебут их потому, что они альфы и любят ебать омег. Скудные сведения.  
Он снова заворочался, а потом не выдержал, поднялся, завернулся в слишком большой для него мягкий халат и тихо вышел в коридор. Комната напротив была закрыта, а под дверью не пробивался свет. Ривай прошел чуть дальше, мимо уютного эркера с диваном и цветным витражом до незапертого кабинета, из дверного проема которого по полу тянулась золотая полоса. Ривай осторожно заглянул. Там, за большим столом с папками документов и голографическим терминалом, сидел в кресле Смит и быстро-быстро щелкал по сенсорной клавиатуре. Под потолком вращались полупрозрачные модели военных судов, на стену проецировались какие-то графики и постоянно меняющиеся столбцы цифр. Смит говорил по громкой связи:  
– Майк, эти акции не бери, только потеряешь на них... Два танкера купила семья Донкихот, и котировки изменились?.. Не связывайся с ними, у господина Дофламинго все еще остается нелегальной четверть бизнеса. Ты прогоришь. Зачем такие риски?..  
Смит оторвал взгляд от клавиатуры – Ривай шарахнулся во тьму коридора, но был замечен.  
– Хочешь посидеть со мной? – Смит кивком указал на соседнее кресло.  
– Нет, – ответил Ривай, но приблизился и сел, поджав ноги под себя. Он нахмурился и исподлобья наблюдал, как длинные пальцы Смита вновь скользят по клавишам – костяшки были сбиты в кровь. Риваю вспомнилось, с какой яростью этот спокойный, сдержанный, как бета, альфа избивал других альф в туалете. Опасный человек. Но вряд ли опаснее дядюшки Кенни.  
В кабинете вкусно пахло дождем и цветами из сада, настоящими кофейными зернами, а еще лесом, смолой и корой, сухими ягодами и немного перцем. Ривай пил этот запах и чувствовал, как сердце стучит все ровнее, а дыхание становится глубже. Ему сделалось хорошо и тихо на душе, как будто мир стал более осязаемым и ярким. Словно... Словно вот был пустой пластиковый пакет из магазина, а потом в нем в одно мгновение появилась такая вкусная еда, какую так просто не раздобудешь. И главное – было ощущение, что никуда больше это чувство покоя и радости не денется и жизнь больше никогда не опустеет и не схлопнется до нескольких серых комнат работного дома и унитазов в общественном здании.  
– Хочешь спать?  
– Нет, – сказал Ривай и заснул в кресле.

Утром Ривай проснулся в постели, встал по привычке в пять тридцать, принял душ в ванной при комнате, с неудовольствием натянул вчерашнюю рабочую одежду – плотные джинсы и грубую светлую рубашку. Спустился по лестнице, залитой первыми лучами солнца. В доме было тихо, только приглушенно бурлил закипающий чайник. В такую рань Смит был уже на ногах, а может, он и не ложился вовсе. Просматривал какие-то бумаги и стоя торопливо пил черный кофе, изредка поглядывая на тостер, где поджаривались два ломтя хлеба.  
– Доброе утро, – Смит улыбнулся Риваю чуть смущенно. – А ты... Ну...  
– Что «я ну»?  
Смит быстро наклонился и коротко чмокнул его в щеку теплыми губами с запахом крепкого кофе. Отстранился и покраснел.  
– Это зачем? – Ривай прижал ладонь к щеке.  
– Мы ведь теперь пара. – На Смита было жалко смотреть, его широкие брови поднялись домиком, глаза стали печальными. Он казался беззащитным и очень молодым. – Ты прости, я все сделал вчера неправильно.  
Он резко отставил чашку, уронил на пол бумаги и вдруг грохнулся перед Риваем на оба колена и теперь искательно смотрел снизу вверх своими огромными и чистыми ярко-голубыми глазами. Он взял ладони Ривая в свои большие горячие руки и сказал:  
– Ривай... Прости, я не знаю твою фамилию... Я, Эрвин Смит, предлагаю тебе статус моего омеги со всеми правами и привилегиями, прилагающимися к этому статусу.  
Он неохотно отнял одну руку, быстро достал из кармана коробочку, чуть не уронил, кое-как открыл и протянул на бархатной подушечке простое на вид кольцо из серебристого сплава с голубовато-зеленым маленьким камнем.  
– Кольцо моей мамы. Прими, пожалуйста.  
«Как нелепо, – подумалось Риваю. – Похоже, этот парень, как и я, ни черта не смыслит в отношениях. Ну, по крайней мере, он пока поступает не так, как альфы, про которых говорил Кенни: сунул-вынул и пошел. А тут сунул-вынул и женился».  
Тостер громко дзынькнул – Ривай вздрогнул, машинально взял коробочку. Покрутил в руках и закрыл. Никакого особого желания становиться омегой этого или любого другого альфы у него не было. Если уж говорить честно, у него не было никаких желаний, кроме самых простейших – поесть, поработать, вымыться, поспать. Просто существовать – а что еще надо?  
Он ничего не почувствовал и остался равнодушен, только расстроенный вид Смита немного задел его, что-то внутри шевельнулось и неприятно заворочалось.  
– Но ты ведь подумаешь? – с надеждой тихо проговорил Смит. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что я тебя все равно уже не отпущу – не могу отпустить.  
– Почему это не можешь?  
Эрвин почесал в затылке, нахмурился и, видно, не смог подобрать нужных слов. Сказал вместо ответа:  
– Я еду по делам. Позвони мне в девять утра, а затем в одиннадцать тридцать. К часу дня я заеду за тобой – заберу в Администрацию. Обязательно поешь – еда в холодильнике. Если захочешь чего-то другого, то обратись к фрау Штольц, она работает у меня экономкой. Можешь сходить в кафе – тут есть хорошее за углом. И купи себе одежду.  
Он встал с колен и указал на столик у окна, там лежала золотистая кредитка и небольшой сотовый телефон.  
– Запомнил? Звонить в девять и в одиннадцать тридцать.  
Смит засобирался, вышел в холл, накинул легкое пальто и взял кейс.  
– Зачем два раза звонить? – Ривай последовал за ним.  
– Чтобы я не беспокоился.  
– А что тут может случиться – в квартале богатеньких?  
– Что угодно... А вот и фрау Штольц. – Смит распахнул дверь и жестом указал на идущую по тропинке пожилую женщину в коричневом платье, явно бету. – И ее муж, герр Штольц. – Смит помахал садовнику, который возился с живой изгородью, и тот снял шляпу и дружелюбно кивнул.  
Смит раскланялся с этой фрау и представил Ривая:  
– Ривай, мой омега.  
– Здрасьте, – мрачно сказал Ривай. У него возникло ощущение, что все происходящее – глупый фильм по Сети и скоро он закончится, пойдут титры, а в коридоре работного дома раздастся резкий звонок – отбой.  
Он стоял на премиленьком крылечке премиленького домика, смотрел, как по белой дорожке в зеленом тоннеле из цветущего плюща идет Смит и по его плечам скользят резные тени. Сладко тянуло сиренью и мокрой от ночного дождя травой. Ограда сада и соседние дома таяли в утреннем голубоватом тумане. В ладони Ривай все еще сжимал коробочку с кольцом, она была осязаема и реальна, бархатная, шершавая. Он тяжело вздохнул и – как стоял, так и сел на деревянные ступени. Смит на мгновение обернулся и коротко, глупо и совершенно счастливо улыбнулся ему. Придурок какой-то.  
– Что желаете на завтрак? – фрау-бета наклонилась к Риваю, посмотрела блекло-зелеными глазами с морщинами в уголках. Она тоже была премилой. Правда, Ривая с детства подташнивало от тихих приятных бет – он все никак не мог забыть того, в очочках, который забрал его в сиротский приют. Беты жили по правилам. Ривай жил вне правил, а Кенни всегда устанавливал свои порядки.  
– Я себе сам что-нибудь приготовлю, – буркнул Ривай. – Не безрукий. Мне помощь не нужна. Вы скажите, где тут одежду продают?  
Он решил, что оставит кольцо на столе в кабинете Смита и пойдет в лавку.

Слышен был стрекот швейной машинки. Ривай сидел на диване в лавке портного и ждал, когда по его размерам подгонят одежду – на маленький рост, узкие бедра и широкие плечи. Это было странно. Никакого тебе гипермаркета с сотнями полок и вешалок, где легко своровать. Или корзин, набитых поношенными шмотками, как в секонд-хенде. Только небольшие лавочки-ателье, где трудно было найти две одинаковых рубашки – всё индивидуальное, на заказ. Охренеть, как нынче живут богачи. Уж не знают, как выпендриться и что на себя напялить. Вон, в розовых шубах из перьев ходят – Ривай искоса смотрел на стопку журналов на столике: там на развороте лыбился загорелый блонди в шубе.  
«Господин Донкихот Дофламинго – первый в рейтинге завидных женихов Мегаполиса, – медленно прочел Ривай (читать он не любил). – Самый состоятельный и желанный холостяк нашего города. Бизнесмен, политик, покровитель острова Дресс-Роза и ценитель хорошего вина. Рост красавца 305 сантиметров...»  
– Сколько-сколько рост? – пробормотал Ривай. – Опечатка, видать. И тоже мне, нашли красавца.  
Он украдкой перевернул страничку и тупо уставился на фотографию Смита, очень серьезного, с прилизанными волосами, в строгом темном костюме.  
«Второй номер нашего рейтинга! Молодой политик, общественный деятель, бывший военный Эрвин Смит. Рост этого скромного, но, несомненно, богатого альфы – 188 см, а вес – 92 кг. Пока ни одна красотка не смогла растопить его сердце. А сердце у него большое, вспомним хотя бы его пожертвования в фонд...»  
– Ну-ну, – протянул Ривай и отвернулся от журнала. – Завидный женишок, значит, не хер с горы какой.  
«Он, наверное, извращенец, – внезапно, но отчетливо проскользнула мысль. – Поди не стоит на нормальных омег. Только на увечных да недоразвитых дрочит».  
Ривая аж передернуло.  
Он посмотрел на часы у дверей – без четверти девять. Маятник в старинных часах раскачивался, стрелки двигались с тиканьем, в такт сердце забилось быстрее, нервознее.  
«Чего я тут расселся, черт возьми? – он с беспокойством поднялся, его непривычно потряхивало. – Какие шмотки? Какая жратва? Днем мы будем в Администрации, а уж там про меня всё знают. Уж они расскажут, как я жил в подземельях. Разбой. Грабеж. Да он меня обратно в работный дом сдаст».  
Впервые за несколько лет Ривай понял, что не хочет в работный дом – ему стало не пофиг, совсем не пофиг. Всё вокруг сделалось вдруг болезненно-ярким, цвета – сочными, запахи – одуряюще сильными. Голова закружилась, дышать стало тяжело. Он закрыл лицо руками и постарался успокоиться. Его потряхивало, как наркомана в легкой ломке. Да что же, блядь, за лекарствами его пичкали в работном доме?..  
Что-то звенело, било по нервам, но Ривай никак не мог понять – что.  
– Господин, ваш телефон, – мягко сказал ему один из портных. – Вы в порядке? Стакан воды? Вам не душно?  
– А... Да... Все хорошо, – кое-как откликнулся Ривай и достал из кармана джинсов телефон, нажал на кнопку и принял вызов: – Ну, чего?  
– Я просил, чтобы ты позвонил, – голос Смита звучал строго и холодно. – Где ты?  
– В одежной лавке, где.  
– Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? – Смит заговорил ласковее.  
– А что? – коротко выдохнул Ривай. Перед ним поставили стакан с водой, маленькую кружечку шоколада с молоком и печенье.  
– Мне показалось, ты встревожен. Хочешь, я приеду прямо сейчас?  
– Не хочу, – резко отрезал Ривай. – Зачем ты мне? У меня все хорошо.  
– Ты ведь не думал сбежать? – негромко спросил Смит, оказавшийся неприятно проницательным. – Тебя не выпустят за периметр – я приказал. Будь на связи, – добавил он и скинул вызов.  
– Я в ловушке, – беззвучно сказал Ривай самому себе и с удивлением понял, что не только злится, но расстроен и задет.  
– Выпейте воды, возьмите печенье, – участливо попросил его портной, средних лет альфа с неприметной внешностью. – У меня у омеги тоже бывает такое.  
– Какое такое? – еще больше удивился Ривай. Его раньше почти всегда принимали за бету. А со вчерашнего дня прежде безразличные альфы так и потянулись к нему, будто стали чуять запах.  
– Паническая атака, кажется, – пояснил альфа. – А когда моя омега беременна была – все время на нервах. Вы отвары травяные пьете? Нам доктор прописал – очень помогло. 

Ривай сидел на скамейке в сквере – напротив на детской площадке играли детишки, чистенькие, красивенькие, нарядные. Гуляли мамочки и папочки с колясками. Всюду пешеходная зона, никаких трасс аэрокаров, по специальным дорожкам ездят только маленькие электромобили. Странный и чужой мир, который Ривай видел впервые в жизни. И он был в этом мире совсем один.  
«Как там, в Канаде? – думал он. – Может, там так же? Может, поэтому дядя останется там навсегда?»  
Хотя Кенни бы так жить не смог. Где же бухло, курево и продажные омеги? Он бы тут помер со скуки, хоть и крепкий сукин сын.  
– Доброе утро. С вами все в порядке? – К Риваю приблизились трое бет с повязками на рукавах – какой-то местный патруль из добровольцев.  
– Э... Доброе утро, – Ривай постарался говорить вежливо и поменьше охреневать от всего этого. Что вообще происходит? Может, он сидит в неположенном месте? Или одет неподходяще? Или документы нужно предъявить? Так их нет у него, только чип под кожей у ключицы.  
– Вы бледный, – сказала молодая девушка-бета с серьезнейшим видом. – Вам не нужна помощь?  
«Я бледный потому, что жил в Подземельях», – хотел сказать ей Ривай, но ясно было: он выглядит в разы херовее обычного. Видать, в гроб краше кладут. Вон как все над ним кудахчут, будто вот-вот откинется. Любят же тут все всем помогать!  
Он покачал головой отрицательно.   
– Вижу, вы у нас недавно. И как вам тут нравится? – выступила вперед еще одна бета – полноватая энергичная дама с подчеркнуто радушным лицом. – Правда же, всё удобно расположено? Вы всё нашли? А как вам наши электромобильчики? Вы уже воспользовались?  
Ривай не придумал, что ответить, он вообще несколько офигел от такого напора, поэтому тупо кивал на все вопросы.   
Наконец троица собралась уходить, и бета вручила ему две листовки:  
– Возьмите, пожалуйста. Хорошего дня! Обращайтесь с любыми вопросами к нам, мы всегда рады помочь.   
С одной бумажки на Ривая гордо глядел немолодой мужик. Какой-то правозащитник, борец за права омег Джон Ватсон. «Эмансипация!» – было напечатано крупными красными буквами. С другой листовки заискивающе улыбался доктор в светлой робе – омеголог Дитрих. На рожу – ну прям извращенец, масляные глазки. «Обязательное ежегодное медицинское обследование омег детородного возраста в Клинике доктора Дитриха. Прием ведут лучшие специалисты!»  
Обе листовки Ривай выбросил в урну у скамейки. Настроение без причины стало мрачным, от уныния аж сердце сводило. Ривай с тоской проводил взглядом омегу с мелкими детишками. Вот захочет Смит от него детей – и что? И шиш. Он никогда никого не родит, даже мышонка или лягушонка. Зачем им со Смитом жениться? И зачем трахаться – это не особо-то и приятно.  
Ривай окончательно скуксился.

В половине второго Ривай и Смит сидели в огромном мраморном кабинете здания Администрации. Ривай был в белой рубашке, черных брюках и ботинках – все это стоило столько, что месяц можно было питаться на эти деньги, но дешевле в чертовом квартальчике ничего не продавали. От одежды пахло черным чаем, цветами шиповника и корицей – фрау-бета пекла сладкие булочки, и они были охуительно вкусными. Ривай сожрал три штуки, как дикая голодная тварь, и облизал пальцы.  
За лакированным дубовым столом сидели какие-то неприятные чиновничьи хари, кажется, мужчина альфа и две женщины беты. Они шуршали бланками, водили пальчиками по сенсорным клавиатурам и негромко сообщали Смиту:  
– Ривай Аккерман. В подростковом возрасте имел правонарушения: грабеж, разбой, нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений, хранение оружия, проституция. Осужден условно на шесть лет воспитательной колонии и пять лет колонии общего режима. Судимость снята за примерное поведение в работном доме. Факт проституции позже не подтвердился...  
Бета поправила очки и посмотрела на Смита – и Ривай тоже посмотрел на него как на самого главного человека, который может решить его судьбу здесь и сейчас. Ривая потряхивало, руки похолодели и дрожали, как никогда раньше.  
Лицо Смита было спокойным и сосредоточенным, между широких бровей едва обозначилась морщинка. Он спросил только:  
– Родственники есть?  
– По нашим данным, – вновь заговорила бета, – есть дядя, Кенни Аккерман. Он официальный опекун, не был лишен опекунских прав и не отказывался от них. В настоящий момент он объявлен в межсекторный розыск по обвинению в ряде особо тяжких преступлений и скрывается от полиции. Пока он не предстал перед судом и приговор не был вынесен, мы не можем отправить ему запрос и узнать, не против ли он вашего брака. Тем не менее, через суд...  
И она долго и нудно взялась объяснять Смиту, как лишить Кенни опекунских прав и полностью передать опеку органам омежьей защиты, а потом еще чего-то сделать, обосраться и ебануться там и сям, короче, чтобы оформить опеку на себя и разрешить самому себе брак.  
– Но, – добавила бета, – если ваш омега забеременеет или вы проживете совместно более трех лет, мы вас автоматически распишем. Заводите детей – это решит все проблемы.  
– Я не могу родить, – тихо вставил Ривай, но бета даже не глянула на него, он был для нее никем, неудобный и проблемный человечишка.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Смит прохладно. – Мы пойдем.

Они шли по бесконечному мраморному коридору. Смит долго молчал, и Ривай не выдержал, вцепился в его руку, дернул, остановил.  
– Ну?  
Смит вынырнул из своих мыслей и склонился к нему, спросил как ни в чем не бывало:  
– Устал? Скоро домой поедем, только дождемся документ о Запечатлении. У них тут всё так долго. Дела в Администрации даже меня сильно выматывают.  
– Тебе только что сказали, что я преступник. Что мой дядя – Кенни-Жнец, – с нажимом проговорил Ривай, глядя в его голубые безмятежные глаза. – Вот я и говорю: ну?  
– Я за опеку судиться не буду, – заявил Смит. – Подождем, может, твой дядя тебе напишет или позвонит. Хочется, чтобы все было по-человечески. Чтобы дядя одобрил наш брак. Но если не получится – через три года поженимся.   
Он вздохнул и сказал:  
– Жаль, мой отец не дожил. Он был бы рад, что я встретил омегу.  
– Мой. Дядя. Наемный. Убийца, – раздельно повторил Ривай, ухватив его за ворот пиджака и подтянув еще ближе к себе. – А я – по вашим меркам – отброс из отбросов.  
– Ты самый красивый. И безумно вкусно пахнешь, – хрипло проговорил Смит, и его зрачки расширились, глаза потемнели, а дыхание сбилось. Он резко обнял Ривая и поцеловал в губы влажно, горячо и настойчиво. Его сердце мощно, ощутимо стучало. Он был большим, жарким и стискивал до боли. Ривай сдался и обнял его в ответ.


End file.
